Cherry Bomb!
by IrishPeaMia
Summary: Scarlett is a Diva in the WWE. She's rebellious, wild & often gets into trouble due to her outspoken ways. Some say she doesn't fit in but wrestling is in her blood. Can she survive life in the WWE? More importantly, can her relationship? Punk/OC. Orton, Y2J, The Legacy, etc.
1. Cherry Bomb!

_**A/N**: Hey guys! This is a new story. This idea popped into my head and I had to get it down. Not sure where this is going yet, so all ideas are welcomed. But I'm sure it is going somewhere. Let me know what you think._

_._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Cherry Bomb!<strong>

.

"Give me the damn map!"

"You can't read a map and drive at the same time and for the love of God SLOW DOWN you maniac!"

"Quit you're complaining, we're only doing 60."

"IN A 30MPH ZONE!"

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down, there is no way I am going to die due to your insane driving."

"Don't be so melodramatic. Look, there's the street. We're here now, you can breathe again."

.

A black Chevrolet Equinox pulled into the driveway of a large white house. The passenger door flew open and a brunette male leapt out, dropping to his knees. "Solid ground!"

A red headed female then exited the driver's side of the vehicle, slamming the door and rolling her eyes at the man on the ground. "Oh you big baby. Get your ass up."

.

The front door then opened revealing an older man. He smiled as he walked down the porch steps towards the two people who had just arrived.

.

"So you found the new house Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we would have gotten here a lot sooner had your son been blessed with the ability to read a map." The red head replied.

"Ted, boy what are you doing? Get up off the ground, the neighbours will be thinking you're insane." The elder man chuckled.

"Sorry dad." Ted replied as he stood up. "But she is a hazard behind the wheel. I swear, there were about five times when I was sure we were going to die."

"You always exaggerate. It was not that bad."

"Really? Then why are my fingernails still embedded in your dashboard?"

"Oh, I dunno Grandpa. It's not my fault you drive at 3mph." The red head shot back.

"You are a menace. They should take away your licence!"

"TJ, it's nearly 7pm, don't you want to get your pipe and slippers? I think 'Murder, She Wrote' is about to start."

.

"The pair of you knock it off please." The older man interrupted. The fighting pair stopped their bickering and turned towards him, mumbling a 'sorry'.

"Good, now let's go inside before you two get arrested for disturbing the peace."

.

* * *

><p>The three of them entered the large six bedroom house.<p>

.

"Well ain't I gonna get a hug hello from either of you?" Ted Snr. asked.

Ted stepped forward first, embracing his father before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you could make it down for the weekend. Lord only knows I don't get to see either of you that often any more." Ted Snr. Said as he hugged the red head.

"I know, life's kind of hectic at the moment. But neither of us would have missed it for the world."

"That's my girl. Now why don't you run out to the kitchen and say hello to your mother. I'm going to go pick up Brett."

"Sure thing dad." The red head smiled as she walked toward the kitchen door.

"Oh, and Scarlett.."

"Yes dad."

"Try not to kill your brother while I'm gone." He chuckled.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises." She smiled exiting the hallway.

.

.

Scarlett DiBiase, at twenty one years old is the youngest child of Ted Snr. and Joy DiBiase. With her bright blue eyes and dazzling smile you can tell she is a DiBiase, the only difference is her dyed flame coloured hair. She got the wrestling bug at an early age and like her father and brother's before her, she too has decided to follow in her family's footsteps and live a life in the squared circle. She had signed with the WWE three years previously when she was eighteen and after spending two years in one of their developmental territories, she was finally called up to Raw last year. Since then she had been travelling more and more with the company, and spending time trying to improve her in ring ability.

She loved life on the road, this was the life for her, the only draw back – working with her brother non stop. They were close, Ted being protective of his baby sister which annoyed Scarlett, although deep down she secretly appreciated it. But like all siblings who spend too much time together, they fought – a lot. Particularly when it involved Scarlett's love life. That was where Ted's over protectiveness irked Scarlett. He was suspicious of any guy who wanted to be friends with her, even his own friends and was extremely rude to any one she dated.

.

.

"Scarlett, baby girl, give your mama a cuddle!" Joy DiBiase gushed as she hugged her only daughter. It had been a good few months since she had last seen her, they were very close and she missed the red head deeply now she didn't live at home any more.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ted, Joy and Scarlett sat at the kitchen table drinking home made lemonade. The children filling their mother in on everything that had been happening with their lives in the past few months. Ted and his sister had been on the road with the WWE, travelling all over the country and performing to thousands of people. This was the first time they had been able to join their family for a weekend BBQ.

.

The front door opened and in walked Brett and Ted Snr. After everyone greeted each other, Joy informed everyone that they would be going out for dinner that night and they all needed to get showered and dressed for the occasion. Upon being informed of their dinner plans, everyone headed to their rooms to get freshened up.

Scarlett dragged her suitcase up the stairs and followed the directions her father had given her to her new bedroom. After she had left home, her parents had decided that they didn't need such a big house any more. After all, their children had grown and flew the nest, so they had down graded from a eight bedroom mansion type house to this six bedroom town house located in a quiet gated community.

.

Entering the large bedroom, Scarlett threw herself onto the king size bed and kicked off her shoes. She looked around the room, it was painted a neutral crème colour but the wall behind the bed was wallpapered, the background black with deep red roses on it. Her parents had certainly designed this room with her in mind. Although after the all over black and red theme she had in her last bedroom, she wasn't surprised at how subtle they had gone this time. She stretched with a yawn before dragging herself up off the bed and into the shower.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dinner went by smoothly. It was rather quiet as Joy had banned any 'business' talk after Ted and Brett had gotten into an argument. So the evening was filled with Brett and Ted sulking, Ted Snr. and Joy asking boring question after question and Scarlett remaining mostly silent while she was staring off into space daydreaming.

.

After arriving back at the house, the boys retreated to the den to watch sports while Joy went upstairs. Scarlett too decided to head to her room and get changed for bed. Travelling with Ted all day had taken it's toll on her, he seemed to have the ability to grate on her nerves but then again they were siblings.

She changed out of her dress and slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed. She lifted her phone, checking her messages and dialled the number she knew off by heart.

.

"Hello?" Came the voice at the other end of the receiver.

"Hey."

"Hey, Cherry Bomb. You survived the car ride with Ted then?"

"Yeah, just barely mind you. I swear there is something wrong with that boy. Hows thing's your end?"

"Boring. Work and gym, the usual. It's not the same without you." He replied

"Aww, I miss you too."

"I never said I missed you, I just have no one to annoy."

"Well fuck you then. I take it back. I can't even remember your name." Scarlett smirked

"Ah don't be like that, you know I was kidding. Of course I miss you."

"Good. Remember I'm the only one stupid enough to put up with your crap."

"Yeah and I'm the only one who can sit through your driving."

"Touché!" She laughed.

.

"So when do you get back from visiting the parents?" He asked as he sprawled out on his bed.

"I fly out Sunday morning, so I should be in Atlanta by mid afternoon."

"Great, I can't wait to see you."

"Same here. Well, I'm going to sleep now, I'll need my energy for tomorrow. A DiBiase family function is always so tiring." She replied letting out a yawn.

"I'll bet. Goodnight. Love you Cherry Bomb."

"Love you too Punk." She replied, about to hang up.

"Scarlett?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Goodnight Phil." She said hanging up the phone with a smile on her face.

.

He could be a jackass sometimes, but then again that's why she loved him. She set her phone on the bedside table, turned out the lamp, closed her eyes and tried to fall into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Firstly I didn't know Mrs DiBiase's name so I settled on naming her Joy. I'm pretty sure there will be a few other things that will not be entirely fact also, but I'm just going to go with it, after all this is a work of fiction. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and any & all feedback is welcomed.**_

_**Thanks Roxxi =)**_


	2. Pancakes & a Pain in the Ass

_**A/N**: Thank you for such a good response for the first chapter. I did not expect so much feedback, I appreciate it. On to chapter two then. And some more faces will be making appearances._

_._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas._

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlett's POV.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2: Pancakes & a Pain in the Ass**

.

I awoke to the sound of the birds chirping and the sun shining brightly through my window. This was a nice change. Usually it'd be waking up, still tired to the sound of a ringing alarm or if I had sleepily turned it off, the sound of pounding on my hotel room door. Life on the road was tough, late nights and early morning travelling meant that we were all usually exhausted and sometimes in a bit of a mood but it was worth it. We got to see the world. Visit places some people only dreamed about and we got to do while working. Truly the best job in the world.

.

I climbed out of bed and headed for a shower to wake me up properly.

.

After showering, I changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white vest top before going downstairs. As I descended the staircase the smell of mom's home cooking wafted up my nostrils, eliciting a growl from my stomach. I skipped down the rest of the stairs and bounced into the kitchen.

.

"Looks like someone slept well. Good morning sweetheart." My dad greeted from the table.

"Yip. Morning daddy." I smiled as I kissed his cheek before taking a seat opposite my brothers.

.

Ted was engulfed in the newspaper as was my father, the pair of them looked so similar at the moment I found myself staring. Brett was texting. This was not unusual. He was always glued to his phone texting or calling his girlfriend, the lovely Leah.

"Morning Star" My mom said using a nickname she coined for me years ago, as she sat down a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a plate of bacon, sausages and scrambled egg's in the middle of the table beside a stack of toast, jug of orange juice and a pot of coffee.

.

No sooner had the plates hit the table than every one was fighting each other for food. Ted and Brett took to poking each other with forks, I took the opportunity to help myself to three very large pancakes and a couple of rashers of bacon. Brett noticed this and looked at me, Ted used to distraction to take the last remaining pancakes, smirking as he did so. Brett looked between Ted and me, his mouth open but he was at a loss for words. My mother, ever the pacifist reached over and took a pancake from both Ted and I, placing it on Brett's plate. Which made him smile, which made me and Ted look less than pleased.

Breakfast in the DiBiase household never was quiet, even with us all as fully matured adults, though we rarely acted like it.

.

"Did Vince call you?" Ted asked, taking a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You know the rules. No shop talk at meal times." My mother scolded.

"Joy, this is their lives now. Let them talk about work." My dad chimed in. Mom nodded and told us we could continue.

"No, I haven't gotten any phone calls. Why?" I replied

"Because you're getting a new storyline."

"How do you know?" I asked, intrigued that he knew before I did.

"Randy told me. He called this morning, said Vince called him into his office last night and told him."

"And why would Vince tell Randy? I'm confused here."

"Because squirt." He replied swallowing a lump of pancake in his mouth. "You're joining the Legacy." I froze.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What now?" I asked

"You're joining Legacy. When we get to Atlanta tomorrow we have a meeting with Vince and creative to discuss it."

"Oh Star. Congratulations!" Mom smiled at me.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah well done sweetheart. Maybe you two will get along better if you're teaming together."

"Don't expect any miracles now dad." I replied.

"I won't, but on the plus side, working with Randy will give your career a push in the right direction."

* * *

><p>.<p>

After that the rest of breakfast was kind of quiet. I excused myself leaving Ted and Brett to do the dishes while I went outside. I sat down on the porch swing and started to think about things.

Joining the Legacy was a huge push for my career. They were the main stable in the WWE right now, every week they were getting main event matches, promos and lots of air time. Since joined Legacy, Ted had gone from being vaguely recognised to being mobbed every time he was out in public. This could mean big things for me, like maybe the Divas Title. There was one thing playing on my mind. I took out my phone and began dialling.

.

"Hello?" Came a gruffed response.

"Good morning sunshine." I said in a sing song voice. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm up."

"Liar."

"Ok, yes you woke me, but it's fine. What's up?" He asked.

"Well Philip I got some interesting news this morning."

"Oh really Scarlett, please elaborate."

"Apparently I have a meeting with Vince tomorrow regarding a new storyline."

"Really? That's awesome babe. Do you know anything about it?" He asked sounding very pleased for me.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to be joining the Legacy." I bit my lip as I waited for his response.

Silence

"Phil?... Phil?... Yo, Punk!"

"Yeah. Sorry. Wow, that's a big break. Congrats" He said

"And you're Ok with it?" I asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. I can't stand Orton but this'll be great for your career."

.

Phil and Randy did not get along one bit. I'm not quite sure how it started but for as long as I'd known them they had disliked each other. It was never really an issue but once I started working on Raw and spending more time with the rest of the locker room I began to notice how bad it was. They would ignore each other, throw snide remarks and give each other glares. With Randy being one of Ted's best friends he was usually with us any time we went out and of course with Phil being my boyfriend, he was there too. The atmosphere could get very uncomfortable.

Now that I'd be working with Randy full time I was worried about how Phil would feel about this. Though it seemed I was worrying for nothing.

.

We talked for a while longer before we said goodbye.

I had a BBQ to get ready for.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was 1pm by the time the first guest began to arrive. My oldest half brother Mike, Brett's girlfriend Leah, a few of my aunts and uncles and to my surprise Cody Rhodes and his dad Dusty. I helped my mom in the kitchen, getting people drinks and what not while my dad, Ted and Brett started up the BBQ.

.

As I was walking through the hallway there was a knock on the door. I opened it and was surprised to see none other than Randy Orton standing on my doorstep. I stared at him for a few moments wondering why nobody told me we could being friends, before I noticed his father standing beside him. I ushered them in, taking their coats and showing them through to the back yard.

.

"Brett, why wasn't I told we could invite people? You brought Leah and Ted invited Cody and Randy." I asked with a frown on my face.

"I dunno. Dad told me I could invite Leah, ask him."

.

I walked up the the grill where my dad was flipping some burgers and chatting to Dusty Rhodes and Bob Orton.

"Dad." I said quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How come Ted and Brett were allowed to invite people to the BBQ but I wasn't?" I asked with a frown etched upon my face.

"What are you talking about honey? I told Ted you guys could being people. I said for him to tell you you could invite that boyfriend of yours along." I clenched my jaw as I turned to find my brother.

.

I was beyond pissed right now. I strutted over to the table where Ted, Randy and Cody were gathered, chatting and laughing.

.

"Ted!" I called through gritted teeth. The three of them turned to look at me. "Why was it that you decided to tell me this occasion was family only?"

"I...uh.." He replied, stuttering.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Relax Star, I meant to tell you. I just forgot. Sorry." He said standing up.

"Lies. Why do you have to be a jerk all the time?"

"I forgot. I said I was sorry now cool it."

"No Ted, I will not 'cool it'. You may have a problem with Phil but it doesn't give you the right to interfere with me and my boyfriend. Just butt out from now on."

"Look, I'm just looking out for you. He's got a bad attitude. Besides, it's not like he would have wanted to come anyway, he's not really the socialising type."

"Oh and you don't? That's besides the point anyway. Just leave my personal life alone." I spat as I stomped off.

.

* * *

><p>I sat at the other end of the garden with a few of my cousins, I had to stay away from Ted or I would lose my temper and embarrass myself and my parents.<p>

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. One new text message.

.

_Phil: 'Hey, how's the family gathering going? X'_

I smiled seeing Phil's name. It was like he could read my mind and know I was ready to commit fratricide.

_Scarlett: 'Horrible.'_

_P: 'Why? What happened?'_

_S: 'I'm pissed. Ted invited Randy & Cody. He never told me I could invite you.'_

_P: 'Asshole'_

_S: 'Can I kill him?'_

_P: 'Yes. But only if I can help dispose of the body. I'll be your alibi too. "We were at home all night officer."!'_

_S: 'Deal. I wish you were here :( '_

_P: 'Me too. Hey, want to sneak off & catch get a flight? How do you fancy Barbados?'_

_S: 'Don't tempt me. Two weeks on a beach with you - I might never come back!'_

_P: 'That would suit me. We could get jobs in a bar. You could be the hot barmaid, I could be the jackass throwing people out.'_

_S: 'Sounds like a plan, I'll pack now! On a more serious note though, I miss you!'_

_P: 'I miss you too, like crazy miss you. I've even started cuddling the pillow! It's good but it's no Cherry Bomb.'_

_S: 'Thanks, I was getting worried there.'_

_P: 'Less than twenty four hours and we'll be together again. Dinner at iHop?'_

_S: 'Hell to the yeah!'_

_P: 'It's a date, I'll see you then Cherry bomb! Love you X'_

_S: 'Love you too xx'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The rest of the evening dragged on, I avoided Ted the whole time. I was worried if he spoke to me I'd punch him. I was standing in the kitchen washing up a few dishes when someone appeared beside me. I turned and saw Randy standing there with a dish towel in his hand.

.

"I'll dry." He said lifting a plate I had just washed.

.

We stood like that in silence for a while before he decided to break the silence.

.

"So you looking forward to joining Legacy?" He asked.

"I guess."

"You don't seem too happy. What's wrong?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid I might kill my brother if I have to spend any more time with him." I replied.

"Yeah, Cody and I feel the same sometimes." He laughed. "But think of it this way. You'll get a push, more air time, probably a pay rise and maybe even a title shot." I smiled as I thought about the title.

"See there you do. And think of me and Cody. We are the ones who have to make sure you and Ted remain alive and in one piece." He laughed.

"Yeah, you two have a tough job."

"Are you worried about how Punk will react?" He asked.

.

I looked at him somewhat surprised by his question.

.

"No, I already told him and he's happy for me."

"Really? Hmm." He said curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing, just I would have thought he'd have freaked out and ranted on about how much he hates me." He laughed.

"Well he was very supportive. Besides, it's not him that has to be around you."

"Exactly, that's why I thought he would have freaked."

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He turned to face me before he answered.

"It just surprises me that he is so calm about me working so closely with his girlfriend"

"And why wouldn't he be?"

"You're a very attractive woman and Punk thinks I'm the devil. He probably thinks I'm trying to 'steal you away' from him." He said with an amused smile.

"Oh come on, that's ridiculous. He has no reason to think that."

"No but does he really need one? Last week he tried to blame global warming on my use of sun beds."

"Well he does have a point Randy. I mean come on, you must sleep under the damn thing. Compared to you I'm an albino." I said putting my arm against his.

.

He chuckled lifting my arm up to have a good look.

.

"Well hello Sheamus." I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch. Hey you can't do that, we're team mates now."

"Yeah well Ted is my brother. That has never stopped me pummelling him." I smirked.

"But Ted does have that effect on people." I punched him again.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" He looked at me dumbfounded

"But you just..."

"Yeah I earned the right to say that living with him my entire life. He's a pain in the ass but he's my pain in the ass."

"Duly noted." He laughed.

.

I started to think about what Randy had said. Surly if Phil had been bothered he would have said something, voiced his concerns. Phil was never one to hold back, we were alike in that sense. Our mouths often got us into trouble. I made a mental note to find out how he really felt about all of this the next day on our date.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!<strong>_

**_Roxxi =)_**


	3. Cherry Pie!

_**A/N**: Thank you for so much feedback! I'm glad you all seem to love it. As usual, Read, Review & Enjoy! =)_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 3: Cherry Pie!**

.

The next morning I had woken early, showered, had a quick bite to eat and made sure I had everything with me before I kissed my parent's goodbye. Promising that I would return soon. I gave my dad my car keys before heading out the door with my suitcase.

Although my original plan was to drive my car to the airport and leave it there til I came home again, last night Randy had suggested that he, Cody, Ted and I get a cab together since we were all going to the same place. I agreed, I didn't really like leaving my car at the airport anyway.

.

The journey to the airport was quiet, I was still refusing to speak to Ted so it was mainly the three guys chatting away while I sat up front with the cab driver listening to the radio.

.

.

We arrived at the airport, checked in and made our way to departures. We still had some time to kill before our flight. Ted and Cody went to the arcade, Randy stretched out on seat and I went to Starbucks for some caffeine. Sitting down with my coffee and a packet of skittles, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Phil.

_._

_'Hey baby. At the airport now. Our flight touches down at 2pm, can't wait to see you. Don't forget, you promised me IHOP! X'_

.

A few minutes later a reply came through.

.

_'Damn, I was hoping you'd forget. I'll see you then Cherry Bomb. X'_

.

I smiled and turned my phone off, tucking into my skittles as I waiting for our flight to be called.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The flight was long and boring, I listened to my iPod the whole way though it, mainly because I got stuck beside some guy who felt the need to share his entire life story with a complete stranger. Ted, who was sitting on the other side of the annoying guy could not keep a straight face as the man began showing me pictures of the various ex wives and children he had. I knew I was being rude when I popped my ear phones in and closed my eyes but it was better than the alternative. Bloodshed on a plane.

Luckily the guy didn't mind, he just turned to Ted and retold him the entire story. That made me feel a little better.

.

The plane landed and we all headed to luggage claim. I had perked up by this point, I don't know whether it was the thought of seeing Phil or going to IHOP, both were very good reasons.

.

I collected my bag and took off only to have my arm grabbed. I turned to see Ted standing there with a very confused look on his face.

"Where are you going? We haven't gotten our bags yet." He said as he let go of my arm.

"I've got mine. Bye." I said taking off again.

"Scarlett." Ted called. I stopped and turned to look at him, my eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Let us get our bags and we'll get a cab to the arena."

"Oh, I'm not going to the arena yet." I said

"Why? Where are you going?" Ted asked furrowing his brow. He was so nosey.

"IHOP." I smiled widely.

"Oh, I could go for some food, guys?" He asked looking to Randy and Cody who nodded. "If you hang on a few minutes, we'll join you."

"Actually..." I trailed off as a pair of arms encircled my waist.

.

I looked to the side to see the deep hazel eyes I loved so much.

.

"..I've got plans."

"Oh." Ted replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, we've got a date." Phil smiled as he kissed me on the cheek before greeting the other's with a nod of his head.

"I'll see you later at the arena. Bye." I said as Phil took my bag and we walked outside, hand in hand.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Now let me get a proper hello from you." He smiled before pulling me in for a passionate kiss as we reached the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, I had missed him so much and it had only been three days. We pulled apart and he pushed a piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear before rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"You still want to go to IHOP or we could always go to the hotel?" He grinned wickedly.

"While that sounds amazing, I've been dreaming of delicious food all day. There will be plenty of time to get reacquainted later." I said with a cheeky wink.

.

.

We drove to IHOP and I gorged myself on pancakes while Phil ate waffles. We chatted and joked around while I told Phil about my bitch off at Ted the night before. We waited for the waitress to returned with our refills when I noticed a group of people a few tables away looking and whispering at us. One of them was holding a pen and a piece of paper and looking over nervously.

Phil hated giving autographs and it was a well known fact. In the past people had used their kids to get to him and he'd happily signed things for them thinking the kids were fans only to find the parents had stuck the item on ebay to make a quick buck. He hated the fact people did that, and it made him suspicious of everyone else from then on.

The teenager stood up and began to approach us, I squeezed Phil's hand reassuringly, whispering that it was just a kid and to relax. The kid asked for his autograph and Phil signed the paper and smiled politely. The waitress returned with out drinks, we drank up, paid the bill and left.

.

.

We arrived at the arena and went out separate ways. I walked to the diva's locker room before getting changed into a pair of black three quarter trousers emblazoned with punk rock patches, a cropped AC/DC top and my boots. I had been told earlier by Randy that upon joining Legacy I would probably be getting new ring gear made.

.

I exited the the room and took off for Legacy locker room to find my new team mates. I knocked on the door and entered when I was told it was safe and everyone was fully dressed.

Opening the door I held back a laugh, the three of them were dressed in their wrestling trunks and t shirts, this is not what I would call fully dressed.

.

"Howdi." I greeted them before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Hey" Randy smiled as Ted and Cody both smiled in acknowledgement.

.

I waited for a few moments while they got themselves sorted before we all left to go to our meeting with Vince.

.

.

During the meeting Vince had informed me that he thought it was about time Legacy had a female member. The Diva's division had been lacking recently and dispite girls such as Beth, Natalya, Maryse, Melina and myself doing very well in the ring, people seemed to tuned out during our matches. He thought that by involving one of the Divas with Legacy it would garner more attention and shine a spotlight back on the Diva's division. And with me being a DiBiase and Ted already being in the group, he couldn't think of a better person for the job.

I was thrilled.

He went on to tell me that I would be travelling with the three others and would become heavily embroiled in their story lines, and would be getting a few new rivalries myself before going after the Diva's title. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

We exited the meeting after we were told what would be happening tonight at Summerslam. Tonight I would be making my debut as a member of Legacy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later that evening after Randy won his match against Sheamus, he asked for the mic and called down Ted and Cody. Once the three were in the ring he began speaking.

.

"The Legacy is the most dominate force in the WWE today. Not only do we hold the WWE Championship but also the Tag Team Titles too. We have destroyed anyone who gets in our way, HHH, Batista, Shane McMahon and even the Chairman himself Vince McMahon. But there is one part of the company we have been unable to dominate so far. The Divas Division. So far Legacy has been entirely male but having a female join us would not only cement our dominance in this company but also make sure there are no repercussion if say a Divas tries to pull a Stephanie McMahon stunt and interfere in our matches. I might not be able to physically lay my hands on you any more without consequences but a Diva can." He spoke with a slow and steady pace.

.

The crowd went wild, they were obviously not expecting this, the announcers speculated on what Legacy might have up their sleeve and who they might have in mind as a new member.

.

"The only problem is that there are very few women in this company who are worthy of a place in The Legacy." Ted spoke pacing the ring slowly.

"One has to be born with greatness in their blood, better than the rest, not just anyone can join us. You have to be worthy." Cody said picking up where Ted left off.

.

The crowd began to break into a 'Natalya' chant. JR also said how Natalya would be a suitable addition to The Legacy as she was third generation and from one of the most respected families in sports entertainment.

.

"This is a huge decision and one I have not made lightly. I had to think on a woman with the right bloodline, the ability and of course the ruthlessness that you need to survive in The Legacy. But I came to a decision. I found someone that I think is worthy to step into the ring with the greatest group in professional wrestling today." He smirked.

.

Suddenly 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant filled the arena.

.

'_She's my cherry pie,_

_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise,_

_Tastes so good makes a grown man cry,_

_Sweet Cherry Pie'_

_._

I made my way through the curtain and walked down the ramp slowly.

The crowd were surprised, they barely knew me, I only really worked dark matches and house shows only appearing on Raw a few times in the past year either as a tag partner or in a two minute match. I climbed the steps and entered the ring as Randy sat on the ropes. He stood up and shook my hand as Cody and Ted followed suit.

I stood beside Cody as Randy lifted the mic to his lips again.

.

"Ted would you care to do the honours." He spoke before handing the mic to Ted.

"Ladies and Gentle allow me to introduce you to the newest member of The Legacy, Scarlett DiBiase. My baby sister."

.

The crowed gasped in shock as I stood with a smirk etched on my face. King and JR were acting just as shocked. I had never been announced by my full name, as far as the WWE Universe was concerned I was WWE Diva Scarlett. Although everyone backstage knew who I was, the announcers played the news well.

.

"I am thrilled to be a part of The Legacy. Each and everyone of us have been born into this business. Our father's, grandfathers, uncles, have all fought in this very ring. We are descended from greatness, putting it simply we were born better than everyone else. Now there is not one part of this company that we can not touch, we are a collection of the best that this business has to offer, no one can compare to us. And together we will be unstoppable." I smiled wickedly as the arena booed loudly. Chants of 'You Suck' could be heard very clearly before we stood side by side and raised our arms as Randy's theme 'Voices' echoed throughout the arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Not a lot of action going on in this chapter, but I needed to get the ball rolling towards Scarlett's alignment with Legacy.<strong>_

_**More Punk next chapter!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	4. All Grown Up!

_**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing!_

_Thank you to:- 'RANDOM COOKIE NINJA', 'Jojo Barrett', 'redheadedsweetheart', 'mrsheathslater', 'wades wife', 'SwantonBaby' and everyone who favourited and alerted!_

_This chapter is rated '_**M**_' for sexual content and language. So if you don't feel comfortable with that sort of thing please don't read. _

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: All Grown Up<strong>

.

We exited the ring and headed backstage, I had just taken my first step towards a positive move in my career and I was ecstatic! Randy, Ted, Cody and I were chatting excitedly about how the next few months would catapult us into the spotlight of the WWE. I had never been so nervous and excited at the same time, this was a big deal, this was where I had always dreamed I would be.

We headed back to our locker rooms and got changed into our street clothes. I showered and changed into some ripped skinny blue jeans and a white tank top before exiting the Divas locker room and walking to catering. There I found Natalya and Beth Phoenix at a table, they beckoned me over to join them.

"Hey Nattie, Beth." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Scarlett, nice promo in the ring." Nattie replied.

"Yeah, that was very impressive. Our little girl is all grown up." Beth said with a mock sniffle.

.

Natalya and Beth has been like big sisters to me. When I had first began my wrestling dream they had taken me under their wings, then when I joined the WWE they had made sure to keep an eye on me. I guess someone had done the same for them and they were just returning the favour, looking after the rookie. Now we were close friends. The three of us chatted a little while longer, it seemed the roster had planned to have a few drinks at the hotel bar to unwind after a busy week of house shows. Nattie asked whether I would be joining them when two strong tattooed arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back in my chair.

"Going where?" Phil asked before kissing me on the cheek and taking a seat beside me.

"We're all going to the hotel bar, you guys coming?" Beth replied.

.

Phil turned to look at me, lust clear in his eyes. "Scarlett?..." He trailed off. Despite him saying that I knew what he really wanted to do, it was pretty obvious by the way he was caressing my leg under the table, stroking my skin through the rips on my jeans.

"I think we'll pass. Phil and I have plans." I smirked looking at him with lust evident in my own eyes.

"Ahhh..." Nattie spoke, clearly getting the picture. "You two are like teenagers."

"It's love Nat." Phil said not taking his eyes off me.

"Phil, please don't jump her right here. I don't think I could ever look at her the same way again." Beth chuckled. "Our little girl really has grown up. And she's getting laid!"

"Beth!" Came another voice. We all turned to the right, where the voice came from. Standing there looking very a little pale was Ted.

"Please tell me you were talking about Nattie and not my baby sister." He said with pleading eyes.

"Umm... Oh look at the time, Nat we've gotta go. Bye guys. Phil, be gentle." She laughed before her and Natalya took off.

.

Ted stood glaring at Phil like he had just slapped his mother.

My cheeks were completely flushed and I hung my head trying to avoid the eyes of my protective big brother. Phil seemed to find this all extremely funny as Ted sat down. His hand moving further up my thigh as he kept his eyes on Ted with a firm smirk on his face. The smirk was soon wiped off as Randy planted himself in the empty chair beside Ted.

Phil wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and began stroking the exposed skin of my hip, his eyes now locked on Randy and a defiant look in his hazel orbs. I was stuck in the middle, I didn't know what to do. The atmosphere had turned icy between my boyfriend and my new team mate.

.

Ted broke the tension.

"So Punk..." He began. "How long have you been fucking my sister?"

My head shot up and I looked at Ted with my mouth open. I couldn't believe he said that. Ted's gaze was fixed on The Chicago native beside me.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Phil replied.

.

I turned to look at him, he was smirking.

Ted leaned across the table, "I hope you haven't been taking advantage of her." He warned.

"Now Teddy, come on. Your sister is a big girl. She makes her own decisions and if you must know she's not as innocent as you might like to think."

I held my head in my hands, I couldn't believe this was happening. Randy sat trying to hid his amusement at the whole ordeal, he obviously found this all funny.

.

I stood up from the table. "Excuse us, we have to go now." I said taking Phil's hand.

"Man, your sister is insatiable. Not that I'm complaining. Now you know why I call her Cherry Bomb!" Phil laughed as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me out of my stunned state and out of the room.

* * *

><p>The whole way to the hotel and to our room I was silent. I was still overcome with shock at the conversation that took place.<p>

Once we entered the hotel room, Phil closed the door and walked towards me, nuzzling my neck from behind. I turned towards him with a scowl on my face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Why did you feel the need to antagonize Ted? You know what he's like."

"Baby, it was all a bit of fun. Ted is over protective, I was just having a bit of fun."

"At my expense."

.

He ran a hand over his face.

"Don't start Scarlett. I was winding Ted up."

"At my expense!" I repeated.

"How do you figure that one out?" He asked getting clearly annoyed.

"You flaunted our sex life in front of my brother. My over protective brother. You know he is going to give me a hard time about this now."

"He started it. He asked first..." He spoke.

"But you didn't need to answer him. You could have said nothing and left it at that. But no, you have to be the 'rebellious Punk', you can't just bite your tongue one time."

"Why should I? We've been together for over a year now and he still has a problem with me. Why should I let him goad me and bite my tongue?" Phil asked looking down on me with frustration in his hazel eyes.

"You could have done it for my sake. You know exactly what he's like and you know how much he is going to annoy me now with all this."

"And you know exactly what I'm like Scarlett."

"Yeah I do." I said rolling my eyes and turning away from him.

.

He whipped me round to face him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Sometimes you can be a real ass hole."

"Well you knew that when you met me. If you don't like it you're free to leave at any time..." He trailed off looking at me with fiery eyes.

"Maybe I will." I snapped.

"Go ahead. Good luck finding someone to put up with your bitching."

"Well good luck finding someone to put up with your PMS mood swings" I spat.

"Maybe I'll give Kelly a call, I bet she would jump at the chance to fill your shoes."

"Yeah, you do that. And while you take out a new medical plan, one that covers 'Kelly Transmitted Diseases', I'll give Randy a call. I bet he'd love to see first hand how 'insatiable' I can be!" I smirked as his eyes darkened.

.

I took off his hoodie I was wearing and threw it at him before pushing past him, he grabbed my arm and whipped me around to face him.

I pulled away from him and shoved his chest. Heading towards the door again. He grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me against the door hard, I slapped him across the face, his head snapped to the side before his lips violently came crashing down on mine.

He grabbed my hips with both hands pushing his body against me, pinning me between himself and the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and grabbed onto his face, moving one hand through his hair to grip the back of his head. He moved his hands to the hem of my tank top breaking our kiss t pull it over my head. I took this moment to discard his t shirt in the same manner, chucking it to the floor. I pulled his mouth back to mine, my lips aching for his touch. His tongue wrestling with my own for dominance, he bit my lip and my knees buckled. He must have been expecting this as his hands moved to my butt and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he once again pinned me against the door. One hand supporting me the other tangled in my messy red hair.

He pulled me away from the door and walked through the hotel room, dropping to the bed with me still underneath him. Phil made quick work of discarding our clothes, practically ripping his own pants off before dropping them carelessly on the hotel room floor before climbing back on top of me. His hands roamed my body as he kissed my neck causing me to arch my body into him. He bit down on my collar bone making me moan out in pleasure.

The man knew my weak spots.

He began trailing kisses down my sternum, between the valley of my breasts, all the way down to my belly button where he teased the ring with his tongue. He then continued down to my thighs, kissing the skin on each one beside my aching womanhood. I lay on the bed motionless, my chest rising and falling as I panted with every touch of his, a wave of electricity tingled throughout my body. He traced the black stars I had tattooed on each hip before doing the same with his tongue and licking the whole way back up til our lips met again.

This time I bit his lip as I felt his hardness against my thigh. I felt the wetness between my legs tingle as he played with my erect nipples. I pulled him down to me before flipping us over so that I was straddling him. I watched with a lust filled eyes as I ran my tongue down his tattooed chest, his own eyes dilated with pleasure, taking one of his nipples in my mouth I gave it a little nip as he moaned. I continued my way down his body before stopping at his pulsating member. He looked at me with pleading eyes as I began to tease it with small licks and kisses before taking him in my mouth. My pierced tongue flicking against the tip causing him to grab my head and buck his hips, forcing more of him into my warm mouth.

I carried on before he had had enough and flipped us back over again. This time he wasted no time in moving down to my nether regions. Wrapping my legs around his neck he began to flick his tongue against my moist folds before roughly hitting my clit causing me to buck my own hips and grab onto the bed sheets. He smirked when he saw my reaction and did it again and again before slipping two fingers inside me roughly. I moaned loudly, arching my body off the bed. He used his other hand to massage my right breast, tweaking my nipple and palming the tender flesh. He slid another finger inside me and began rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moved my hands down my own body, massaging my own breasts, my right hand on top of his on my right breast while my left hand moved down to his hair. He kissed my thigh again as he thrusted his fingers inside me. My hand moved from his hair to my clit where I rubbed it, moving his thumb in unison with my own fingers while I moaned in pleasure.

When I could take no more I let my juices flow, I felt his tongue lap them all up giving one last flick to my nub causing me to tighten my thighs around his head. I grabbed his arms and pulled his up to me, attacking his lips. His tongue dove into my mouth, I tasted my own juices from his lips as he settled himself between my legs. Again I wrapped my legs around his waist, signalling that I was ready. He thrusted into me hard, I opened my mouth "Fuck!" He quickly covered it with his own as he pulled out and thrust in again with as much force. He kept his rhythm, pulling out slow then thrusting hard before I told him to go harder. He then pinned my wrists to the bed and quickened his pace as I moaned and groaned.

Suddenly he stopped causing my eyes to shoot open. He smirked at me wickedly before lifting me in one swift motion and pinning me against the hotel room door again. In the next hour we moved from the door to the table, to the balcony, ending up on the counter against the bathroom mirror before we moved back to collapse on the bed.

We broke apart and lay there panting and sticky, covered in sweat. He pulled me close to him, covering us with the sheet. He pushed my hair out of my face before placing a kiss on my swollen lips.

.

After 10 minutes of getting our breaths back he finally spoke.

"Still want to give Orton a call?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmm... I dunno." I stood from the bed. "Why don't you convince me in the shower?" I said walking into the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, smiling when I felt his arms around me.

"Baby, when I'm done with you, you won't remember your own name let alone Orton's." He said turning me to face him.

"I love you, Punk!"

"I love you too, Cherry Bomb!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was my first ever smut scene. I hope it was Ok, I've never even attempted writing anything like that before so please forgive me if it was a little rusty. <strong>_

_**Remember to review and let me know what you think of the story or of any ideas you think I should write in. All opinions are welcomed, is there a character you'd like to see? Something you'd like to happen? Let me know!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	5. Battle of the Males

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I moved house and had to buy a laptop. Having such problems with the neighbours right now that it's leaving me stressed and with a case of writers block. Anywho, this is a short chapter. I'm struggling with idea's, so if you have any feel free to suggest away._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Battle of the Males<strong>

.

The next few weeks were tough. The Legacy was soaring, the fans really seemed to hate us, which meant we were doing our jobs right. We cut promos on Raw, talked trash to the crowds at house shows and even interfered in matches. We were building momentum for what was to be one of the best story-lines that the WWE had seen in a while. Obviously I'm biased as I am a part of it but this would bring the spotlight back on the Diva's division and bringing it into par with the male division.

.

I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket. Looking at it I smiled.

"Scarlett, are you listening to me?" Randy's voice broke my thoughts.

I looked up, he, Cody and Ted were all looking at me.

"Yeah, Randy."

"Good because you need to know what is happening on Monday."

"OK, continue."

Randy carried on telling us what was supposed to happen on Raw and the roles each of us would play.

.

.

After about an hour of going over things our meeting finally ended.

"Drink?" Ted asked.

.

Cody and Randy nodded getting up from their seats at the table in Ted's hotel room.

"Scarlett, you fancy a few or are you busy with Punk?" He asked, practically growling the last part.

"Actually..."

"Of course she's coming with us. It would be rude not to have a drink with your stable mates." Randy said cutting me off.

.

Suddenly it was all decided, without me even getting two words in.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hotel bar downstairs and got ourselves a table. I reached for my phone to text Phil to tell him where I was. Originally we had planned to watch a movie together. As I unlocked the phone a message popped up from Phil.<p>

**_'Hey babe. How long are you going to be? Thinking of ordering pizza. X'_**

**_'I shouldn't be too long. The guys dragged me down to the bar for a few drinks. I'm leaving as soon as I see an opportunity. Pizza sounds good. I'll be up soon. X'_**

.

Before I was able to hit the send button Cody grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bar to take shots with him and Ted after Randy left to take a phone call.

.

After three or four absinthe shots Randy joined us. I admit I may have gotten a little carried away. Randy and Ted began snapping pictures with their phone's while Cody and I knocked back shot after shot of Tequila. I was enjoying myself and had completely lost track of time. The next thing I knew Phil appeared at our table yelling at Randy.

.

He was highly pissed off, that vein in his forehead was pulsating and his face was flushed. If looks could kill, Randy Orton would be one dead Viper. In all my drunkenness I couldn't make out clearly what Phil was yelling, but I did catch a few words like, 'Asshole', 'Snake' and 'Son of a Bitch'.

I stood up and moved towards the Chicago native, steadying myself with the table. He and Randy were toe to toe now, they had the attention of the whole bar, including some of our colleagues. As I reached out to put a hand on Phil's shoulder to calm him down, I lost my balance and fell forward. Quick as lightening an arm shot out to grab me. Looking up I saw the cold eyes of the Viper looking down on me. I tried to stand up and move out of his arms but before I got the chance Randy stumbled backwards, his grip still firm on me. As I tumbled backwards, Phil yanked my arm and pulled me against him. I let out a groan of pain as my shoulder tweaked.

Phil continued walking towards Randy, screaming insults at him. He went to push Randy again but the Viper pushed back, I ended up on the floor as Phil lunged at Randy. The two men exchanging blows on the floor of the bar. Ted ran over to me as Cody called over John Cena and Miz to help break the brawling duo up.

.

With Ted's help I managed to pull myself to a standing position, I didn't feel as drunk any more. John held Randy back while Miz was standing in front of Phil, blocking him from attacking the Viper again. Phil yelled one last thing, something that caught my attention, "I won't warn you again." I was wondering what exactly he meant by that as he turned on his heel and walked towards me.

Once again he took hold of my arm, this time at the elbow and tried to pull me out of the bar with him but Ted had a firm grip on my other arm and would not relent.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Punk?" Ted fumed.

"Back off Ted."

"Let go of my sister."

"Come again?" Phil asked, turning to look directly at my brother.

"I said get your hands off my sister." Ted spat pushing Phil's hand off me and pushing me behind him slightly.

"What the fuck?"

"Just leave Phil." Cody piped in.

"Gladly, come on Scarlett." Phil said extending his arm.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Ted exclaimed.

"Scarlett." Phil said, ignoring Ted's words.

"Are you deaf?"

"Are you? I was talking to Scarlett."

"You really think I'd let her go anywhere with you after what you just did?"

"It's not really up to you now is it Ted? Now if you don't mind I'm trying to leave with MY girlfriend." Phil replied looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

.

I moved to walk towards him but Ted blocked my way.

"She's staying with me."

"The hell she is. She's leaving with me, one way or another."

"What, so you can throw her about like a Rag Doll again? Knock her to the ground and then step over her? Is this how you treat her when you're alone?"

"Shut your mouth Ted. You know damn well I would never lay a hand on her." Phil said seriously.

"Yeah, cos you really demonstrated that tonight when you knocked her down and stepped over her to attack Randy. Classy."

"That was an accident and you know it."

"Does she have a lot of 'accident's' Punk? Is that what you call it?" Ted said with a look of pure venom on his face.

.

I saw Phil clench his fist by his side, the vein in his forehead began to pulsate again.

"Enough!" I demanded as I moved between them. "The pair of you, knock it off."

"Ted go sit down and cool off."

"But..."

"Just do it!"

.

Ted moved to the table where the other's were sitting.

"Yeah, Ted. Be a good boy and do what you're told." Phil smirked.

"And you." I said turning to face him. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Don't turn this all around on me Scarlett. You were the one who didn't answer my texts. I didn't know where you were.."

"And that gave you the right to just come down here and beat the shit out of Randy?"

"Actually yeah. I was worried about you, I called your cell and he answered it. Saying how you and him were 'bonding' and getting 'closer' in the bar." Phil said, hatred for the Viper clear in his voice.

"And you believed him?"

"I know what he's like Scarlett, the man is a snake."

"I can't believe you. You also know me Phil. You should be able to trust me. Just go. I can't even look at you right now." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry. Please, let's just go upstairs and talk about this."

"No, I'm too pissed off. I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

.

"Hey, Scarlett. You can always bunk with me." Randy yelled, that trademark smirk etched on his face as he stood up and winked my way.

.

"You son of a bitch!" Phil snarled as he went to run at him.

"Phil, No!" I yelled, but he ignored me again. Luckily Miz was able to stop him before he got close to the Viper and dragged him back.

"Phil, please just go." I said looking into his angry hazel eyes, tears filling my own. His eyes softened a bit as he looked at me. He nodded his head slightly, turned heel and left the bar.

.

.

I stood still for a few moments, trying to compose myself. Randy was trash talking Phil to the others and boasting about how he could easily have taken him. I marched over to where Randy was now sitting and stood directly in front of him. Anger was flowing though my veins.

"What is your problem? Why do you have to keep goading him?"

"Scarlett, I was simply having a bit of fun. It's not my fault he can't take a joke. You're better off without that loser." He smiled.

"That 'Loser' is my boyfriend, so watch what you say about him. I don't know if I can work with you any more. You obviously don't respect me, maybe I should just quit." I said shaking my head and walking away.

.

* * *

><p>Ted called out after me but I kept on walking. I was so full of emotions at that moment, anger over the way Randy and Phil had been acting, hurt because Phil didn't seem to trust me.<p>

My head was spinning, I needed to get myself a room and fast, I wasn't sure whether I was going to scream or cry, but there was no way I would take the chance of letting anyone see me that vulnerable.

Maybe things would seem better in the morning. Maybe all this would just turn out to be a nightmare and the man I love actually does trust me and love me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who do you think is at fault? Scarlett, Randy, Phil?<strong>_

_**Will Phil be able to talk his way out of this?**_

_**What is Randy up to?**_

_**Will Scarlett quit?**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	6. Miscommunication

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I have been extremely ill. Out of hospital now and seem to be on the mend again. Another long and slow recovery but at least I can hold down food and am beginning to walk again now so that's a bonus. Anyway... enough about me, on with the story._

_Hope you all like this chapter. I had the beginning written a while ago, hopefully it all still flows as one fluid chapter._

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. They mean a lot. A review is like nectar, a reward for pollinating the minds of readers and... addictive. So we'll keep writing to get more._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Miscommunication.<strong>

**.**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I groaned turning over and covering my face with my pillow.

"Finally you're awake. Do you know how much I have wanted to shake you awake?" Came the voice of Natalya.

"Why? Do you have something against sleeping?" I laughed sitting up in the bed.

"No. But you seemed pretty upset last night when you turned up at my door, begging for a place to sleep. I took you in out of the goodness of my heart, because I'm such a lovely woman. Now... spill! Tell me everything!" She said moving to sit on the bed beside me.

"Nosey as well as lovely, eh?" I laughed. "Thanks for last night. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, girl. Now mama needs her gossip. Start at the beginning..."

.

I told Nattie everything. About how Phil had been acting recently, he and Randy's mutual hatred of each other, the awkwardness it created between us all, and how everything spiralled out of control last night.  
>I actually felt better getting it all out there and off my chest. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew I needed to speak to Phil, we really needed to talk about all this.<br>But I decided that it could wait for now.

I was going to shower, dress and join Nattie and Beth for lunch.

.

.

.

**Punk's POV**

.

I paced the hotel room again, I had been doing it all morning. I looked at the clock, 12pm. I was worried.  
>Scarlett still hadn't returned to our room.<br>I had stayed up til 5am waiting for her but to no avail.

Even when I woke up at 9am I thought for sure she would have come been back by now, even if she was still pissed off with me, for a change of clothes at the least. But no, I had not heard a word from her. She hadn't even sent anyone to collect her things, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I could just imagine if Ted turned up at my door, that would surely lead to chaos.  
>The man is an asshole. He can't seem to keep his nose out of my relationship.<br>He and his friend, Orton.  
>That man really pisses me off.<p>

The Viper thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread. He walks about backstage thinking he owns everyone and everything, thinking he can get away with all the things he does. He's a snake, a sneaky, conniving, underhanded, twisted motherfucker.  
>There is nothing he won't do to get what he wants, or what he thinks he wants.<br>He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process.

I slammed my fist on the table just as there was a knock on the door. I ran my hand through my hair before jogging to the door and pulling it open. I tried not to frown as I saw the Glamazon standing on the other side of the door and not the redhead I was expecting.

"Hey Punk, um..."

"You're here for Scarlett's things." I said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Come in. I'll get her things together."

.

Beth stood awkwardly by the door as I gathered up all of Scarlett's things. I wasn't sure what way to take it. Being Scarlett's friend she should have been yelling at me or telling me off for acting like a prick, surely that was a good sign.  
>On the other hand, perhaps Scarlett had decided to end things with me for good, maybe Beth was cutting me a break as she knew I was about to get dumped.<br>My heart began to beat faster. I was actually scared.

.

I handed Beth the black case, just as she was leaving the room I couldn't help myself.

"Beth.." She turned to look at me. "Please, tell Scarlett I'm sorry. I just want to talk to her."

Beth nodded and walked out the door.

"Tell her I love her!" I called out as she was walking down the corridor, she stopped and gave me a small nod before carrying on her way.

Hopefully she'd be able to get through to the redhead.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Scarlett's POV**

.

Beth returned with my bag and I quickly changed. The three of us headed to a small café for lunch. The two blondes trying to cheer me up to no avail. I missed Phil. Even after everything that happened last night my heart cried out for his touch, to hear his voice. Though I was still highly pissed at him.

After lunch the three of us decided to hit the mall, the Canadian female suggesting that retail therapy cures all. I had to admit, she was right to an extent, it did take my mind off my problems.  
>I splurged on some biker chick shoes and a Hell Bunny dress. Nattie had bought a off the shoulder white dress and Beth, a classic little black dress. They were going to a club tonight with a few other Superstars and Divas and were trying to convince me to go. I had said I would, though I wasn't really in the mood, besides I still had to speak to Phil and depending on how that went I could either be spending the night with him or booking myself a separate room and crying myself to sleep.<p>

As we were leaving a shoe shop we heard someone yell, "OH MY GOD! IT'S BETH PHOENIX!" Suddenly we were surrounded by fans screaming and asking for autographs and photos. Dutifully we obliged and then made our way to the parking lot.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few hours later at the arena I was in the Divas locker room with Nattie. I was dressed in a pair of basket ball shorts and a white tank top, my Legacy ring gear underneath.

"Nattie I'm going to go get some water then meet up with Ted and the others. I'll meet you back here after the show." I said exiting the locker room and proceeding down the corridor.

As I entered the catering hall I noticed him straight away. He had his back to me and was dressed in his trademark trunks, kick-pads and black t-shirt.  
>He was sitting with Evan and Kofi, they were chatting animatedly while he sat quietly with a glum look upon his face. My heart sank a little.<p>

I moved to the drinks table and lifted a bottle of water quickly, hoping to make a getaway before he noticed me. The shadow that loomed over me told me that it was too late.

.

"Scarlett." He said. His warm breath tickling the delicate skin on my neck. "Can we talk?"

"I'm busy." I replied coldly as I tried to move myself past him. He side stepped, blocking my way, I made to slip in between him and the table but he put his arm out before I could move as if sensing my train of thought.

"Please?" He whispered.

"No."

"Quit being such a stubborn bitch."

"Quit being a dick." I replied without missing a beat. "Now move."

"Not until you talk to me."

"I am talking to you Phil, now if you'll excuse me..."

"Fuck sake Scarlett!" He exclaimed loudly causing several people to look in our direction.

"Will you just hear me out? I'm trying to apologise here."

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it are you? And will you keep your voice down. I don't want another scene like last night." I said bitterly.

"If you'd hear me out, I'm trying to apologise for that. But once again Princess Scarlett has her panties in a twist." Phil said folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I do and with good reason. Seems my soon to be ex, boyfriend can't keep his temper in check." I said as I slipped past him and made a beeline for the door.

.

.

.

I was fuming as I marched down the corridor.  
>What was it with that man and public outbursts?<br>Did he want everyone and their mother knowing our business?

I was so busy cursing him out that I didn't notice the other person until I walked straight into them sending us both backwards. The other person reached out an arm to stop my ass from making contact with the floor. I brought my eyes up to meet the icy gaze of the Viper. My eyes widened as I saw the reminders of his run in with Phil the previous night.

"I'm sorry about that." I said gesturing to the bruise on his cheek.

"Hey, don't be. You didn't hit me."

"Maybe not but it was my fault." I replied casting my head down.

"Look," Randy hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my head to make eye contact with him. "You are not responsible for his behaviour. Don't feel bad about it. Besides, I'm good looking enough that nobody will even notice." He winked.

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Just because your mother tells you that, it doesn't make it true."

"I'll have you know many a woman has fallen prey to the Lady Killer."

"Yeah, in your dreams doesn't count, Randal." I laughed.

.

I suddenly realised that Randy still had his hand on my hip. I gave a small cough as I moved away and turned a deep shade of red. Randy seemed to take the hint and withdrew his hand running it over his head.

"After you." I said, nodding towards the locker room door. Randy smiled and opened it, keeping it open to allow me to enter.

.

.

.

Inside Ted and Cody were sitting on the leather couch already dressed in their ring attire.

"Come on boys, we've got a show to open." Randy said, clapping his hands together.

"Ahem."

"And girl."

"Much better." I replied stripping off my tank top and shorts. "Let's rock and roll."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Punks POV.<span>**

.

I watched the retreating form exit the catering room and sighed.  
>I had made a complete balls of my apology and now... now I had ended up pissing her off even more. I staggered a breath before taking off in the direction the red head had just gone.<p>

I pushed open the catering room doors and looked around the hallway, the fiery red hair catching my eye at the bottom of one of the adjoining corridors. I began to move towards her when I noticed she was not alone.

I growled. Orton.

Why was it every time I turned around he was buzzing around Scarlett like her stalker?

My eyes were drawn to his hand. That motherfucker had his filthy paw on Scarlett's waist.  
>He was touching <em><strong>MY<strong>_ Cherry Bomb.  
>I kept my distance at the top of the corridor and watched as they laughed and joked about, all the while his hand hadn't left my girlfriend's hip.<p>

I felt a thump in my chest, my heart was beating loudly as the emotions erupted within me.  
>I was beyond pissed, I was livid yet there was a sense of fear.<p>

She hadn't pushed him away yet.  
>What if there was something going on between the two of them?<br>Were they talking about me? Having a good laugh at my expense?

I felt hurt and betrayed.

I clenched my fists by my sides as the tears welled in my eyes, trying to keep myself calm.  
>I couldn't cause a scene here, let them make a fool out of me in front of everyone.<br>That's exactly what they want.

I blinked back the tears and turned on my heel, walking in the other direction.  
>Anger pulsated through my veins, I wouldn't let them get away with this.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. <em>**  
><strong><em>Don't forget to leave a review! <em>**  
><strong><em>Roxxi =) <em>**


	7. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

_**A/N: **Hey dudes and dudettes. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for all the Get Well wishes, they made me smile. You know what else makes me smile? Facial muscles! And reviews. So thanks for all the reviews too! Most of this chapter seems to be in-ring stuff. I don't think I'm really good at writing that but I tried my best as it was vital to the story. Anyway... On with the show! You know the drill, read, review and enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas.__ No matter how much I wish otherwise. Or ask Santa. CM Punk has never been found wrapped up under my Christmas Tree... So far. But there is always this year. Fingers Crossed._

**.**

**Chapter 7: Ain't That A Kick In The Head.**

.

.

I was stood at the Gorilla along with Ted, Cody and Randy, bouncing on the balls of my feet trying to pump myself up. I was dressed in my new ring attire, long, leather looking, black tights and a black and red halter neck bikini style top. Across the back of my tights it said 'Legacy' matching in with my stable mates.  
>When I first saw the outfit it reminded me a little of what Maria Kanellis would wear but I tried not to compare myself to anyone else. I kept reminding myself that it could be worse, I could be wearing the same as Kelly Kelly, next to nothing.<br>I shuddered at the thought.

John Morrison, Melina, The Miz and John Cena arrived a few minutes later, we would be competing in a eight person mixed tag match and our match was up next.  
>Melina and I chatted a little, going over how our parts in the match would go down before the music signalled Raw was back from commercial.<br>We got into our positions and waited.

.

Randy's theme blasted through the speakers, followed by a chorus of boos with a few staggered screams, and we made our way our onto the stage. Ted and Cody led the way down the ramp to the ring, with me slightly behind them and Randy trailing at the end, soaking in the hatred the crowd was spewing.

As I climbed the steps to the ring, I stole a glance at the St Louis native. He was in full Viper mode, steely stare, serpent like movements and signature smirk etched on his face.

I climbed into the ring and stood with Ted and Cody as Randy went to the turnbuckles and performed his pose. He made his way towards us as Miz, Morrison and Melina made their entrance, followed by Cena.  
>The crowd went wild, all the CeNation members were on their feet as 'The Champ' and his team descended upon the ring.<p>

Once the crowd has simmered down and we were in our respective corners the match began with Cody and Miz starting.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The match started off slow, both males locking up and trying to out maneuver the other. Miz got the upper hand after a hard knee to Cody's sternum. He followed that up with a few chops and kicks before tagging in Morrison. Cody got an uppercut in and tried to take advantage by going for a dropkick but missed due to Melina pulling Morrison out of the way. Morrison lifted Cody to his feet and proceeded to throw him about the ring like a rag doll. Cody managed to knock him off his feet with a clothesline and quickly tagged in Ted.

.

In the corner Randy verbally berated Cody which only made the crowd boo harder and louder.

Meanwhile in the ring Ted had turned things around. He was now standing over Morrison delivering stomps to his legs, fully aware that this was his best chance at grounding the high flyer. Randy and I encouraged Ted while Cody stood sulking after his telling off from Randy. Ted lifted The Shaman of Sexy to his feet and went for Dream Street, Melina ran into the ring jumping on Ted's back trying to pry him off her boyfriend. The referee tried to get the shrieking woman back to her corner but she would not relent her grip.

Randy nudged me and I stepped into the ring, grabbed the brunette by her hair and ripped her from Ted throwing her to the mat with a thud. Melina rolled out of the ring while the referee ushered me over to my corner.  
>Ted delivered Dream Street and went for the pin but Melina once again broke the count at two. Ted clenched his jaw as he glared at the woman before she slapped him across his face. He stood up, towering over her, she leapt between the ropes to the safety of the apron while Ted walked towards us and slapped my hand.<br>He pointed at me then to Melina while telling me to 'Deal with her' loud enough for the cameras to pick up.

.

Once again I climbed into the ring, Melina had no choice but to get in, this was a mixed tag match. Men vs men, women vs women. She gingerly stepped through the ropes, careful to stay away from me as we circled the ring. As she passed by the Legacy corner she took her eyes off me and I took the opportunity to get my hands on her.

I grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back, yanking it every few seconds. She reversed it and began twisting my arm before I elbowed her in the face.  
>Melina stumbled towards the corner, leaning on the ropes. I approached her and launched her into the opposite corner, hard. I then proceeded to run at her with a hard clothesline. She sank to the floor and I began choking her, relenting at the count of 4.<br>I picked the brunette up and delivered a devastating kick out DDT.  
>As I got to my feet I heard yelling from behind me, outside the ring the men were fighting, the referee yelling to them over the ropes. There was so much movement, I couldn't make out who was who.<p>

As I turned back around Melina came at me knocking me to the ground. She picked me up and began shrieking, I knew she was going for a Sunset Flip. I allowed her to get onto my back, as she threw her arms in the air and went to flip me, I grabbed her legs and used her own momentum to throw her down onto the mat with a sickening thump. I went for a pin but the ref was distracted with the brawling men.

.

I walked to the ropes, Morrison and Cody were at the announce table exchanging blows while the ref urged them to get back to their corners. Randy, Ted and Cena were directly in front of me as was Miz who was picking himself off the floor.

Once Miz was on his feet I grabbed onto the top rope and jumped, swinging my legs through the bottom, connecting with Cena and Miz, kicking them both in the face.  
>Ted and Randy moved away and I turned back around.<p>

Melina had gotten to her feet but was leaning on the ropes screaming to Morrison on the outside. I moved towards her, giving her a boot to the gut and lifted her performing a swinging side slam. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miz getting back in the ring, he ran at me and instinctively I super-kicked him. He went down like a cannonball.  
>That's when I noticed Ted and Randy fighting with each other while Cody lay on the ground. I got distracted with my team mates that I never noticed Morrison until I felt it was too late.<br>As I spun around I was met with his foot connecting with my face. I must have turned too much because that kick hurt like a bitch.

As I hit the mat I felt something warm trickle down my face.  
>I rolled out of the ring and realised that I was bleeding.<br>Morrison's boot must have caught me slightly, slicing my cheek and eyebrow in the process.

.

.

I lay on the outside of the ring while Ted and Cena went one on one.  
>Randy on the apron shouting instructions to Ted.<br>Cena made quick work of The Fortunate Son, forcing Randy to finally get in the ring with him.

It didn't take long for Randy to get the upper hand.

He gave Cena his patented back breaker and then went on to stomp every limb on his body before giving one last stomp to his head.  
>Then.. he went into Viper mode.<br>Stalking Cena as she struggled to get to his feet.  
>The Viper began pounding on the mat, the crowd went wild, yelling to Cena to 'Watch Out', etc.<br>Once on his feet, the Viper pounced and delivered a perfect RKO to 'The Champ'. Randy covered Cena for the three count and the win for our team.

Cody slipped into the ring with his and Ted's tag titles in hand while Ted helped me up from my position seated against the barrier. Randy snapped his belt from the referee and exited the ring, followed by Cody. Ted and I had already made our way to the bottom of the ramp.

Randy looked at me with concern on his face and reached out to put a hand on my face, momentarily breaking character. He seemed to realise his mistake and turned to yell at Ted and Cody, blaming them for my injury slipping back into character.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once we got backstage Ted stopped me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You need to get that looked at."

"You OK?" Randy asked coming over to where Ted and I were standing.

I nodded.

"Let me see" He said taking hold of my face. "It doesn't look too bad, you'll maybe need a stitch or two. I'll take you to the trainer's room, get Kevin to have a look at it."

"You guys can head back to the locker room. I can go on my own." I said moving out of his grip.

"It's fine. I want to see Kev about my shoulder anyway." He replied "We'll see you guys back in the locker room." He said looking to Ted and Cody.

.

Ted looked at me and I nodded, assuring him I was indeed OK once more before he and Cody took off down the corridor. Randy then turned to me with a small smile on his lips and motioned for me to follow him.

.

.

As we walked down the corridor in the direction of the trainers room my head began to spin, my steps were staggered and there was a shooting pain in the back of my head.  
>I blinked a couple of times to shake it away before slowing my pace as the dizziness got worse.<p>

I stopped completely, holding onto the wall for support as the sounds around me became muffled and I struggled to hear anything at all. Before I knew it, I was on the floor and staring up into the steely blue eyes of the Viper.

My eyes got heavy again and I struggled to keep them open, I blinked a few times before they closed one final time and the darkness enveloped me once again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thanks for reading my little Dynamites! Don't forget to review. **

**Roxxi =)**


	8. Starry Eyed Surprise

_**A/N: **Hey dudes and dudettes. Another update for you all, a little Christmas present from me to you!  
><em>_Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. I love getting emails to tell me people like my story, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling! Anyway... Enough about my fuzziness, On with the show! You know the drill, read, review and enjoy!_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas.__ No matter how much I wish otherwise. Or ask Santa. CM Punk has never been found wrapped up under my Christmas Tree... So far. But there is always this year. Fingers Crossed._

_The song is 'Starry-Eyed Surprise' by Paul Oakenfold / Crazy Town_

**Chapter 8: Starry-Eyed Surprise**

.

_"...Tonight I'm Seein' Stars..."_  
>.<p>

I opened my eyes.  
>I was laying on something hard and cold. I squinted my eyes as the harsh florescent lights shone down from above me. Again I found myself looking at the Viper. His steely blue eyes were unusually warm, worry etched on his face as he looked at me, uncertainty marring his features. Suddenly his face disappeared, replaced with another. I closed my eyes as said figure proceeded to shine a bright light into my face unexpectedly.<p>

.

"Open your eyes Scarlett." A voice said.

.

I did as I was told. The face came into focus and I recognised it as that of Kevin, the trainer.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hallway. You collapsed. One minute you were walking with me the next I turn around and you're on the ground. What happened?" Randy replied, his concern evident in his velvety voice.

"I don't know. Everything started spinning, I felt dizzy then... I don't know. My head hurts."

"I'm not surprised. That's twice it taken a pounding tonight."

"Let's get you to my room so I can take a better look at you. Can you walk?" Kevin asked.

"I think so." I replied.

.

With the help of both Kevin and Randy I got up off the floor. Randy's arm securely around my waist, supporting my body weight as I took a step forwards and stumbled. Randy tightened his grip, holding me against his muscular form. I tried to move again but my knees buckled and I sank. I was expecting to feel the cold tiles of the floor but instead I found myself pressed against the Vipers chest, I looked up into his deep blue eyes, a blush coming to my cheeks.  
>The next thing I knew, I was being picked up bridal style and carried down the corridor by Randy. Every footstep he took, echoed through my head. I rested my forehead against his chest, willing the throbbing to stop as I closed my eyes.<p>

.

When I opened them again I was laying down on a bench with Kevin hovering above me, looking concerned.

"You lost consciousness again." He said as if reading my mind. "I think it's safe to say you have a concussion." He turned away from me, writing something down. I tried to sit up but that idea was abandoned as soon as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my neck and the back of my head. I resigned myself to laying back down again and brought my hand up to my forehead, shielding my eyes from the lights.

.

.

I heard a commotion from outside the door, raised voices. I struggled to make out who it was or what they were saying. Kevin let out a groan and threw down his clipboard and pen before trudging over to the door.

"Can you keep the noise down?" Kevin said with frustration as he pulled open the door.

.

"Where is she? I want to see her. Is she OK?" My eyes snapped open.

"Get lost Punk, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you."

"Bite me Orton."

.

I craned my neck in the direction of the voice but received another sharp pain for my effort.

"Ow! Fuck!" I hissed.

"Scarlett?"

"Punk?" I called out.

"Out of my way, I'm her boyfriend."

"Says who? Last I heard..."

"Nobody gives a fuck what you have to say Orton. Butt out, before I make you." Punk replied, venom seeping from his words.

.

I sat up on the bench, ignoring the pain I was feeling. "Phil? Is that you? Where are you?"

.

Punk pushed past Kevin and came running to my side. He brought his hand up to the uninjured side of my face and looked me in the eyes. His beautiful hazel orbs boring deep into my own. I felt the familiar butterflies flutter in my stomach and a warm, safe feeling washed over me. Just having him near me made me feel secure, like no matter what happened, I'd be safe with him. His eyes were still penetrating my own, as if he was looking for something, I wasn't sure what but he stayed like that for a full minute before he spoke.

"What happened? I saw your match and then Kofi said you collapsed in the hallway. I got down here as soon as I could but that... that Doberman outside wouldn't let me in. Are you OK?" He said in one long breath.

"I'm fine. I'm a little queasy and my head hurts but I'm fine." I replied bringing my own hand up to touch his face. "Phil, I'm sorry."

"What? No, you have nothing to apologise for. I was an asshole. A huge asshole. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"No Phil. You were right, I was just being stubborn. I should have heard you out, I should have gone back to the room and talked it out with you last night. I was stomping my feet like a spoiled brat. I guess we both have things we need to work on."

He smiled as he leaned in and pecked me on the lips. "No, I love you, stubbornness and all."

I gave a sheepish smile, "And I love your asshole-ness." He smirked at me. "I said asshole-ness. You have such a filthy mind."

"Oh please, you knew exactly what you were saying Miss Gutter-mind." He grinned sitting on the bench beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against him.

"Are we... I mean..." I looked up at him again, "Us.. is everything OK between us?" Nervously I bit my lip, drawing my lip ring into my mouth.

"Cherry Bomb, we'll always be OK. You and me, we're unbreakable, indestructible..."

"Like cockroaches." I said cutting him off.

He looked at me oddly and then laughed, "Yeah, like cockroaches. You know, the things you say... sometimes you surprise me... Cockroaches.." he laughed again before kissing my forehead, breaking eye contact momentarily.

"My Starry-Eyed Surprise."

.

.

Kevin came back over over to us.

"Well, you look a lot better. But you have lost consciousness three times already so you need to be careful. I think you should go to the emergency room and have your head looked at."

"No." I said straight away.

"Scarlett, you have a concussion. Who knows what kind of damage you might have. They can run all kinds of test to make sure that nothing serious is wrong."

"I said no."

Kevin looked to Punk.

"He's right Cherry Bomb, you need to get that looked at. What if there's internal bleeding or something?" Punk said, his eyes full of concern.

"I said no. I don't want to go to hospital. I can deal with it. Hospital is a not an option. Can I go now?"

"Well since you won't go to the hospital, it's important you keep extra vigilant. You should stay with someone tonight, so they can keep an eye on you. I want you to take these and if anything else happens you are to go straight to the emergency room. Have you got someone to stay with?" Kevin asked.

.

I looked at Punk, unsure if we would be rooming together again now we had made up.

"Yeah, I'll look after her." Punk replied, squeezing my hand.

"OK then. But any thing else and it's straight to the hospital."

.

I nodded, taking the pills from him.

.

"Now I gave you three stitches. It's just a small cut at the corner of your eye socket. It should heal just fine. There'll probably be some bruising and swelling but I'm sure you know how to deal with that by now."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once he was finished he sent me on my way.

I walked out into the hallway with Punk holding onto me, keeping me upright and ensuring I wasn't going to go smashing my noggin off anything again.

As we left the room I saw Randy leaning up against the wall.  
>I sucked in a breath, preparing myself for the oncoming argument.<p>

He was fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I must have been out for a bit if he had time to shower and dress.

He walked over to us, looking uneasily at Punk before shifting his gaze to me where it softened. He asked how I was and I told him what Kevin had said.

The tension between the Straight Edge superstar and the Viper was brutal, icy even.  
>Punk glared at Randy the whole time he spoke. Shooting small glances at me in-between.<p>

Randy told me creative had come up with a last minute change to our current storyline based on tonight's events and had called everyone to their office while I was out. He said that we would all be given new scripts but not to worry about it tonight, to rest up and he would get Ted to bring me up to speed on everything tomorrow or when I was feeling better. When he finished speaking he looked back at Punk before he sent me a small smile, turned and left.

.

Punk stared after his retreating form, shooting lasers into his back with his eyes before he turned back to me and smiled.

.

I could tell there was something on his mind.  
>What? I didn't know.<br>But there was something in the way he looked at Randy, it wasn't the same hate filled look that he always gave him. There was something more to it.  
>And even the way he looked at me.<p>

When I caught his eye as he glanced at me while I was talking to Randy, there was something different in his eyes. I didn't know what it was but it made me feel a little uneasy.

I shook off the thoughts. What was I talking about? Maybe I was reading too much into things. It was probably my concussion playing havoc with my mind.

I squeezed Punk's hand and gave him a smile as we began walking towards the locker room.

**.**

_"...C'mon The Fun Has Just Begun..."_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thanks for reading my little Dynamites! Don't forget to review. **

**Roxxi =)**


	9. Your Name Is Tattooed On My Heart

_**A/N: **__Hey my little Dynamites. Here is another update for you all, I'm trying to catch up for all the time I missed with updating this story. I'm really getting back into it again, I have so many ideas for it. It's just getting them all down and sorted through that is bugging me. _

_Once again thank you for the reviews, alerts, etc. I cannot begin to tell you how excited it makes me to read your thoughts and opinions. I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying it so far. I have big plans. Anywho... On with the show! You know the drill, read, review and enjoy!_

_._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas. No matter how much I wish otherwise. Or ask Santa. CM Punk has never been found wrapped up under my Christmas Tree... So far. But there is always this year. Fingers Crossed. _

_._

_T__he song is '__Your Name Is Tattooed On My Heart__' by __Screeching Weasel_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 9:** **Your Name Is Tattooed On My Heart**

.

"_...Well I know that our love is for real,  
>But I thought you should know how I feel,<br>So you're not going anywhere, won't fade away,  
>Cause your name is tattooed on my heart and I'll always be true..."<em>

**.**

**Punk's POV**

.

Scarlett and I were laying on the bed in our hotel room watching The Shining. After we had left the trainers room I helped her back to the Divas locker room to collect her bag. She had decided she would just keep her ring gear on and shower back at the hotel.  
>I was glad.<br>We hadn't spoken all day and I couldn't wait to get out of the arena and spend some time with my girlfriend. Alone time, away from everyone and everything, just the two of us.  
>No snakes.<p>

.

Scarlett snuggled up closer to me, resting her head on my chest as I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through her long red hair. She took my other hand and laced her fingers with my own as she stared straight ahead at the TV screen. She was engrossed in the movie, it was one of our favourites. Horror movies, an interest we shared. But I wasn't really paying attention.  
>My mind was otherwise occupied.<br>Occupied with thoughts of one man, a man I despised, a man I loathed with every fibre of my being...  
>Randal Orton.<p>

.

I couldn't stop thinking about that asshole. I hated everything about him, and had for a long time. He thought he was so much better than everyone else. Just because his father and grand father were wrestlers, he thought that entitled him to be at the top of the ladder. He didn't want to work his way up, not if he didn't have to, he'd bitch and moan and make threats until he was given exactly what he wanted. Whether it be main event matches, championships or storylines, what Randal wants he almost always gets.  
>And it makes me sick.<p>

.

There are hundreds of guys like me, guys who work their ass's off in shitty Indy companies, working for next to nothing hoping for their big break, hoping someone will see their passion, their love of the business.  
>Some never make it and end up desolate, still giving small crowds a show until they can't any more.<br>Some do make it, someone spots their potential , gives them a break and they work their damn hardest to succeed. Because they know it can all be over in an instant, one botched move, one bad match and it's over and they go back to where they started.  
>For guys like me who have worked their way out of the gutter, going back is a terrifying thing, you can't go back, not when you've had a taste of the cherry at the top.<br>That's what makes guys like Orton dangerous.  
>They get everything handed to them on a silver platter so often that they stop caring. And the fans tune out, bored of seeing all the Super Cena's and Randy Orton's winning title after title, not giving the young guys a shot.<br>They are a cancer on this business that I love so much.  
>But it's not just them, it goes even higher up, from the bookers and writers all the way to the top dog – Vincent Kennedy McMahon.<p>

.

.

.

Scarlett shifted in my arms and I looked down at her, she was asleep. She was truly beautiful and the best bit about it was that she had no idea just how stunning she was.

She played down her looks a lot, she wore make-up if and when she wanted to, she didn't feel the need to smother her face in orange paint like the majority of the other Divas.  
>That was one of the many reasons I loved her, she knew who she was and embraced it, she didn't try to change for anyone, not even me, though I would never ask her to.<br>Sometimes I'd just stare at her and wonder how an old douche like me got her. Young, gorgeous, smart. And with nearly ten years between us I often wondered what it was she saw in me. She was twenty one years old, most people her age were out living it up, partying every night. Not staying in to watch movies with a Straight Edge thirty one year old. Sometimes felt like I was holding her back. But then I reminded myself that Scarlett was her own person, and she didn't let anyone make her do things she didn't want to do.

That's one of the reasons why I got so angry last night when she went out for drinks with Orton.  
>I knew that she had chosen to go out with him, he hadn't made her and that's what makes me think there is something going on between them. They had been spending so much time together lately, both in and out of the ring. I didn't want to think these things but I couldn't help it.<p>

My eyes travelled down her arms, to her chest, past her slightly exposed torso right down her long slender legs and back up again.  
>My eyes settled on her hips.<br>The same hips Orton had had his slimy paws on.  
>I began to imagine his hands all over her and felt my blood boil.<p>

.

"_... Am I such a fool,  
>To show my love for you,<br>I know it's no mistake,  
>And no this thing is not a fake..."<em>

.

I moved slowly from the bed, making sure not to wake her and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I leaned my head against the bathroom mirror and tried to will the images away.  
>Images of that snake touching her, kissing her... I punched the mirror.<br>My fist making it crack and shattering a few shards. I ran my hands under the water to wash off the blood, then threw some water over my face.

No. I wouldn't let myself think like that.

Scarlett would never do that to me.  
>She loves me.<br>And besides, even if she didn't she's not that cruel. She knows how much I hate Orton, she would never destroy me like that. I was just being paranoid. It was all in my head. I took a deep breath before opening the door and moving back into the hotel room.

I looked at the sleeping redhead and sighed.  
>I really hoped it was paranoia.<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Scarlett's POV.**

.

I awoke at 6am, still tired and groggy. Phil had woken me every few hours to make sure I was still alive. While I appreciated him looking out for me, I would have appreciated an unbroken sleep.

Stretching slightly I yawned.  
>I looked to my right, there he was, my knight in shining armour.<br>Sleeping peacefully.

I went to move to get out of bed but felt myself restrained by a large arm around my midsection. I tried to pry myself free, taking hold of the wrist and attempting to unsecure it from my waist but as I tried to remove it a muffled voice startled me.

"Go back to sleep."

"You sleep on, I'm getting up."

"No." He replied pulling my back against him so that we were now spooning. "I don't want you to leave."

"Well unless you want to get covered in pee, I suggest you relinquish your hold."

He pouted, eyes still closed and finally he loosened his grip.

"Thank you." I said as I bounced over him out of the bed and into the bathroom.

.

.

.

I emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later after peeing, having a quick shower and brushing my teeth. I wondered over to sit on the edge of the bed with the towel wrapped around me securely while I dried my hair off with a smaller one.  
>I felt the bed shift, suddenly a head appeared on my shoulder.<p>

.

"You smell good." He said trailing small kisses from my shoulder to my neck, nuzzling the tender flesh and continuing to trail kisses up to my ear. "So good." He whispered heavily in my ear, his breath warm causing me to shudder before he began nipping at my ear lobe.

I stopped drying my hair and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his stubbly skin against my damp flesh. He reached around me, pulling the small towel from my hands and threw it across the room before gripping the front of the towel I was wrapped in, turning me around and pulling me towards him until I was flush up against him. He grinned wickedly at me as he pulled the material from my body and dropped it onto the floor.

.

Carefully he laid me back onto the cool sheets, hovering above me, looking into my eyes and smiling as he spoke.

"I love you. You're my Cherry Bomb."

I smiled up at him and reached out to lace my hand with his. I furrowed my brow as I noticed the abrasion on his hand.

"What happened?" I asked, taking hold of the injured hand with both of mine and caressing the wound.

"I cut it. It's nothing." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the wound. He lightly palmed my face, stroking my own wound with his thumb.

"What are we like? Plasma Partners." He laughed before placing a light kiss on my injury followed by a harder kiss on my lips.  
>Before he could pull away, I pulled him back to me, giving him a passionate kiss.<p>

.

Our kisses began to get more hungry.  
>It was like I needed to feel his lips on mine, like I couldn't survive without them.<p>

Within minutes I had discarded Punk's clothes and we were in the throws of love making.

He was so sweet and gentle, this wasn't the wild, animalistic sex that we usually engaged in.  
>This was the tender, sweet yet passionate love making that always reminded me how much I was loved.<p>

To everyone else, Phil Brooks is CM Punk, the douche bag Straight Edge guy who is loud, obnoxious and rude. But to me, he is Phil – My beautiful, passionate, loving Punk, who can piss me off with one roll of the eyes but who can also make me smile without even saying a word. It's at times like these, when he shows this hidden side of him, when he's at his most vulnerable that I remember exactly why I do and always will love him.

.

After we were finished, I lay curled up in his arms as he stroked my bare back.  
>I traced the tattoo on his chest with my finger tips, a small smile on my lips.<br>I had never been this happy before in my life.  
>It was as if I had been incomplete my whole life, like part of me was missing and I never realised it until I met Phil. And now... Now I was whole, he was my other half, we fitted together perfectly.<br>Phil had made my heart complete, and it belongs to him forever.  
>His name is tattooed on my heart.<p>

.

"_...Don't forget that I won't forget you,  
>Wherever I go, What I do,<br>__And should you slip my mind, I'll have this to remind me,  
>Your name is tattooed on my heart and I'll always be true..."<em>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. You guys make me so happy! I love you all!<strong>

**Roxxi =)**


	10. Say Hello to My Little Friend

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Another update...! Thanks you once again for all the reviews, I will get around to doing a proper Thank You to you all, eventually._

_This chapter is more of a filler, I'm building up to something and I need to set it all up. Bare with me folks, I promise there will be some drama unfolding shortly!_

**.**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas. No matter how much I wish otherwise. Or ask Santa. CM Punk has never been found wrapped up under my Christmas Tree... So far. But there is always this year. Fingers Crossed. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapter 10: Say hello to my little friend.**

.

I stepped out of the elevator at the lobby and made my way across the marbled floor to the dining room. Ted had called me this morning. Checking up on me as usual, ever the protective big brother. He had asked me to meet him for breakfast so he could bring me up to speed on the new storyline. I had spent all of yesterday with Phil, watching movies, eating crap and just spending some one on one time together. So I was feeling a lot better now and ready to dive back into work.

.

I walked through the large double doors, glancing from table to table until I saw the familiar figure, head buried in a newspaper as per usual. I strolled up to the table and sat down, he still hadn't noticed my presence.

"Find any good bargains on at the 'Get-A-Life' store?" I said cheekily while tugging the paper down from his face.

"Ha, ha." He said dryly before folding the paper up and setting it aside.

"So, new scripts?" I asked.

"Scarlett, you know my rule. Food first."

"Oh of course, how rude of me to deprive your gut of the calories." I smiled before we both stood from the table and moved to the breakfast buffet.

.

.

I grabbed a plate and began browsing the selection of fruit as Ted's eyes glazed over at the sight of a pile of crispy bacon. I smiled as I placed some strawberries and blueberries on my plate before moving along the table.  
>I stopped at the egg station, debating between scrambled egg or an omelette.<p>

"Why not have both?" A voice spoke from behind me.

.

I turned to see none other than Randy Orton, I gave him a small smile before turning back to the food.

"That would just be pure greediness." I replied spooning scrambled eggs onto the side of my plate.

"So Ted lied, the big appetite doesn't run in the family?"

"Nope, Ted is just a human garbage disposal."

.

He laughed as he stacked his plate while I went to get myself a drink.

.

.

I sat back down at the table with my final selection of: Fresh fruit, scrambled egg, a piece of French toast, a slice of bacon and a mug of tea. I was just about to eat a forkful of eggs when Ted sat down with the biggest plate of food I have ever seen. It was packed high with ham, eggs, sausage, toast and of course lots of bacon.

"My God Ted, are you eating for six?"

"I'm a growing boy." He said with his mouth full.

"One day you're going to wake up and weigh 300lbs."

"Nah, I have a fast metabolism. I'll burn all this off by lunch." He grinned as he chewed, exposing masticated pieces of bacon tumbling around in his mouth.  
>I averted my eyes before I threw up.<p>

.

We continued eating and making small talk, insulting each other, the usual breakfast routine. When we were finished and out plates disposed of, we got straight down to business.

"So what exactly was said at this impromptu meeting?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"Well," He began, swallowing his orange juice, "We were summoned to the creative department. Apparently our match sparked off some new ideas."

"Like what?"

"The end of Legacy." I looked at him, he was serious. I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" I asked quickly. Afraid that my botch had been the reason.

"They said they had been struggling with a way to end the storyline for a while. We all knew this wouldn't last forever and there isn't much else they could write for us. We've basically done everything already." He said sitting back in his chair. "And no, before you ask it wasn't anything to do with you. They actually liked the botch in the match, your injury is what inspired them to come up with this new direction for the story."

"So, did they say what was going to happen? How is this all going to play out?"

"They're still writing that part, but they've given us new scripts for Monday night and we'll just take it from there."

"Oh." I replied, feeling slightly deflated. This was supposed to be my big break and now it was ending.

"Hey, cheer up." Ted said leaning towards me, "You're getting a title shot."

.

My head snapped up to look at him.  
>Again his face was serious, no hint of deceit in his eyes.<br>This wasn't a joke.

.

"Are you for real?"

"Yip." He smiled brightly.

"Holy hole in a doughnut Batman! This is fucking awesome!" I exclaimed jumping from my chair to engulf the man in a hug.

"Here's your script." His muffled voice spoke as I squeezed him excitedly.

.

I took the script and bid him goodbye before throwing down some money and running out of the dining room.

.

.

I ran through the lobby and between the closing doors of the elevator. I pushed the button for floor seven as I bounced up and down on my feet.

"Either you need to pee real bad or Ted told you that you're getting a title match." The velvety smooth voice spoke from behind me for the second time today.

"Yes Randal, I have just been informed of the good news." I grinned turning to face him.

"Congratulations. I'll let the full name calling slide, this time."

"You're so kind." I replied, my sarcasm clear. "So, Legacy is ending."

"Yeah, it would seem so."

"And you're fine with that?" I asked leaning against the back wall of the elevator as the doors opened and Kelly and Eve got on.

.

"Hi Randy" Kelly squeaked. I rolled my eyes. God, I hated that blonde bimbo.

.

Randy nodded his head at her before returning his gaze to me.

.

"I don't really have a choice do I? But I kind of liked being a teacher, taking Ted and Cody under my wing, even if I was evil. I didn't even really get to mentor you, make you as immoral as me. " He laughed.

"Well I'm sure you'll get over me." I replied.

.

"Slut" Kelly muttered.

.

"What did you say?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Me?" She asked like butter wouldn't melt, "Oh, nothing."

"Bullshit. If you've got something to say Jelly Belly, say it to my face."

"Fine. You're a slut. There, happy?" She smiled and it took all my strength not to slap her.

"Well you'd know all about being a slut now wouldn't you?"

"I'm not the one cheating on my boyfriend." She spat at me. "I thought you had standards Randy."

.

It was no secret that Kelly wanted Randy.

They had had a drunken fumble last Christmas and since then she hadn't been able to let go. Despite Randy's numerous rejections.

.

"I do Kelly, the only time I lowered them was the night I slept with you." He replied smoothly.

.

Did I mention Randy was never particularly gentle with his rejections towards her?  
>But still the dopey cow kept coming back for more.<p>

.

"Well clearly you've lost them completely now, if you're with the likes of her." She said, completely ignoring his insult.

"He hasn't lost them completely, he hasn't went back for another go on the company bike." I said gesturing to the blonde.

"Why so angry Scarlett? Did we interrupt you two?" She shot back, smirking at Eve.

"If I slept around, which I don't, believe me I still wouldn't sleep with Randy. I'd be too worried about what you might have given him. We've all heard the locker room talk about you and a case of genital herpes."

.

Kelly stepped towards me, calling me all the names under the sun, I squared up to her ready to knock her teeth out when the doors opened and Randy pulled me out before I could even get my hands on her.

.

.

"What the hell?" I said kicking against him. "I was just about to introduce her to my little friend... My Terror Fist!"

"You should be thanking me.."

"Thanking you? For what? Letting that bitch get the better of me? Yeah thanks a lot." I ran a hand through my hair, frustration evident on my face.

"No, you should be thanking me because I just stopped you getting your title match revoked."

.

I looked up at him, I'd forgotten about that. She'd pissed me off so much that I went into automatic 'Ass Kicking Mode.'

But he was right, breaking a Barbie in half was 'Conduct unbecoming of a Champion.'  
>They'd never let me near the title again.<p>

.

He put me down on my feet and I kicked the wall.

And a potted plant.

Twice.

.

"You're right. Thanks." I said not looking at him. I was highly pissed.

"No problem. Hey, look I actually got to teach you something." He laughed and I failed to suppress a smile.

"Now I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell Cody and Ted before every match." I raised a brow at him, "Don't fuck up."

Again I laughed, "Aye-Aye Captain."

.

.

I set off down the corridor, towards my hotel room.

.

"By the way." Randy called out.

.

I stopped and turned.

.

"You don't really think I'm diseased do you?"

"Yip." I replied.

.  
>He frowned a little.<p>

"You have I.E.D. Remember?" I laughed and carried on my way.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know your thoughts, opinions, etc.**

**I'm open to adding your suggestions to this story, so let me know if you have any ideas.**

**Roxxi =)**


	11. The Venom of The Viper!

_**A/N: **Hey guys! I have a Christmas present for you all, another chapter... Yay! And a long one at that! A wee bonus to say thank you for reading my little story. And thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all. _

**StephNexus**_ – Surprise! Actually, I was going to leave this until after Christmas but I saw your review and thought I would surprise you! Thank you for your comments, I hope I can answer some of your questions in the upcoming chapters._

_Next chapter I will list each and every one of you that has reviewed and thank you all properly. I would have done it now but it's Christmas Eve and I'm about to bleach my hair, dye my hair, cut my hair and bake two chocolate fudge cakes, so I'm a little pushed for time._

_._

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas. No matter how much I wish otherwise. Or ask Santa. CM Punk has never been found wrapped up under my Christmas Tree... So far. But there is always this year. Fingers Crossed.__

__.__

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 11: The Venom of The Viper!**

.

.

I burst through the door of the hotel room, startling Phil who leapt from the bed and looked at me was a surprised look on his face.

"Geeze woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He said sitting back down on the bed.

"Sorry." I replied crossing the room to sit on his knee. "Guess what?"

"Um... You saw Johnny Depp in reception?"

"No. Although that would be awesome." I said a huge grin on my face, "Think.. bigger and better."

"Ok... um... Ooh, they're bringing back WWE Ice Cream Bars?"

"Er... no." I replied and he pouted.

"Dammit." I rolled my eyes, putting my arms around his neck.

"Ted was telling me about this new storyline of ours."

"Oh, well it must be good judging by that shit eating grin you've got plastered on your face."

"Mmmhm, Very." I nodded. "Well it seems that Legacy will be ending soon... sad news but... not before yours truly gets a shot at the Women's Title."

"Scarlett that is amazing. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you, even more than I am that Legacy is ending." He replied pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks. Everything isn't worked out yet so I'm not sure exactly how Legacy will be ending or if I'll actually be getting the title but I've got my script for Monday so I'll read that and we'll all take it from there."

"That's brilliant babe. I'm proud of you." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

Monday arrived fast. Apart from house shows, I spent all my time learning my script and training. It had been an exhausting week but all that hard work would be worth it when I got my title match.

.

.

Phil and I arrived at the arena early, we had a quick bite to eat first then went our separate ways. He had a match tonight with Kofi, if he won he'd challenge Rey for the intercontinental title. He wouldn't tell me the results, he said I had to watch. So I kissed him goodbye as we came to the intersection corridors, he went one way and I went the other, making my way to the Divas locker room. I changed into my black tights, boots and a cropped, ripped up Misfit's t-shirt before making my way to the trainers room. After my concussion last week I had been to a doctor but Kevin said he wanted to see for himself that I was well enough to work.

.

After assessing me and agreeing I was in tip top condition I was given the OK and I left for the Legacy locker room. The boys and I still had a few things to go over before our promo tonight.  
>The new storyline would begin tonight, I had memorised my script to the letter and still I was nervous.<br>I just hoped I could either shake my nerves off before the cameras got rolling, or manage to cover them.

.

.

Sitting in the Legacy locker room, Randy and Ted were deep in conversation across the room.  
>I was situated on the couch going over my lines.<br>Cody was talking on his phone in a hushed manner.

I assumed it was Layla, it seemed the two were an item. They were always flirting and after the last house show they had slipped off together and were spotted by Kofi Kingston at a diner 'holding hands and making goo goo eyes.' His words, not mine. I hoped it was true, Cody seemed to be taking the end of Legacy the worst, it would help to have someone to get him through it. I guess he was apprehensive about going into singles competition, after tagging with Ted for so long.

.

Ted was thrilled, he couldn't wait to get his hands on a singles title, he wanted to show dad he was as good as he was. Although I knew our father was already very proud of Ted.

.

Randy on the other hand, he was a different kettle of fish. Although he had told me yesterday he was fine with it and that he loved being a mentor, I thought there was more behind that. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was definitely more to how Randy felt about this than he let on.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

We took our positions in the hallway. It was time for our promo.

.

I sat on a crate while Ted stood beside me. Randy and Cody stood just off camera.

The camera man got into his position, adjusted the lens until he was happy with the shot, nodding at the director who called out "Action."

.

.

"You shouldn't be here tonight." Ted began. "Not after what happened last week.

"Ted, I told you I'm fine."

"Scarlett, you have stitches in your face."

"Plenty of people get stitches, it's no big deal."

.

Just as Ted opened his mouth again to disagree with me, Randy walked over.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked, his voice gruff as usual.

"Look at her face Randy." He said. "And she has a concussion."

"Had a concussion Ted." I piped in.

"Have you been to the trainer?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I have been cleared to work."

"OK."

"OK?" Ted scoffed looking at Randy, "Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Ted?" Randy growled.

"I want you to show a bit of concern. Look at my sister's face, John Morrison did that. Tell me we aren't going to let him get away with this." Ted replied, practically yelling.

.

Randy turned towards the younger male slowly, glaring down at him.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me again, DiBiase. Don't ever forget who I am." He backed off slightly.

"And as far as Morrison goes.." He turned to look at me. "I'll make sure he pays for putting his hands of a member of The Legacy."

.

At the other end of the corridor, Miz, Melina and Morrison appeared and began walking towards us.

"Is that a fact Orton?"

.

Randy turned to face the trio, that cold steely glare of his focused on them.

"You made a big mistake Morrison."

"And you're going to make me pay?" He replied. "Oh, we're shaking in our boots."

"If anyone should be worried, it should be you." The Miz chirped in, pointing at me. "You kicked me in the face last week, you made me a laughing stock in front f everyone. Don't think I have forgotten about you."

"And don't think I've forgotten about you." I replied, shifting my gaze to the Ohio native. "You came into that ring to screw me out of the win, if I hadn't hit you first, you would have done exactly what your buddy here did to me. You deserved that kick, I just wish I had hit you harder."

"You think you're better than me?"

"The Legacy is better than all of you. Scarlett could beat you hands down every week." Ted spat.

"Really? Then I accept the challenge. We'll see who's the best. You know usually I don't hit girls, but I'll make and exception for you."

.

And with that the trio took off down the other corridor, but not before Miz turned back.

"See you in the ring later, babe." He grinned and blew me a kiss.

.

.

I looked at Ted, my eyes wide with shock.

"What the hell Ted?"

"I didn't say anything about a match."

"Well he seems to think you did."

.

Silence engulfed us for a few moments before the Viper spoke.

"Ted, you go talk to the GM and see about getting Scarlett out of this match."

"OK." He replied and took off down the hall.

"And Ted." Randy called out. "You'd better hope he agrees."

.

When Ted was out of sight the director yelled 'Cut' and thanked us.

.

The promo was pre-recorded and would air at the beginning of Raw. Which I was glad about, it gave me plenty of time to get myself psyched up for my match.

.

It had been a long time since any of the Divas had fought in a inter-gender match, these days it was all mixed tag matches, women never got to go one on one with the men.  
>So I felt privileged to be given such an opportunity.<br>I knew that this was a test run by the higher management, to see if bringing the Divas back into the spotlight with these types of matches, would go down well with the public.  
>I knew in my heart they would, as a fan it's exactly what I would like to see.<br>Just like back in the Attitude Era days.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few hours later, Raw had already begun.  
>The second match had just finished and Raw had gone to commercial. I left the Divas locker room and made my way to the Gorilla.<br>Punk's match was up next and I wanted to wish him luck.  
>As I turned the corner I saw Kelly standing with Punk and Kofi, she hugged them both and wished them luck. As she caught my eye, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Punk's cheek. Then skipped off.<br>I removed the scowl from my face, replacing it with a bright smile as I walked towards my boyfriend. He smiled and held his arms open as he noticed my presence.

"Hey Cherry Bomb. What are you doing here?" He asked embracing me.

"I'm here to wish my hunky boyfriend luck. Have you seen him around by any chance?"

"Hmm... hunky you say? Nope, not at all. But since he's not here. How about a good luck kiss for me?" He grinned and I leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"He's a very lucky guy, your boyfriend."

"Truth be told, he's a bit of a douche, but I love him anyway." I smiled.

"Good luck babe." I winked at him as his music began to play.

"Luck is for losers." He said without missing a beat, "It's clobberin' time." He said with a wink of his own.

.

.

.

I watched Punk's match from the monitors in the Divas locker room with Beth and Nattie.  
>I felt so proud of him, he was in full character mode, the crowd were booing him and he ate it all up. CM Punk would occasionally taunt the crowd and Kofi, he was brilliant at portraying a heel.<p>

Halfway through the match Kelly came in and sat on one of the benches. When Punk delivered his patented high knee and bulldog combination she cheered loudly, obviously trying to get a reaction from me, but at Nattie's urging I ignored it. Beth offered to lead her outside and Glam Slam her onto a car but I politely declined, if anyone was going to break her face, it would be me.

.

The match finished off and Punk was the victor, he performed a beautiful G.T.S on Kofi before going for the pin and picking up the win much to the annoyance of the crowd.

.

I stood up and excused myself as I went to meet him.  
>I had been so excited at his win I had never noticed the blonde bimbo was missing from the locker room until I saw her in front of my boyfriend with her scrawny arms around his neck.<p>

Punk looked annoyed, he was never good at hiding his annoyance for long. I was tempted to stay back and let him say something to her but the part of me wanting to congratulate him overpowered that thought and I ran towards him. He pushed Kelly aside the moment he laid eyes on me.

.

"Congratulations." I yelled jumping into his arms.

He swung me round before setting me on the ground but not releasing me.

"Thanks. Next stop, Intercontinental Champion." He smiled.

"I can't wait."

"I think you're needed." He said glaring behind me.

I should have guessed it. Sure enough standing looking at us was Randy, Ted and Cody. I turned back to Punk.

"I'll see you after, we can celebrate properly."

"Hell yes! Go kick some Cleveland ass." He said giving me one last kiss before I slipped from his arms and made my way over to my stable mates.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Our promo had run just before Punk's match, now it was time for our next promo, and this one was live. I was bricking it.

We got into position in our locker room. "And action."

.

.

The locker room door opened and in walked Ted.

"Well?" Randy asked from his seat on one of the benches.

.

Ted shook his head, "No. He wouldn't do it. He said he thought it was a great match and one he'd be interested in seeing. That there was no chance he was going to cancel it."

"Damn Piper. He's doing this to screw with us."

.

I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ted asked.

"Thanks to you and your big mouth, I've got a match up next." I said storming from the room.

.

Randy rose from his seat and walked towards Ted.

"You'd better hope she wins, or it's you I'm holding the both of you personally responsibly."

"What did I do?" Cody replied jumping up from the couch. "I wasn't even there."

"If you hadn't screwed up last week in our match, we would have won the damn thing and none of this would have happened." Randy yelled before he walked out the door, slamming it behind him leaving Ted and Cody alone.

"What are we going to do?" Cody asked.

"I don't know." Ted replied.

.

.

"Good job guys. Thanks." Randy opened the door again and we both entered the room. "The match is up next if you all want to head out." The director said before he and the crew left the room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The match was fairly one sided. Miz dominated throughout. I got a couple of kicks in but every time I started to build momentum, he'd cut me off.

Miz had just laid me out of the mat with a Skull Crushing Finale.  
>He should have went for the cover, but he didn't.<br>He decided to humiliate me more by show boating and taunting me.

To my surprise, and to that of the announcers, the crowd began chanting my name. Willing me to get up and stop The Chick Magnet.

When he'd decided he had taunted me enough he went for the pin, once again trying to humiliate me by yawning with one hand to his mouth while the other was draped across me. Just before the referee's hand came down for the three count I got my shoulder up.  
>Miz was livid.<br>He launched into a heated argument with the ref, while I used to ropes to get to my feet.

When he turned back I hit him with a Super Kick, connecting my boot with his chin. He went down and I quickly went to pin him.  
>I hooked his leg but I never heard the ref count.<br>Looking up I noticed he was shouting at someone at the ropes.  
>I got up from the ground and moved to see who was interrupting my match, I was surprised to see Cody.<p>

"What are you doing?" I yelled to him. "Go away."

.

I turned back in the ring as Miz got to his feet only to see Ted dive under the bottom rope and hit Miz with a chair shot. Unfortunately the referee had chose this time to turn his attention back to the inside of the ring and I was disqualified.  
>I looked at Ted with a look of fury in my eyes before I slipped out of the ring, completely ignoring Cody and stomped up the ramp.<p>

.

.

.

Backstage I continued to stomp through the hallways, Ted and Cody ran after me.

"Scarlett!" Ted yelled as I continued to ignore him.

.

I entered the locker room and began throwing stuff into my bag.

The door opened, Ted and Cody entering still trying in vain to speak to me.

I threw my bag on the floor and went toe to toe with Ted slapping him in the face.

.

At that moment Randy burst through the door or should I say a very angry Viper.

"What the hell was that out there?" He screamed.

"You told me to make sure she won." Ted screamed back. "I was trying to help."

"You didn't do a very good job. She lost the match."

"We were just following orders." Cody piped in.

"Following orders? I never told you to interfere. I'm in charge of this group, you all do as I say."

"Well maybe we're sick of following your command." Ted yelled.

.

Before he could say anything else, Randy punched him knocking him to the floor.  
>Randy moved around Ted, berating him while he lay on the floor. He looked to me, but before he could open his mouth Cody charged at him. Randy pushed me out of the way before Cody speared him into the lockers.<br>The two rolled about the floor before the Viper got the upper hand, he got to his feet and delivered a few kicks to Cody's ribs.  
>He was seething, he began backing up towards the shower room.<p>

He ran at Cody and punted him in the head, I let out a shriek.

.

The Viper began panting heavily, his eyes looked demented, his face was contorted into that sick smile of his as he looked at the unconscious body of Ted.  
>He began backing up again.<br>Fear rose within me. I moved in front of him.

"Enough, you've punished them enough." I cried out, reaching out tentatively with a shaking hand to touch his forearm.

His head snapped to look at my hand on his arm before he brought his eyes to meet mine. The look of sheer terror on my face evident as I gulped down hard, my tear filled eyes stayed locked with his as he took a step towards me. I panicked and pulled my arm away, jumping back slightly as he kept moving towards me and I backed up.

.

Soon I found my back against the wall.  
>My body began to shake as he advanced on me. His wild eyes bore into me as he stood over me, as I closed my eyes and swallowed the fear rising in my throat. I prepared myself for the oncoming blows, but nothing came.<br>I opened my eyes, expecting to see he was gone but was shocked to find his face mere millimetres from my own.

I held his gaze before I let out an involuntary cry.  
>This seemed to trigger something within him. The Viper moved back slightly, clenched his jaw and reached out, I screamed instinctively but his hand never made contact.<br>Instead he ripped open the door before exiting the room, leaving me with the two battered bodies of my team mates.

.

"Cut. That was awesome guys." The director thanked us before leaving.

.

I smiled before leaving to go shower and change.

As I walked down the hallway I couldn't help but think of the look I had seen in Randy's eyes.  
>Sure we had been acting but I saw something in his eyes, something that was not in his character, something real and not a part of his acting.<br>The moment I saw it, it had made me feel uncomfortable.  
>I don't know why as I don't even know exactly what I was I saw all I know was that it left me with an uncertain feeling in my stomach.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. <strong>_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all the way from Ireland!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	12. A Tit for A Tat & the world goes crazy

_**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Things have been crazy.  
>Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year.<br>Here's a quick update for you all.  
>Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review. =)<em>

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but the OC's and my ideas. This is entirely a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or any of it's Superstars & Divas.  
>No matter how much I wish otherwise. Or ask Santa.<br>CM Punk was not found wrapped up under my Christmas Tree this year.  
>There is always this year.<br>Fingers Crossed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Tit for a Tat and the whole world goes Crazy.<strong>

**.**

.

"Phil, it's not funny."

"I never said a word."

"Then wipe that smirk off your face."

"What smirk?"

"The one making you look like a Cheshire Cat."

"Oh that one..." He replied, his grin growing wider.

"Remove it, or I will." I threatened placing my hands on my hips.

"Is that how we're playing? Fine then I don't like that top you're wearing. Remove it, or I will." He wiggled his eyebrows. Smirk still firmly in place.

.

I rolled my eyes.

.

"Come on Cherry Bomb."

Punk stood from the couch and moved towards me, placing his hands on my hips.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

.

At that I burst into laughter.

.

"Oh Phil, you do crack me up."

"I'm glad I entertain you but we still have a problem. You see my top is off and my tats are clearly visible but your top is still on. We need to rectify the problem."

"Tit for tat, eh?" I replied trying to suppress a smirk of my own.

"Yip. Thems the rules."

"Well, rules are rules..." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, inching my lips closer to his, "But... I have a photoshoot to go to."

.

Punk's face dropped and he pouted.

.

"I bet you're sorry you laughed at me now." I laughed as I pulled away.

"Aw babe. I'm sorry. But you know, I don't see why you're so pissed about a photoshoot anyway. It's only mildly awkward."

"It's not the shoot I'm pissed about, it's the outfits I have to wear." I replied, my annoyance returning.

"What's wrong with the clothes?" He asked, perplexed.

"They're not clothes, that's what's wrong. More like dental floss. I think I was born with more clothes on."

"That sucks. At least you won't be alone." He offered, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah Phil, because parading around in barely there outfits in front of my brother and his friends really makes it all so much better."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... back up... It's not a Divas shoot?" Punk asked, his face getting more serious.

.

Oops. I was regretting ever opening my mouth now

.

"No, it's a Legacy shoot for a feature in RAW Magazine."

"So Orton is going to be there?"

"And Ted and Cody."

"Orton is going to see you wearing next to nothing?"

.

I stayed silent, seeing his growing anger.

.

"Standing next to you while your body is on show?"

"And Ted and Cody." I repeated.

"Who gives a fuck about Ted and Cody?" He yelled.

.

I gulped. I wasn't prepared for his outburst. I decided to let it slide, considering I knew how he felt about the Viper.

"No way." Punk yelled, flailing his arms angrily. "No fucking way."

"Phil.."

"You can't go."

"I don't really have much of a choice." I said as put on my hoodie.

"I won't let you."

.

I stopped midway through zipping up the hoodie and turned to face him.

"You won't _let me_?" I spoke slowly.

"You can't do it."

"So which is it Phil, I _can't_ do the shoot or _you won't let me do the shoot_?"

"Both. You're not going."

"I'm sorry, that answer is incorrect. But thank you for playing."

"Scarlett.. You are not going."

"Last time I checked, I make my own decisions and whoa.. wait. What was that? Oh it looks like I'm doing it."

"Scarlett..."

"This had been fun. Love to stay and chat but I've got somewhere to be."

"Scarlett." He repeated this time louder.

"Those skimpy clothes won't wear themselves." I shouted as I lifted my bag and exited the room, slamming the door behind me.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I stormed down the hallway, thoroughly pissed off.

Who the hell did he think he was?

OK, so he hated Randy, that still didn't give him the authority to dictate my life for me.  
>He knew how I felt about being told what to do.<br>The smart thing to do would be to go back and talk to him, try and work out something where he won't feel so jealous.  
>Yep that is what I should do.<br>Pity I'm not smart.  
>Fuck him.<p>

.

.

.

.

I entered the room that the photoshoot was being held in. There were lights everywhere, chairs, tables, and all sorts of props strewn all over the place and people chatting away and making themselves busy.

There at the back of the room, at the centre of all the lights was a green board with a camera directly in front of it.

Someone called out my name, I turned to the left, the direction of the voice to see Ted standing, beckoning me over. I walked towards him. He, Randy and Cody were sitting on a few chairs at the corner of the room, away from all the action.

.

I sat my bag down and took a seat.

"Hey." I greeted.

Cody nodded in acknowledgement, as did Randy but he let his gaze linger a little longer, a look which I caught and furrowed my brow at.

.

"Hey. What's up your butt?" Ted asked noticing my shitty mood.

"Nothing."

"Clearly. You're just a ray of sunshine."

"Fuck up Ted." I replied to sniggers from the three of them.

"Trouble in paradise?" Randy asked shifting his gaze from his phone to me.

"No." I responded immediately. "If you must know, I'm annoyed about the outfits they want me to wear."

"What kind of outfits?" Cody asked suddenly interested.

.

Ted hit him a smack on the back of the head.

."Dude. My sister." He said before turning to me. "What's up with the outfits?"

"They leave little to the imagination." I replied.

.

The look on Ted's face changed. He looked at little awkward.

"I'll have a word" He muttered before going off to search for someone to speak to.

.

"I didn't think you'd be that much of a prude."

.

I snapped my head to the side.

"Prude, Randy? No. I just don't want to look like Skankasorus, Kelly."

"Worried your little boyfriend might get jealous?"

.

Randy seemed different today. The way he was speaking to me held no hint of playful banter like usual. He spoke with ice and venom in his voice, it was almost as if he was annoyed with me.

.

"No, I'm worried the other Divas might get jealous and a huge cat fight will break out and you will 'accidentally' get trampled on your pretty little face and have to retire and hide in a cave away from all human contact."

He glared at me.  
>He actually glared at me.<p>

I frowned not really understanding what was going on with him.

Randy clenched his jaw before standing up and walking away.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The photoshoot wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The photo's of the boys and me were basically just us in our ring gear.

There were a few shots where I was dressed in a slinky black dress while the boys were in tux's, another where I was dressed in a Mafia Moll style outfit. Pinstriped mini skirt, hot pants underneath, a shirt tied just beneath my chest, a tie and stilettos. The guys dressed as gangsters.  
>I didn't see the point or where they were going with it but I went along with it.<p>

.

Then there were a few solo photo's.

I was dressed in black leather trousers and a red leather bikini style top.  
>I had a whip in my hand and hooker boots on my feet.<br>I looked like a dominatrix.

Ted left at this point, feeling so uncomfortable.

The others disappeared shortly after.

.

I continued on with the photos, including some shots of my bio and my match photo.

You know, the one they show when you have a match coming up.

.

The most uncomfortable ones, were they shots in beachwear.  
>Getting into bikini's and pretending I was on a beach and not in a cold room at the back of a sports arena made me feel stupid.<p>

Even more so when the photographer yelled 'Anne' and Anne threw water over me.

I wanted to slap Anne but instead I was told to pout.

The pout ended up looking very sinister which the photographer liked.

I guess that is my 'Up to Evilness' look Phil is always talking about.

.

.

.

.

After I got changed I exited the changing room to find the room was now empty. All the people were gone as was the camera and all the lights.

I felt my phone vibrate.

It was Phil.

_About before, I never meant to come off like that. I'm sorry. I love you Scarlett. x Punk_

.

I smiled as I thought of something.

I tapped out my reply.

_._

_I'm sorry & I love you too. Let's just forget about it. I have a surprise for you that I think you'll very much enjoy! See you soon. x Cherry_

.

I set my bag down and ran back into the changing room.

I grinned as I spotted what I was looking for.

.

A few minutes later I cracked open the door and peeked my head out, making sure the room was still empty before I emerged dressed in a lacy black and red bra and panties set.

I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a few hours.

Punk would love it!

I proceeded to put on a pair of stilettos, might as well go all out.

Just then I heard footsteps behind me, quickly turning around I came face to face with the Viper.

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**A wee bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry but I couldn't resist. **_

_**What do you think will happen? Or What would you like to see happen?  
>I'd love to know your thoughts.<strong>_

_**Anyway, Thanks for reading, don't forget to hit the review button and leave a bit of feedback. Let me know how I'm doing.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	13. Secrets

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter but it had to be done. Why, You ask? Because I'm slightly evil. Anyway, here is the continuation. Hope you all enjoy!_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea and the OC's. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or it's Superstars and Divas._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

.

.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" I asked hastily trying to cover myself up with my hoodie.

"I think I owe you an apology."

"What?"

"Earlier, I came across as rude."

"Um.. that's OK Randy..."

"It's not OK." He cut me off. "I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I spoke quickly. I was feeling awkward, standing in underwear hidden only by a hoodie.

"Great."

"Did you come back here just to apologise to me?"

"Actually, I never left. I've been sitting in the back waiting to apologise." He smiled.

"Oh." I blushed, realising he had seen the photoshoot.

.

Randy didn't move, he just stood there looking at me.

.

"Was there something else?"

"No."

"Well, if you don't mind.. this is not really a good time." I said, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"I've seen you in underwear before." He laughed.

"Firstly that was a bikini and secondly, I didn't know you were here during the photoshoot."

"I wasn't talking about the photoshoot." He said moving towards me.

"Randy..." I began but was cut off.

"In fact, I've seen you in less."

I looked at him wide eyed.

"I've got to go."

"Running back to Punk?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I ignored him and proceeded to throw a few things into my bag with one hand, while holding up the hoodie with the other.

"Did you tell him?"

"You're alive aren't you? That should answer your question."

He scoffed, "As if he could kill me. I'd end him."

"Look enough with your ego inflating. Why are you bringing that up? We agreed."

"What, can't I reminisce?" He asked with a smirk.

"Bullshit. Stop trying to cause trouble between me and Phil. Just because you two can't stand each other, it doesn't give you the right to mess with my relationships. We're supposed to be friends."

"Can't stand each other? Oh, sweetheart it runs far deeper than that. I loath that man, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"Whatever. Just leave me out of it."

He laughed.

"You really don't see it do you? I thought you were just denying it, pretending you didn't see it, but you really don't have a clue do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are as much a part of this as I am."

I furrowed my brow.

"Don't you see, this thing between Punk and me, it all leads back to you."

He looked at me, inching closer. The look on my face told him I hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"Punk knows how I feel about you, and he's threatened."

"How you feel about me?"

"You can't tell me you don't know."

"Know what Randy? You're really starting to annoy me with this cryptic bullshit."

"That I love you."

Silence.

I stared at him in disbelief. Searching for a tell, something to let me know he was lying.

"Just when I think you can't possibly sink any lower, you go and surprise me. You really are pathetic."

"I'm serious, Scarlett. I'm in love with you, I have been for years."

Randy frowned as I doubled over into a fit of laughter.

"That's not really the reaction I was going for."

"What were you expecting? That I'd run into your arms, kiss you and we'd live happily ever after?"

"Actually, yes."

"Then you're deluded. I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth."

"I'm not lying."

"And even if it was true, I'm with Phil."

"Don't deny you have feelings for me."

"I love Phil." I replied raising my voice.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes Randy, I have feelings for you."

"I knew it..."

He moved towards me, a small smirk of his face. He reached an arm out to cup my face, but I pulled away.

"Dislike, disgust, ... I could go on but I think you get the picture."

"You have no romantic feelings for me at all?"

"I LOVE PHIL." I repeated.

"Than why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what? There is nothing to tell him."

"ABOUT US!" He yelled.

"Us? There is no us, Randy. There never was and there never will be."

He stepped forward again, I slapped his hand away as he reached for my face. He grabbed my wrist and held it, while he grabbed my other hand and I dropped my hoodie.

"Don't tell me you don't think about us?"

"No, I don't." I replied, snapping my arms away from him.

"But you know what they say, 'You never forget your first.'"

"I was sixteen, I've moved on since then."

"We should be together. We're perfect, we have a connection, we have chemistry and we have history."

"History being the operative word. Anything we may or may not have had, was teenage infatuation. What I feel for Phil, is real love."

.

I pulled away from him completely and moved to the bench my bags were sitting on.

I pulled out a long top and put it on, picking my hoodie from the floor and putting it in my bag. I felt a hand on my shoulder but before I could open my mouth I was spun around, pushed against the wall and was attacked by a set of soft lips.

Immediately I pushed him off, surprised by the strength I seemed to possess.

.

"That refresh any memories?" He smirked.

"Yeah, it does actually. It reminds me of why I carry pepper spray. Try that again, and I'll give you a demonstration."

"How do you think Punk would react if he found out that his precious girlfriend lost her virginity to the man he hates?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Me? No, I'm simply asking a question."

"OK then, here's your answer. He'd be livid. But eventually, he'd forgive me because he loves me. You, on the other hand would have a target on your back."

"You think I'm scared of Punk?" He scoffed. "Even if I was, you are worth fighting for."

"I'm not a trophy. I'm not an object you can just claim possession over."

"Baby, you've been mine since I made you a woman." He smirked as he traced a finger across my collar bone.

.

His head shot to the side as I delivered a sickening slap.

"Touch me again and I'll break your face."

"You used to love me touching you. Tell me, does Punk know all your sweet spots? Does he know that nibbling on your collar bone, ear lobe or jaw makes your knees go weak?"

.

He leaned down.

"That whispering in you ear gives you goosebumps?"

.

I suppressed a shiver as his hot breath met my neck.

.

Randy pulled back slowly, looking straight into my eyes.

"Can he make you moan like I can?"

.

I swallowed hard, finding it hard to breathe. I gathered my composure quickly, finding my voice.

.

"No, he can't."

.

A large grin broke out of Randy's face as I spoke. He licked his lips as he bent down to capture my lips again. I put my hand up stopping him, placing a finger against his lips.

.

"Because with Phil, I don't have to fake it."

.

With that I grabbed my bags and headed for the door.

.

.

"He'll find out about us eventually, and do you really think he'll ever be able to touch you again? Knowing that I was there first."

.

I grasped the handle as I heard his footsteps behind me and then felt his hand on mine.

.

"Fuck you Orton." I spat.

.

He smirked before leaning down to my ear.

.

"He may have your heart right now, but just remember I'll always have your Cherry."

.

I pulled open the door and pushed my way past him but not before he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him.

.

"See you around, Cherry Bomb." He winked.

.

I pulled away from him and took off down the hallway without another glance back.

Shit.

My teenage years had come back to bite me on the ass!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or suggestions you would like to see._**

**_Don't forget to review._**

**_Roxxi =)_**


	14. Catch 22

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Another update for you. Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated._

_Thanks to:-_

**Xpunkifiedx, Erika Raedene, StephNexus, WaDelicious, redheadedsweetheart, Miserlou. **

_Who reviewed the last chapter. _

_And everyone else who reviewed the other chapters, a huge, huge thank you. It has cheered me up to read them when I was feeling a little down._

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea and the OC's. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or it's Superstars and Divas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Catch 22.<strong>

.

I played with the salad on my plate, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Phil speak until he placed his hand over mine, stopping me from pushing the lettuce any further with my fork.

"Hmm?" I asked finally lifting my gaze from the table.

"I asked if you were finished."

"Um... yeah."

"Are you OK? You don't seem yourself." He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just not really hungry." I replied, with a forced smile.

.

Phil stood from the table and brought our rubbish to the bin.  
>When he returned, he lifted his bag and held out his hand for me. I took it, he pulled me up and we both made our way to the exit.<br>We walked down the corridor towards the locker rooms. Phil was chatting away but I wasn't paying attention, my mind was elsewhere.  
>He stopped abruptly, making me come to a halt too.<p>

"You sure you're all right Cherry Bomb?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

.

He motioned to the door he was stood beside. The name plate on the door read 'Divas Locker Room.'

.

I gave a sheepish smile.

"Oops. I guess I was day dreaming again."

"As usual." He laughed. "See you later, babe."

"Actually, Nattie was talking about heading out to a club for a few drinks. You fancy it?"

"Nah, I'm kind of beat. I think a movie is my plan for tonight. But if you need a ride home, give me a call."

"I'll give it a miss too..."

"No. You're going." He cut me off. "You spend most of your time staying in with me, go out and have fun with your friends."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Let your hair down, have fun and do whatever it is you girls do." He laughed.

"Yes, sir." I mock saluted.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. "Enjoy yourself, and remember call me if you need a ride, I'll be awake."

"I will. Later, Punk."

"Later, Cherry."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Punk POV.**

.

I watched Scarlett go into her locker room then continued down the corridor to my own.

I was glad she was going out tonight.  
>Not that I didn't want to spend time with her, I loved doing that.<br>I just couldn't stop feeling guilty that I was stopping her from going out and having fun like other girls her age. We spent most of our time in the hotel room, watching movies, etc. Basically, we spent all of our time together, just the two of us.  
>Sure, that was fun and all but there was a part of me that kept thinking that one day she would realise that she was missing out on the fun of her youth and she'd blame me. I never made her stay in with me but I think sometimes she feels obligated.<br>If I wasn't so exhausted I'd have went too, I guess I could make more of an effort to socialise more.  
>Going out more as a couple would probably be better for us too.<br>Scarlett hadn't been herself these past few days.  
>She seemed preoccupied with something, tonight will do her a world of good.<p>

.

As I reached my locker room I saw Orton leave his. He smiled that patented smirk of his as he passed me. I would love to wipe that smug look off his face one of these days. I know the son of a bitch is trying to wind me up, I can't wait until this storyline with Scarlett and him ends.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Scarlett's POV.**

.

I sat in the Divas locker room staring at the wall. My mind was still in over drive.

That night that Randy had cornered me and told me he loved me was still bothering me. After I left I had wondered the hallways for a while.  
>My head was still spinning.<p>

When he had confessed to me, I didn't see any hints that he was lying, but then again Randy is a good actor.  
>They don't call him 'The Lady Killer' for nothing.<br>The man could sweet talk the pants off a Nun.  
>I knew first hand how convincing he could be but still, there was a part of me that didn't think he was lying, a part of me that believed him.<br>And I hated that part of me.

.

My plan to show Phil the sexy underwear had been thrashed, I was no longer in the mood. But I had told Phil I had a surprise for him.  
>Thinking quick, I called Sheamus and borrowed his 'Interview with a Vampire' DVD. Phil and I spent the rest of the night watching it, it was one of our favourite movies that we hadn't seen in a while.<p>

.

The next few days I had thought of nothing but what Randy had said. I'm sure Phil had noticed my distance. But I couldn't stop my mind from dwelling on everything.

Would Randy tell Phil?

I was tempted to tell him myself, get it out of the way and just be honest with him. I was sure that he would be pissed about the Randy part of it, but it was years before I met him.

.

When we first started dating, I had heard things about Phil's past relationships, he knew things had been said about the amount of Divas he'd dated. But we agreed that the past was the past and was not relevant, so we never talked about who we'd dated, etc.

.

I nearly told him yesterday. We were having a lazy Sunday in the hotel. I was just about to spit it all out when I remembered Randy's words.

.

"_**Do you really think he'll ever be able to touch you again? Knowing that I was there first."**_

_**.**_

Those words stopped me in my tracks.

Would Phil stay with me if he knew the truth?

.

Randy had said that their hatred was far worse than I could imagine.  
>What if Phil could never even look at me again, let alone touch me?<br>What if he hated me?  
>I couldn't bear it.<p>

.

My phone buzzed, shaking me from my thoughts. I glanced down and saw I had a message from Ted telling me to come to the Legacy locker room. I put my bags away and made my way there.

.

.

.

My time spent in the Legacy locker room was quiet.  
>I only spoke when I needed to and I made sure to keep away from Randy. We went over our script for tonight. It was just Ted, Randy and I since Cody was 'injured' after Randy's punt to his skull last week.<br>'Injured' Cody was actually in Barbados sunning himself.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ted and I made our way to the ring for our tag match against Morrison and Melina.

.

Melina and I began the match, trading kicks each of us trying to get the upper hand.  
>I managed to get the advantage with a roundhouse kick, knocking Melina to the ground.<br>She scurried to her corner and tagged in Morrison, which under mixed tag rules meant I had to tag in Ted.

.

The two men went back and forth for a while.  
>Morrison flying around the ring, bouncing off ropes and knocking poor Ted to the mat time and time again. Ted countered and knocked Morrison off balance as he was climbing the turnbuckle, sending him to the mat after landing on the ropes in a delicate place.<br>Ted was going for the pin when at the top of the ramp, Miz appeared.  
>Ted released the pin and moved to the ropes, watching the Chick Magnet as he approached the ring.<br>When he reached the bottom of the ramp, he walked around the ring to stand in Melina's corner.  
>Ted was brought back to reality with a forearm to the back of the head, courtesy of the Shaman of Sexy.<p>

.

.

While Ted and Morrison were brawling in the ring, Miz had made his way around to my corner.  
>Standing below me he began talking to me.<p>

"Hey Scarlett." He yelled, loud enough for the crowd and the cameras to pick up. "Hey, how's your head?"

.

I ignored him and began cheering Ted on.

"Want me to kiss you better?" He smirked and placed his hand on my leg.

.

I turned around and kicked him in the face, sending him backwards towards the announce table.  
>As I turned my attention back to the ring, Melina had just tagged in.<br>I slapped Ted's shoulder and climbed in, launching myself at the brunette diva.  
>I knocked her to the ground and began pummelling her. I set her up for a DDT when she swept my legs out from under me and tagged Morrison in again.<br>I quickly moved to my corner but noticed it was empty.  
>As I turned, I saw Ted chasing Miz up the ramp, the ref also watching them.<br>Before I could call out to him I was grabbed from behind, before I knew it Morrison had delivered a Moonlight Drive.  
>I lay on the mat as he slipped under the ropes and Melina pinned me.<p>

.

After Melina and Morrison celebrated and left the ring, I rolled out and made my way up the ramp, through to the back.  
>I had to be fast, we were shooting a promo when Raw came back from commercial.<p>

.

.

.

I heard raised voices as I approached the locker room door.  
>Opening it, I entered to find Randy and Ted in a heated argument.<br>There was furniture strewn about the place, a broken table, clothes and bags around the floor.

.

"You screwed up again."

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, yet it keeps happening. I'm getting sick and tired of your stupidity." Randy bellowed.

"Well, I'm getting sick and tired of your ego."

"Excuse me?"

"You treat us all like crap. What, you've never made a mistake? You've never lost a match?"

"Yeah, I have lost matches, but I've never screwed my own team over and left my partner hanging in the ring. I've never left my sister on her own to face the man that gave her a concussion."

"Miz came down to interfere. I had to keep him away. How was I supposed to know what would happen?"

"Everyone knew what would happen! It was obviously a set up!" Randy yelled as his face turned red.

.

I stood there frozen to the spot as the two men shouted back and forth.

.

"Enough!" I screamed. The pair turned to look at me, obviously they had not noticed me enter the room.

"Scarlett, I'm..."

"Shut up Ted." I cut him off. "I don't want to hear your attempt at an apology."

"See Ted, even your own sister -"

"And you can shut up too."

.

The St. Louis native looked at me wide eyed, Ted too looked surprised at my words towards 'our leader'.

.

"I'm sick of coming back to this locker room every week to you guys tearing each other apart. We're supposed to be a team."

"Tell that to your brother, he's the one screwing up every week." Randy replied.

"Let's not forget you punted Cody last week. Leaving us a man down for who knows how long."

"He deserved it."

"Maybe so but we need to stick together and show solidarity, we can't show any weakness. Otherwise we'll have the sharks circling."

"She's right." Ted piped up. "We need to focus on the rest of the locker room, instead of fighting amongst ourselves."

.

Randy was silent for a moment.

.

"Fine, but if you-"

"I won't." Ted butted in.

"Any more screw up's, and you're out."

.

And with that Randy stormed out of the locker room.

I walked over to my bag to get my clothes, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

.

"We need to meet up tonight. My hotel room, when the show is over."

"Why?"

"We need to come up with a plan to get rid of Randy."

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	15. The End of a Legacy

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who reads my story. I feel so thrilled every time I get an email to tell me someone has reviewed, favourited or alerted my story or me as an author. It really makes my day so thank you all once again. _

_Here's another update. Hopefully you like it._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think, love it or hate it, all opinions are welcomed._

.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea and the OC's. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or it's Superstars and Divas. _

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The End of a Legacy<strong>

.

After the show ended we went back to the hotel to change and then headed to a nearby club. Nattie, Beth, Maryse and I arrived together, Melina, Miz, Morrison, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jericho, Gail Kim, Big Show and Evan Bourne were already there.

.

Maryse and I headed straight to the bar. The French Canadian and I had got to chatting while we were getting dressed back at the hotel and had really hit it off.  
>We had a lot in common, including our mutual dislike of Kelly.<p>

I had just ordered a Vodka and coke when Maryse handed me a shot and said what I assume was 'Cheers' in French. Not one to be rude, I downed the green liquid before feeling the burning sensation in my throat.  
>Absinthe.<br>My long time enemy.

.

Deciding to get my own back I ordered two Jager bombs and made the blonde neck it. Seeing the pleasant look on her face, I knew she was another name to add to the list of people I had converted to sharing my love of Jagermeister.

.

I heard a bellowing voice and knew before even turning that John Cena had arrived. The man could never go unnoticed, his voice reverberated throughout the crowded club. I turned to see him flanked by Ted, Randy and Sheamus. I took my drink and threw it back, instantly ordering another.  
>So much for a relaxing, enjoyable night out.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

My plan to completely ignore Randy seemed to be working, due in the most part to the amount of alcohol I was pouring down my throat.  
>After six vodka and cokes, three Margaritta's and I don't know how much Jagermeister, I was totally fucked.<br>I had spent the past ten minutes at the bar with Sheamus, drinking a pint of Guinness while taking shots of Bailey's.  
>My stomach was not happy with me for the addition of the creamy substance. The next thing I knew I was running to the ladies to rid my stomach of it's contents.<br>So very lady like.  
>After puking my ring up, I moved outside for some fresh air.<p>

.

Sitting on a bench I let the cool air wash over me. Although my head had stopped spinning I made no attempt to move. If I stood, I would possibly either fall flat on my face or find other liquids that wanted to escape through my mouth. I felt a presence beside me, I smiled as I came face to face with Miz.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, you OK?" He asked.

"Course. I'm just peachy." I grinned.

"You ready to leave?"

"Why Michael... I never knew you felt that way. While you are an extraordinarily handsome man and me and you would just be mind blowing, I'm with someone."

"No... I... I didn't mean..."

.

The look on his face changed and he began to panic before I burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Fuck sake Scarlett." He play slapped me. "You had me worried for my life there. Punk would kill me." He laughed.

"Aww, I'm sorry Miz, couldn't resist."

"Right, I'm gonna get you a ride home. You are obviously way too drunk."

"Why? Because I said you were handsome?" I laughed again.

.

He made a quick phone call then returned to the bench beside me.

"Your ride is on it's way, m'lady."

"Thank you Michael." I replied, trying to curtsy and nearly falling head first to the concrete.

"Careful, I don't want to have to bring you to the ER tonight."

.

We sat in silence for a little while longer before he spoke again.

"Scarlett?" He began. "We would be mind blowing wouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah. Two sex pots like us... the Earth would implode. So much awesomeness cannot be contained."

.

.

A car pulled up and Miz nudged me. The driver door opened and out stepped Phil. He approached us with an amused look on his face.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Stacks. Until Bailey became a bitch."

He laughed and helped me up, one arm around my waist, supporting my weight while escorting me to the car. He opened the passenger door but I stopped him.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Everyday."

"Oh look it's after midnight... I love you." I replied, leaning in and kissing him.

"I love you too, drunky."

.

Phil placed me in the car and stood speaking to Miz for a few minuted before the door to the club opened and the Viper emerged, cigarette in hand.

.

Randy stared straight at me, holding my gaze before he broke the stare and turned his eyes to Phil. The Straight Edge Superstar was looking right back at Randy, his body had stiffened and he looked on edge.  
>He quickly bid goodbye to Miz before moving to the car and getting into the drivers seat. Again he looked out at the St Louis native, I saw his jaw clench as he put the car in gear and began to move. I stole a glance out the window as we drove away.<p>

The Viper's eyes were still glued to the car as we sped down the lane.

Then.. I blacked out.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning I woke with a splitting headache.

I rolled over, letting out a groan.

.

"Morning, Sunshine." Came a booming voice. It felt like I was being punched in the temples.

"Shhh... Quiet time."

.

A laugh rang out.

"No, sweetheart. It's just gone noon, it's 'Get up, get showered and get dressed' time."

.

I let out another groan as the covered were ripped from my body.

.

Reluctantly, I sat up. My head spinning. Once the room had stilled, I stood from the bed, a pout on my face as I faced the brunette man.

"You're mean."

"Only because I love you. It's for your own good. A shower will make you feel better."

.

.

.

The next week I was sat in the Divas locker room.  
>We were in Missouri this week for Raw.<p>

I didn't have a match that night and wasn't needed for some time, so I was sitting backstage chatting with the girls between matches.

After my hangover last week I had declined the invitation to go out tonight, last week had put me right off drinking for a while.

The same could not be said for Miz. Apparently he and Cena had gotten into a drinking contest after I left and he won.

The bad side, he was dying the whole next day Stupidly, he came to the arena for the house show and was teased by his colleagues.

Poor Miz, not every winner, wins.

.

The door knocked, Gail answered it returning with a large envelope in his grasp.

She handed it to me. I opened it, it was my new script for tonight.

The note attached said that some last minute changes had been added and they were sorry for the inconvenience.

Eagerly I opened it as the girls were leaving for their lumberjill match.

As I scanned through the pages, trying to wrap my brain around the changes as I got the the last page, my mouth dropped.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

I read the last page over and over again, still not quite believing the words.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I stood at the Gorilla waiting for my cue. I had tried constantly to phone Phil to tell him about the script but I kept getting his voicemail. After leaving messages to call me back, I took off to search for him.

But to no avail.

The man seemed to be invisible, nobody had seen him, he wasn't in catering, the locker room or the trainer room. He seemed to have vanished.

Randy's match was on now, Ted and I were about to run down to interfere and I still hadn't seen Phil.

.

"You're on." Called a stagehand.

.

Ted and I made our way down the ramp.

The referee was down, Miz and Randy were both on the mat, trying to get to their feet. Randy yelled at Ted, who grabbed a chair and slipped through the ropes.

He stood, chair in hand waiting for Miz to get to his feet and turn around.

.

**-Smash-**

.

Ted whacked Miz with the chair, sending the Chick Magnet to the mat.

Suddenly someone came through the crowd, it was Cody. He dove into the ring, he looked at Randy with an enraged look on his face.

Randy yelled to Ted again to his Cody, but Ted turned to face Randy.

I slid into the ring, a chair of my own in hand.

The three of us advanced on the Viper, Ted and Cody the closest to him. Both Cody and Ted shouting, telling Randy how much they despised him, were sick of him berating him, etc.  
>Ted lifted the chair and swung.<p>

.

The crunch of metal sounded throughout the arena, followed my a thud as the body hit the mat.

.

Ted looked down at the fallen superstar on the floor before his eyes met mine, a look of surprise on his face as I swung back my chair and made contact with his head.

My brother fell to the mat.  
>I dropped the chair in my grasp and looked down at the bodies of my brother and team mate before I lifted my head to meet the cold blue eyes across the ring from me.<p>

He moved towards me, stepping over the broken bodies until he was face to face with me. A smirk grew on his lips as he moved til our bodies were almost touching.

A smirk broke out on my own face as I grabbed his hand and raised it in victory.  
>The crowd booed us as we stood among the carnage in the ring.<p>

He turned to look at me, a slight glint in his eyes as he swept me up into his arms my legs around his waist, twisted smiles on our faces as he brought his lips to mine.

Raw ended with a close up of me and Randy Orton locked in a passionate kiss.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed._**

**_Don't forget to review._**

**_Roxxi =)_**


	16. The Mascara Trails

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who reads my story. I feel so thrilled every time I get an email to tell me someone has reviewed, favourited or alerted my story or me as an author. It really makes my day so thank you all once again. _

_Here's another update. Hopefully you like it._

_Don't forget to let me know what you think, love it or hate it, all opinions are welcomed._

.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea and the OC's. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or it's Superstars and Divas. _

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Mascara Trails.<strong>

.

**Punk POV.**

.

I closed the locker room door behind me.  
>I had been called into a last minute meeting. Kofi had hurt his knee so we had to work out a new ending to our match where I would be the one to take the blame for putting him out of action while he got surgery and recovered. I had just gotten back to my locker room in time to catch the end of Orton's match.<br>I was surprised to see Scarlett run down to the ring. I had went over her script with her during the week and as far as I knew this wasn't in it.

.

I watched with anticipation as it became clear this was the end of Legacy.  
>A wide smile on my face, I was delighted about the end. I hated knowing that douche was around my girlfriend all the time. I saw Cody come through the crowd and he, Ted and Scarlett cornered Orton in the ring.<br>My smile grew bigger, although I knew it was all scripted, I loved to see Orton get his just desserts. I furrowed my brow as Scarlett hit Cody with a chair, then did the same to her brother.  
>Confusion turned to disbelief as Orton picked up the redhead and held her to him before bending his head down to capture her lips.<br>My smile faded, replaced with a snarl as I watched the man I hate run his hands all over my girlfriend of live television.

I turned the monitor off, I couldn't look at the scene any more. That's when I noticed a flashing on my phone. I had a few voicemails and texts. Scanning through them, I saw they were all from Scarlett.

_**.**_

_'Hey Punk, call me back ASAP. They've changed my script and I need to talk to you. Love you.'_

.

The rest all said the same thing.  
>This is why she was desperate to get in contact with me. She wanted to warn me. At least I knew that she was as blindsided by this as I was.<p>

Though, it still didn't make it hurt any less.

I sat silently for a few moments before standing, putting my phone in my pocket and then leaving the locker room

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Scarlett's POV.**

.

I climbed out of the ring, my hand entwined with Randy's as we walked up the ramp, careful to keep in character in front of the crowd.

.

As soon as we got backstage, I angrily pulled my hand away from him and turned to send him a glare. I was livid. The script had called for a kiss between the pair of us, that is all it said. Randy had gotten a little too into it for my liking.

.

"What's up sweet cheeks? You seem annoyed?" He smirked.

"What's up?" I scoffed, "I'll tell you what's up... Your time on this earth if you ever touch me again."

"I was just following the script."

"Nowhere did it say to lift me up, to put your filthy paws on me and it certainly said nothing about sticking that disgusting tongue of yours into my mouth!" I yelled.

"I was ad-libbing, making it more realistic. I can't help it if I'm a professional."

"Bullshit." I spat, "Pull that crap again and I'll cut your balls off. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" He said with his hands held up in a defensive manner.

.

As I was storming off in a rage, I collided with a solid figure who was rounding the corner.  
>I was knocked off balance slightly, bracing myself on the wall to regain my composure.<br>I looked up and met the familiar hazel eyes. I felt my heart tug as I saw the pain and anger in those hazel orbs. His gaze went behind me, his body stiffening as he saw the man whom I had been arguing with moments before.

"Phil..." I whispered but he cut me off.

"Hey babe." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead, "Great work out there."

"Thanks." I replied while eyeing him sceptically.

.

"What about me? Aren't you going to congratulate me on my amazing acting work?" Came the smug voice of the Viper.

Without even turning around I knew he had that patented smirk on his face.

.

"Yes, well done Orton. It must have been a stretch for you. You know, pretending you actually care about another person." Phil replied, his hand going to my waist.

"We both know that isn't true, Punk."

"Really? Since when have you cared about anyone else but yourself?"

"On the contrary, it was easy. Scarlett means a great deal to me."

"Pity the feeling isn't mutual." I spoke up, wanting to end this awkward moment.

.

I felt Phil squeeze my hip, he was liking my nastiness towards the viper.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to... get closer." Randy purred.

I scoffed, "Come on Phil, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

.

I went to walk away, but upon noticing Phil's lack of movement I stopped and moved beside him, holding his forearm.

"You can scrub my back." I winked.

.

Phil smiled wickedly before taking my hand, "Later, Randal."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back in the hotel room, I had just showered and was now dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Phil was unnervingly silent. It was beginning to worry me.

.

Suddenly he spoke, startling me so much I dropped my hair brush.

"You and Orton..."

.

I spun around instantly, "There is no me and Orton."

"That kiss-"

"Was nothing."

"But-"

"Phil, please." I pleaded, "It was in the script. A last minute change. I knew nothing about it til the last minute."

"I know."

"And I tried to call you to let you know but I couldn't get through to you, then I tried to find you but you were nowhere to be found, I even tried to speak to Stephanie about it but she refused to change it..." I rambled.

.

Phil placed his hands on my shoulders, "I know baby."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset with you, this isn't your fault."

"You're not upset?"

"Not with you... But I am angry. I'm livid at that asshole. I bet he asked for this. He probably begged and pulled whatever strings he could to get them to write that."

.

He began to pace the room, wringing his hands out.

"Phil..."

"He thinks he's so smart. He's trying to get to me, playing mind game. Well, he did his worst and I didn't bite. So that plan backfired on him.." He began to ramble now, he kept muttering curses over and over again, vowing to get Randy back.

"PHIL." I yelled, getting his attention. "Sit down."

.

He looked at the serious look on my face and complied.

"The reason for the script edit was because they've decided to go in a new direction. They've come up with a new angle, one you're not going to like." I began.

.

His face was blank, I couldn't read him at all.

.

"They've decided to put me and Randy into a storyline together. A romance angle. From now on we're the new power couple in the WWE."

.

As I finished speaking, I waiting to see his reaction. I was expecting fireworks, explosions.  
>I expected him to go off in a rage and throw things around the room.<br>What I was not expecting was for him to sit there in silence with a blank expression on his face.  
>But that's exactly what I got.<p>

.

I knelt down in front of him, placing my hand on his I looked into his eyes.

"Phil..."

.

He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking me over.  
>He moved to the middle of the room and stood there, looking at me with an anxious look upon his features.<br>He ran a hand over his face before he opened his mouth to take a deep breath, then he released it.

.

"Scarlett, there's something you need to know." He began, "Orton... He's not as friendly as you think he is."

"Oh, I know. The man is an asshole. Believe me I have only dislike for the man, and even that seems too good for him."

"No, what I mean is... He.." Phil tripped over his words as he tried to find the right way to say what he wanted to say. "He's playing sick mind games. And not just with me. He.. he wants you."

.

I remained silent.

.

"He's in love with you. He hasn't said it but I know he is, I've seen the way he looks at you, the way is acts around you. I've known for a while, I just didn't know what to do, if I should tell you, if you knew already..." He trailed off.

.

After I few moments, I spoke.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah" I replied, running a hand through my damp locks. "He told me last week."

.

At those words Phil's head shot round to look at me.

.

"He what?"

"At the photoshoot. He stayed behind after everyone had gone and cornered me, confessed everything. That's why I've been so off lately. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, if he was playing mind games or if he was serious."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." I said, "I was so thrown by what he said, it came so out of the blue I was confused and shocked... I didn't know what to do or think."

.

We were silent for a while.  
>The two of us standing in the middle of the hotel room, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.<p>

.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and decided this was my time.  
>It was now or never.<br>Regardless of the outcome, whether he hated me or not, at least I told him the truth.

.

"That's not all." I spoke. My voice low but compared to the long silence the words were deafening.

.

Phil turned to me, there was a flash of panic in his eyes. I kept my composure and continued.

"Remember when we first started dating?"

"Please tell me you didn't cheat on me with him?" Phil asked, worry etched on his face.

"No!" I cried, "I would never do that."

.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

.

"We agreed that the past would remain in the past."

He nodded.

.

"When I was sixteen I dated Randy."

.

His worried face now turned to one of complete shock.

.

"It didn't last long, just under a year. I was young and naïve, I was so flattered that someone thought I was pretty. As I got to know him, I thought I liked him. We only saw each other on the weekends, behind Ted's back. If he knew he would have killed us. Anyway, after a while I started to see a part of him that I didn't like. He would put me down, make me feel like crap whenever he was in a bad mood. I soon learnt that this was the real Randy, the one I thought I knew, the one I gave everything to was just him pretending to be Prince Charming. To cut a long story short, I got sick of his shit and dumped him. Later finding out he'd been messing around behind my back."

.

Phil remained silent, he just stood there looking at the floor.  
>I could feel my heart beat against my chest. I couldn't see his face, his eyes, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he was going to react.<br>Would he kiss me and tell me it was OK, that it didn't matter?  
>Or would he start screaming at me and tell me that I disgusted him.<p>

.

Suddenly he lifted his head, those beautiful hazel eyes were glossy.  
>I felt my heart break.<br>He walked over to me slowly, grabbing my hand he fell to his knees before me.  
>His hand cupped my cheek as he looked at me.<p>

.

"When you say you gave him everything...?" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

.

I felt tears well in my own eyes. As I nodded they began to slip down my face.

.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"So am I." He replied with a shaky voice as he took my face in his hands and placed a kiss atop my head. "So am I."

.

He let go of me and stood up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before taking a hold of his bag.

.

"Phil, please!" I begged as he made his was towards the door. "Please don't leave me. I love you."

.

Upon hearing my last words he stalled, his hand on the handle of the door.

He bowed his head and spoke so low I could barely hear him.

"And I'll always love you, Cherr- Scarlett."

.

Then he opened the door and left, without even another glance back.  
>I ripped open the door and threw myself into the hallway.<p>

.

"Phil!" I cried, "Phil, please. Please!" But it was no use, he kept on walking down the hallway til he disappeared from sight.

.

.

I collapsed to my knees on the carpeted floor, tears streaming down my face.  
>I heard footsteps behind me.<br>The entire floor probably heard the commotion and were now coming out to have a good gawk.  
>I pulled myself up to my feet and turned to go back into my room.<p>

.

Something made me look across the hall.  
>There standing at his hotel room door, dressed only in a pair of sweatpants with a smug look on his face was the man who had caused all of this.<br>I looked at him with pure hatred in my eyes before stomping across the hall to where he was standing.

.

"YOU." I screamed. "Are you happy now?"

"What?" He asked, feigning confusion.

"You couldn't just drop it. You couldn't let it go. Oh no, because you're Randy Orton. The greatest person to ever live, the whole world revolves around you" I mocked. "You can't stand to see anyone else happy for a change."

"Happy? Is that what you call your relationship with Punk? What about all the arguing, the fighting, the jealousy?"

"That's what happens in a relationship you idiot."

"You weren't truly happy with him, Scarlett." He spoke while inching closer to me, "But I can make you happy. I can be everything he wasn't, and now he's out of the picture there is nothing to stop us from being together."

.

I scoffed, "You disgust me."

.

"That's just the hormones talking. When you calm down a bit, you'll see I'm right. You'll see he won't want you and then you'll be begging me to take you."

.

I slapped him hard on his face and then began to punch and push his chest as I let all my hurt and rage come flying out of me.  
>He gripped my arms holding me still, against him as he stroked my back, resting his head on top of mine and whispering "Shhh" to me.<br>I pulled away from him, staring up at him in disbelief and then I violently slapped him across the face again.

He turned back to stare at me, a serious look on his face and a hint of danger in his eyes.  
>His jaw clenched as he held his anger back.<p>

.

"You just destroyed everything I cared about, you destroyed my happiness. I hope you're happy, you finally got what you wanted." I spoke dangerously low, venom filling my voice.

"Only partially, I still don't have you. But that's just a matter of time."

"God, I hate you." I spat before turning on my heel and storming back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

.

.

Once the door was closed, I fell to the floor and let the tears flow again.  
>Trails of mascara covering my cheeks as the salty liquid made their way to my chin, where they gathered before drenching my tank top.<p>

Phil was gone, and it was all my own stupid fault.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	17. Walking STD

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, things have been a little hectic. Hopefully they'll all sort themselves out soon. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, they are very much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter. _

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the OC's. Everything else belongs to somebody else._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 17: Walking S.T.D.**

.

.

The next few days flew by, there was no word from Phil. I had called and texted him but he never answered my calls, and never replied to my messages. He was ignoring me and I really didn't blame him. He was pissed and hurt. I knew that I needed to give him time to calm down, but at the same time I loved this man and I wanted nothing more than to hear his voice again.

.

This whole mess was my fault. If only I had been honest from the start, but to be frank, I'm not really sure when the start was. Maybe I should have told Phil the moment we began dating, went against our agreement and just been upfront, but then back then I had no reason to tell him. Perhaps I should have told him when I found out how he felt about Randy, when I realised the intense hatred they shared. Who knows when the right time was? All I know is that I had clearly missed it and ended up hurting the man I love.

.

I had spent the whole week cooped up at Ted's house in Tampa, thinking about everything and moping about. I could have gone back to my apartment but over the last year I had rarely spent any time there that it didn't feel like home any more. Most of the time I stayed with Phil at his place in Chicago when we weren't working or travelling, but obviously that was not an option. I hadn't told Ted outright what had happened but I guess he had put the pieces together from bits of gossip that he had heard because he wasn't his usual self. He hadn't uttered a word about how much of a jerk Phil was or how much better off without him I was, he just gave me my space and the odd time he gave me a sympathetic smile. It was somewhat comforting.

.

.

Today I had media appearances, which I was dreading. Not because I didn't want to see the fans, or I was afraid I couldn't hide my misery, I was dreading the fact that for the majority of today I would be with the man who had instigated all this drama. The drama which led to my current heart break, Randy Orton. And not only would I have the displeasure of his company, I also had to act like his girlfriend. Fuck my life.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I arrived at the hotel and entered the lobby. First up we had an interview with an online podcast, then one with WWE Magazine and then we'd be signing autographs before the house show this evening. I checked in at reception before taking my bags to my room and returning to the lobby to wait for the interviewer. I was sitting on the plush couch, reading through a magazine when I felt a presence behind me. Without even turning I knew who it was and continued with my reading.

.

"Well hello, Sweet cheeks." He spoke, moving to sit beside me.

.

I promptly scooted up the couch, putting distance between us.

"You're not still angry are you? It's been four days, I would have thought you'd be over it by now."

.

I snapped my magazine shut.

"Listen Orton." I sneered, "I'll work with you because I have to, but don't expect me to make conversation with you. We are not friends."

"Easy, tiger. I hear you."

"Good, because the sooner you understand that I want nothing to do with you, the better for all of us." I replied turning away again.

"Oh, I didn't say I would comply with your wishes. I just said I heard you." He smirked.

.

A growl escaped from my throat as I suppressed the urge the beat him to death with the glass vase on the table in front of me.

.

.

.

The interviews were horrendous. The WWE one was nowhere near as bad as the podcast but it was still pretty bad. All I had to do was answer questions while the girl wrote down what I was saying, the podcast was a different matter.

As it was filmed, I had to sit close to Randy, playing the part of the loved up bitch who screwed over her brother for the viper. Of course Randy took liberties. He put his hand on my knee, wrapped his arms around my waist and at one point he tried to kiss me.

Luckily the interview was over and I was able to avoid his kiss as the guy who hosted it stood to shake our hands. When he left Randy was smirking at me, his arm still around my waist. Slowly I turned towards him, smiled and kneed him straight in the groin before leaving the hotel room and going to my own. I promptly changed into some sweat pants, a vest top and trainers before making my way to the hotel gym.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I arrived at the gym and headed straight for the punch bag. I was pissed off and frustrated, I desperately needed to work it out of my system before tonight's show. I laid into the punch bag, throwing left and right hooks before losing all control and pummelling it.

As I threw another punch, the bag shifted to the left, the momentum of my own swing sent my hand into a metal support beam that was against the wall. I heard a crunch and felt a shooting pain before the rest of my body followed, sending me to the ground.

.

I knelt on the ground, cradling my throbbing fist in my uninjured hand while I struggled to regain my composure. The pain from hitting the metal had hurt so bad that tears had sprung to my eyes and as soon as they appeared, everything else that I had been feeling came to the surface too. All the confusion, the anger, the heartache. Every emotion decided this was the time to escape and I found myself on the ground of the gym crying silently.

.

.

A shadow loomed over me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, I'd know his scent anywhere.

"Scarlett, are you all right?" He asked.

.

I moved away from his touch and got to my feet, still clutching my injured hand to my chest.

"I'm fine." I replied as coolly as I could, as I blinked away the last remaining tears.

"Let me see your hand." He spoke again.

.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. My eyes instantly locking with his before I averted my gaze away. He reached for my hand but I stepped back, out of his reach.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"You're obviously not. You might have done some damage, let me take a look at it."

.

I met his eyes once again. All the anger I had been feeling towards him seemed to melt away, maybe it was due to the fact that my hand was really killing me. I wasn't sure, all I know is that I found myself reluctantly allowing him to examine my hand.

.

As soon as his fingers made contact with me, my skin began to scorch. Goosebumps rose up on my arms and his touch trailed a fiery path over the delicate skin on my hand. The sensations he caused in me was nearly enough to numb the throbbing pain from my knuckles. Everything was silent as he took a good look at my hand, so quiet I could hear my own heart beat. The moment seemed to go on forever until he spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'm not a medical professional but I'd say there is definitely some damage. Possibly a fracture. You didn't wear gloves?"

"I forgot." I mumbled.

.

In my haste I had forgotten to put gloves on or even tape my hands as I would normally do. This was very uncharacteristic of me. Evidence of how messed up my mind was at the moment.

.

We stayed that way for a few moments, in silence. I was back to avoiding his gaze. It was only when another voice sounded that I lifted my head from staring at my feet.

"Isn't this cosy?"

.

I looked to the owner of the voice, startled by his loudness after the long silence.

"What happened to your hand? Did he do it?" He asked again.

.

It was then I realised that the man in front of me was still holding my hand in his. I pulled it away and held it against me, receiving a sharp pain for my actions.

"No. It was an accident." I replied, avoiding his intense gaze too.

"An accident? Then why are your eyes red and bloodshot? Why were you crying?"

"I have to go." I replied taking off for the exit.

"Scarlett. Wait." A voice called after me along with the sound of footsteps.

"Don't even think about it." Came another voice.

.

I stopped and turned around to face the two men who were glaring at each other. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and approached them as they began to argue.

.

"This is nothing to do with you Orton, so butt out."

"It's nothing to do with you either, last I heard you dumped her and left her crying in a hallway, Punk."

"You know nothing. Mind your own business."

"I know that when I came in here I saw Scarlett crying and you gripping her."

"She injured her hand, I was checking on her. Not that it's any of your concern."

"It's not your concern either now Punk. She's not _your_ girlfriend any more."

.

"Shut up!" I yelled, getting their attention. "_She_, is standing right here!"

.

"Scarlett." Randy said as he moved towards me, "I'm just looking out for you. He's already hurt you enough."

"And you haven't?" Punk asked incredulously.

"No." Randy said turning to snarl at Punk, "I would never hurt such a delicate flower."

"Delicate flower? Really? You're comparing Scarlett to a flower? Do you even know her at all?"

"I know her better than you think."

"Oh yeah, because she is the epitome of a delicate flower. The same girl who bitches and moans in long car journeys, who throws a fit if she can't find her phone, refuses to admit that she might have lost it and blames someone else when it turns up in her bag. The same girl who likes to watch horror movies and root for the bad guy, who probably just broke her hand punching a solid metal beam... yeah, sounds like a delicate flower to me."

.

Randy was silent after what Phil said. For the first time it seemed the viper was truly speechless.

.

"Anyway, Scarlett. You should really get your hand checked out. I could bring you to the emergency room if you want." Phil said.

.

He caught my eye and those butterflies fluttered in my stomach again. I was about to respond when Randy piped in again.

.

"She doesn't. I'll take her."

"_She_, has a mind of her own Orton."

"She doesn't need you playing mind games with her just trying to hurt her even more than you already have."

.

They began arguing again. I had had enough.

"Can you two stop acting like children for a minute?" I said, they both turned to look at me. "Much better."

"Come on, I'll drive you." Phil said walking towards the exit as I followed.

.

"What? You're going with him? Scarlett, don't be an idiot." Randy shouted, grabbing my arm.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do." I snapped pulling my arm away. "And do not touch me."

"I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. He's just doing this to get at me, he knows there is something between us and he hates me that much that he is willing to use you to get to me. You're going to end up hurt." He spoke.

"That must be the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. Firstly, there is nothing between us, never was, never will be. Get that into your thick head. Secondly, this is nothing to do with you, so keep your nose out of my business."

"I'm just looking out for you." He defended.

"No you're not. You're trying to use me to get to Phil. Contrary to what you may think, I am not an idiot. I don't know how I can make this any clearer to you. We are not in a relationship, we are not even friends. You are a big, walking S.T.D and quite frankly, I hate your guts. Are you understanding any of this?"

"But.." Randy began.

"Stay away from me or I'll spell it out my feet." I threatened.

.

I turned heel and walked towards the doors where Phil was waiting.

.

I could see he was trying to hard to hide his amusement but failing. A sly smirk spread across his face as we walked through the lobby.

.

"Walking S.T.D?" He asked as we got into his car.

"I thought it was rather fitting." I replied buckling my seat belt with my good hand.

.

He laughed before putting the car into gear and driving off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	18. Scarlett Fever

_**A/N:** Hey dudes and dudettes. A wee update for you all. Hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to give me some feedback, good or bad. As for everyone asking whether Scarlett and Punk are getting back together... you'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing but the OC's._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Scarlett Fever<strong>

.

.

After two hours in the hospital, I finally leant that I had fractured my hand, in two places. While I was waiting, I called Vince to let him know the situation. After some last minute shuffling he had come up with a solution to the problem at hand. If you will excuse the pun. New scripts were being drawn up for tonight's show.

.

I glanced to the chair beside me. Phil was typing away on his phone. We hadn't spoke since we had gotten into the car. I didn't know whether this was a good sign or a bad sign. Either he was still pissed with me and was ignoring me or, things had gone back to how they were before and we were in that comfortable silence. Though I doubted the latter, this silence was anything but comfortable, well for me anyway.

.

I pulled out my own phone and noticed I had a new Twitter mention. As I pulled up the tweet, I couldn't help but smile a little. A fan had tweeted several superstars to ask "Who is your favourite Diva?" There was one reply that stood out from the rest.

_._

_'CMPunk: ScarlettFever (Scarlett DiBiase)'_

.

That one little tweet made me feel so relieved, like perhaps there was hope for us yet. I typed my reply and then stole a glance at him.

_._

_'ScarlettFever: CMPunk.. Thanks! But you're still not getting any of my Skittles!'_

.

The smirk on his face reassured me even more. At least if this was the end of our relationship, we could still be friends. No matter how much that might kill me, I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all.

.

.

.

About half an hour later we arrived at the arena. I thanked Phil and we exchanged a few words, nothing ground breaking, then we went our separate ways. I took off for the Divas locker room and got changed. I picked up my new script and began to read. When I had finished my mouth was agape. I was not expecting this. I read over it again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't.

Punk and Randy, in the same ring at the same time.

The note attached said that the writers had decided to move the feud Randy and Punk would be having. That was the first I'd heard about a feud. And to top it all off, due to the last minute situation the writers had decided to let the three of us improvise the post match part. Big mistake. As I read over the black letters again, I couldn't help but think this could not end well.

.

.

.

I stood at the gorilla, waiting on my match. I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black 'Misfit's' top, cut to my mid-section. I donned gloves tonight, to hide the bandage on my right hand. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn around. I was still highly annoyed at the viper and didn't want to make any small talk what so ever.

.

"Hey." Came the voice behind me.

.

I spun around instantly recognising it.

"Hey." I replied staring into the hazel eyes of the man before me. A small smile on my face.

"How's the hand?"

"Sore but not too bad."

"Good." He ran a hand through his hair, "Listen. We need to talk..."

.

Before he could finish his sentence an arm wrapped itself around my waist.

"Hey guys." Randy smirked.

.

I glanced to the side and rolled my eyes before pulling myself away from him. Phil's eyes we're fixed on the viper, his jaw clenching as he tried to keep his temper in check. He reluctantly tore his eyes away and instead focused them on me.

"So, dinner after the show?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

"Great. I'll meet you outside the Divas locker room." He said before sending one final glare at Randy and leaving.

.

I could tell Randy wanted to say something, just as he opened his mouth, his music hit and we made our way to the ring, thankfully.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Randy finished up the match by getting the pin on Miz. His music hit and I climbed into the ring, holding his arm up in victory. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, smirking slightly before capturing my lips with his own. This was not in the script. This is what happened when you gave an opportunist like Randy free reign. I restrained myself from kneeing him in the crotch and played along, but deep down I was livid. Thankfully Punk's music hit and I pulled away, relieved to have an excuse to break that kiss.

.

Punk strolled out onto the ramp, microphone in hand and a scowl on his face.

.

"Randal, Randal, Randal." He began, "Congratulations, another victory for you, champ. And this one was legit, well done."

.

The crowd didn't know what was going on, they were eating all this up. Randy motioned for a microphone.

"What do you want Punk?"

"What do I want? That's a tough one Randal, how about some respect?"

"You want respect, you earn it."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked his jaw twitching slightly.

"You walk about like you own the place, like you are a God. Well I'm here to tell you, that couldn't be farther from the truth. You are nothing. Just lazy guy who instead of fighting for what he wants, just gets everything handed to him on a platter. Be honest Randal, how many of your copious title reigns were deserved? Whereas I, have been busting my ass for years trying to work my way up, where's my title shot?"

.

Randy clenched his fist which was resting on my hip. Punk had gone way off track, this wasn't improvising, this was going to be chaos.

.

"Sounds like someone's got sour grapes. Title shots are for the deserving. You are not championship material."

.

Punk was beginning to stroll down to the ring at this point.

.

"And you are? Why? Because daddy opened a few doors for you? Please, you're just a spoiled little boy who throws his toys out of the stroller when he doesn't get what he wants." He said as he reached the edge of the ring and began to climb the steps.

"Don't push me." Randy warned.

.

Punk walked up to Randy, the two were toe to toe. He tore his eyes away from the viper to look at me. He looked me up and down before smirking and blowing me a kiss. Suddenly Punk reached out and gave Randy a rough shove. At that point Randy dropped the microphone and lunged at the straight edge superstar. The two men rolling about the mat pummelling each other.

At that point Mason Ryan and David Otunga ran down to the ring to aid Punk. The duo pulled Randy off him and held him back while Punk verbally berated him and slapped him. I grabbed a chair and slid into the ring. I ran at Punk but he turned grabbing me, causing me to drop the chair.

.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." He smirked.

.

I kicked him in the shin and made to escape but he grabbed a fistful of my hair yanking me back to him. My back against his chest, I saw on the titantron a twisted smirk on his face as he held me to him, angering the viper.

.

"Get your hands off me." I yelled, struggling in his grasp.

.

Randy yelled and struggled in Otunga and Ryan's grip. Punk swung me around to face him before hoisting me up onto his shoulders. I screamed and tried to break free, but to no avail. Punk delivered a GTS to me, knocking me to the mat.

.

Randy was incensed. His thrashed around trying to get free. Punk dropped to his knees beside me and pushed my hair out of my face. He smirked at Randy before picking up the mic.

.

"Am I worthy of a title shot now?" Punk asked with a sick look on his face.

.

Randy went crazy, he headbutted Otunga before lunging at Punk. Mason managed to jump on the viper, getting him off his feet again as Punk shook his head.

.

"You shouldn't have done that Randal." He said darkly.

.

Punk stood up, he walked to the other side of me before stomping on my arm. I let out a cry before rolling over and trying to protect my arm.

.

"How about now Randal?"

.

Punk knelt down again, this time locking in the Anaconda Vice.

I screamed out in pain but he didn't let up.

Randy fought against Otunga and Ryan before finally agreeing to Punk having a title match. He released me and I lay on the mat, holding my arm to my chest and with my eyes shut.

He leaned down and hovered above my unconscious form before placing a kiss upon my lips, mirroring Randy's own actions towards Stephanie McMahon previously.

.

Punk then sent Randy a smirk before he, Otunga and Ryan left the ring to his theme music while Randy rushed to my side.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Randy carried me backstage, as soon as we passed the curtain, I scrambled out of his arms. My role for the night was over, and there were no fans about so there was no need to be anywhere near him backstage. I planted my feet on the ground and put a distance between us.

.

"Scarlett.." He began.

"I don't want to hear it Randy." I cut him off.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Frankly, I don't care. I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Look..."

"No, you look. My life was perfect. I was happy in my little bubble, living my dream with my amazing boyfriend then you come along and decided to mess everything up just for the Hell of it. You've destroyed the only thing that I actually gave a damn about, so excuse me if I don't listen to your drivel." I said, raising my voice and getting all up in Randy's face. "Excuse me if I don't pander to you like you expect me to, but to be honest if I had to listen to your incessant babbling I don't think I would be able to resist the urge to knock you out."

.

Randy stood staring at me, speechless. I don't think he expected me to lose my cool like that. But I had had enough. My life had crumbled and he was responsible.

I was about to get laid into him again when I heard a clapping sound from behind me.

I turned my head in the direction of the sound and found myself staring into two hazel pools. We stared at each other for a long moment while he continued to clap in a slow fashion. With a smirk he spoke.

.

"That's my girl." He licked his dry lips, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I just have to shower and change and I'm ready to rock and roll."

"Cool, I'll walk you to your locker room." He replied, reaching a hand out to me.

.

Randy scoffed.

"Seriously? You're going with him, after the way he hurt you?"

"Yep." I replied, not taking my eyes of the man in front of me.

"Scarlett.."

"Later." I called as I ran towards Phil, taking his hand as the pair of us took off down the corridor before disappearing around a corner. Leaving a very annoyed viper in the desolated hallway.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Don't Forget To Review!<strong>_

_**By the way, the Twitter name ScarlettFever is just one I used, I have no idea if somebody has it or not. If it exists, it's not me.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	19. I Have Enough Friends

_**A/N: **Hey, Hey Guys! Sorry about the long delay, things sort of got in the way... Including a nasty case of writers block. I'm trying to work my way through it right now, so any ideas are welcome. Just a quick update. Hope you all enjoy!_

.

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OC's. CM Punk still eludes me. Damn. One day... One day, he and Johnny Depp will be mine!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 19: I Have Enough Friends**

.

.

I sipped my tea as I stared over the rim of the cup at the dark haired man across from me. Phil and I had been sat in the diner for approximately twenty minutes, and other than a few words about ordering our food we hadn't spoken. He caught me staring at him, and gave me an awkward smile as I set down my cup. He opened his mouth to speak but the waitress arrived with our food. After she had left I looked to Phil, hoping he would finish what he was about to start but he seemed to be more interested with his cheese burger. I began picking at my fries while we sat in silence.

.

When I had had my fill of fries I lifted my bacon burger, taking a huge bite.

.

"I'm sorry."

.

Unlucky for me that's when Phil decided to start a conversation.

.

"I really am Scarlett."

.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before I replied.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Just walking out like that. I shouldn't have done that."

.

I put my burger down on the plate and focused my eyes on him.

.

"You were upset, you had every right to."

"Not to leave you like that, I didn't even let you explain anything. I just stormed out of there and left you crying in the hallway."

.

I averted my eyes as he reminded me of my humiliating breakdown in the hallway.

"It's fine."

"No it's not." He said reaching across to place his hand on mine. "I was a dick and I'm sorry."

"Phil, really. It's fine. You reacted in a perfectly reasonable way. I don't hold that against you. I would have done the same. So you can forget about it." I gave a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad. So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good." I lied, "You?"

"Same."

.

After a few moments of silence he spoke again.

.

"Is it just me or does this feel a little..."

"Awkward?" I finished for him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

.

After that we fell back into our usual easy conversation, all awkwardness seemed to be removed, just by acknowledging there was some to begin with.

.

We finished our meals, I reached for my purse but was stopped by Phil. He smiled and paid for both and we made our way outside. We drove back to the hotel laughing and making fun of the guy on the radio who talked the biggest load of bullshit. It felt nice.

.

Phil walked me to my room. We stood outside the door.

.

"Thanks for dinner, I had a laugh, it was fun."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed myself." He smiled and leaned in for a hug.

.

I rested my head on his chest and took in his scent. I had missed his touch over our time apart. I had missed every little thing about him and right now I felt like I was complete again as I closed my eyes and let my body mould perfectly into his.

"I'm so glad we can still be friends. You mean so much to me Scarlett."

.

At those words my eyes shot open.

Friends?

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest as we pulled apart but managed to keep myself composed.

.

I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ditto." I forced myself to smile, "You can't get rid of me that easy, Punk."  
>"Good. I wouldn't want to."<p>

_'Pity the same couldn't be said about your heart.'_ I thought.

"I don't think I could imagine my life without you in it." He smiled.

_'I can't imagine your arms without me in them.'_

"Me neither."

"So, friends?" He put out his hand.

_'I have enough friends.'_

.

I looked at his hand before smiling and shaking it.

"Friends." I replied as my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

.

We said goodnight and I entered my hotel room and closed the door behind me. I dropped my bag to the floor, then I dropped to my knees beside it. I let the tears fall, I didn't bother fighting them as they streamed down my cheeks and gathered at my chin before falling on to the beige carpet.

.

.

That was it.

We were finished.

Just like that, everything we had shared, everything we had been through over the past year, the highs, the lows, the laughter, the tears, all gone. He didn't even fight for us, didn't even give me a second chance, he just tossed our love aside like it never mattered. I clutched my chest as my heart began to crumble.

.

I knew in the back of my mind that Phil wasn't being callous, or malicious, I knew what we had did matter and that he did love me, once.

But in my heart broken state I began to question everything.

If he really did love me, wouldn't he have at least tried to give us another go, not just give up completely?

Was I just something to pass the time while he sought out something better?

Maybe while I had been head over heels for him, he wasn't about me and I was so wrapped up in my little bubble of happiness that I never noticed the lack of reciprocation.

I didn't know. All I knew was that at this very moment I was a broken woman.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few hours later, after a long soak in the tub and a small bottle of Jack Daniel's from the mini-bar, I felt better. Well, maybe not better but I was feeling more numb now to the pain in my chest. I was no longer crying, I was no longer laying on the floor in the foetal position like a crazy person. I was fresh and clean, dressed in my dressing gown sitting on the big double bed by myself.

.

I glanced at the clock on the table again. God, I was bored. I needed to keep my mind active in case I reverted back to the babbling mess from before. I quickly moved from the bed to my case and ripped it open. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a purple tank top. I quickly changed and pulled on my trainers before grabbing my bag, throwing towel into it and lifting my key card and hoodie, I exited the room.

.

.

I arrived at the gym, it was practically empty, not surprising for 11pm. I opened a locker, placing my bag inside and removing my iPod. I headed straight for the treadmill, a good run usually made me feel better. I started out easy, working my way up, I was beginning to relax, my mind focusing on the job at hand til my iPod played a familiar song. As The Runaway's blasted through my ears, tears began to build in my eyes.

**_._**

**_"I'm Your Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch Cherry Bomb!"_**

.

I ripped the ear phones from my ears and threw them to the ground, I pressed hard on the speed button, increasing it as much as I could. I kept running and running, my legs burning as my feet pounded on the treadmill, the aching in my chest reminding me of my heart ache with each throb. I ran faster, hoping that I could escape the pain, even for a brief moment, that I could just forget about it and pretend everything was like it was before.

.

As I ran I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face of the sobs I was making, until the treadmill came to a stop. I tripped over my own feet, stumbling and sending myself to the ground. Before my behind made contact with the floor, a pair of arms grabbed me, bring me back on balance. I looked up at the concerned face and before I knew it I was throwing myself in to his arms as I wept openly.

"It's over, he really doesn't love me any more." I cried.

"It's Ok Scarlett."

"No, it's not, Ted. I've lost him."

.

Ted pulled me close and held me as I shook in his arms.

.

.

.

Ted took me back to my room, we spent the rest of the night talking. He listened to me break my heart, he listened as I told him how much it hurt, how much I hated myself for all the mistakes I made, for losing the man I loved. I was in such a state that Ted made me drink a glass of brandy just to calm myself down.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning I woke up feeling marginally better. I had slept for a few hours, so I was still exhausted. I showered and changed before packing my case and going to reception to check out.

.

"Hey, you feeling better today?" Ted's voice spoke softly behind me. I turned to face him.

"Yeah, thanks for last night. You're a good big brother." I smiled softly.

"Gotta look after my baby sister." He winked. "You want to ride to Phoenix with us?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm not going to Phoenix."

"But sweetie the show is in Phoenix tonight." He said with a look of sympathy.

"I know that Ted, jeez, I haven't gone completely mental. I'm just not going-"

"Scarlett, please think about this." Ted said grabbing me by the shoulders and taking me aside. "I know you're hurting right now but you could lose your job if you no-show. Don't throw away everything you've worked hard for..." Ted said cutting me off.

"Whoa there Ted. I appreciate the pep talk but if you'd let me finish... I'm not going to Phoenix because I've been given some time off, remember I injured my hand? I'm going to recuperate and let it heal, and do a bit more training. So, don't worry about me. You're baby sister hasn't gone cuckoo yet."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot." He smiled sheepishly, an embarrassed flush upon his cheeks.

.

.

We bid each other goodbye before Ted left with Cody in tow and I ordered a cab to the airport. Maybe some time away from the road and certain people would help clear my mind. I'm sure after a few weeks away and some 'me time', I'll be in a better frame of mind. Phil, who?

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	20. Give My Head Peace

_**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope it answered a lot of questions, I know the previous chapters were a bit confusing. Here is another update for you all for being so amazing! I hope you all enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's. CM Punk is still on my wishlist though._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 20: Give My Head Peace**

.

I opened the front door to my house and walked inside.  
>I let out a small sigh.<br>Although it was good to be home again, I still felt a slight twinge of sadness.  
>I rarely stayed at my place, the reason being that when I wasn't travelling with work, I spent the majority of the time with Phil at his apartment in Chicago. Being in my own home reminded me that we were done.<br>I guess I would be spending a lot more time here, alone.

.

I dropped my bags beside the front door and pressed play on my answering machine.

.

"_Scarlett, it's your daddy. I hear you're home for a while. Why don't you come over and spend some time with your old man? Give me a call when you get this."_

"_Hey sis, I guess you're not in yet. I wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound, so let me know when you're home."_

"_Hi Scarlett, it's Nattie here. Ted told me you've gone home for a while, why didn't you say? We could have had a girls night. How long are you going to be home for? I hope you're still coming to my birthday party, it wouldn't be the same without you. I'll call you later honey, byee!"_

.

Damn, I forgot about Nattie's birthday. I can't miss it, firstly I made a promise and secondly, Nattie would never let me forget it. I'll call her later and find out the details, I'm sure I can arrange something.

.

Just as I poured myself a drink of water, another message played.

"_Hey, uh, did I leave my Rancid hoodie at yours? I can't find it and I'm running out of clean clothes. Anyway, enjoy your weekend see you Monday. Love you Cherry Bomb." _

"_Me again, forgot you were staying at your dad's house. Forget about the hoodie, I'll get it next time we're at yours. I don't even know why I'm ringing your house when you're not there... See, my mind goes ape shit when you're not with me. I guess I'll call your cell... Love you, Cherry Bomb."_

.

I dropped the glass in the sink as the messages finished. Just hearing Phil's voice had momentarily made me smile, until I realised that they were old messages. I'd never get another message like that again. I let a lone tear fall down my cheek. This was going to be harder than I thought.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next day I went to my appointment with my doctor. He looked at my hand and said that it wasn't too bad of an injury. He gave me a list of exercises to do and sent me on my way.

I was relieved a little, of course I didn't want any type of injury but in the back of my head I knew that meant that I wouldn't have an excuse to stay away from Phil for much longer.

.

I left the doctors office and went to the gym. At least it was only my hand that was hurt, the rest of me could use a good workout. At least with this down time, I'd be able to focus on my training, no distractions. And it would keep my mind occupied.

.

After spending an hour on the treadmill, I went do some weights. Frustration set in as I could only do curls with one arm. Slightly annoyed, I took to the mat and began doing sit ups.

After a few hours, I'd had enough. The things I enjoyed doing in a workout were near impossible to do now. Boxing was my favourite thing to do, and it was completely off limits. I went for a swim before hitting the showers and heading back to my apartment.

.

As I opened the door, the phone was ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Scarlett, honey, it's your dad."

.

I rolled my eyes and groaned inwardly. It's not that I didn't love my dad, it's just that I knew he'd been talking to Ted and I was positive he knew all about my break up with Phil and my behaviour of lately. While Ted had helped me out and I was grateful, I knew he'd soon go ratting me out to my parents.

I listened on as my father tried to convince me to come stay with him and my mother. His excuse was that the house was empty and he missed the company of the kids. While that may be somewhat true, I knew he was worried about me and didn't want me on my own.

.

"Sorry dad, I can't. I've made plans with a few friends. Thought I might as well make the most of being home." I lied.

"Oh.." He replied, obviously debating whether to believe me or not. "That's fine, honey. Another time? Have fun with your friends, and remember our door is always open."

"Yeah, another time. Thanks dad. I'd better go get ready, I'll speak to you soon. Bye."

.

As soon as he bid me goodbye I hung up.

.

I hated lying to my family but I honestly didn't think I deal with them right now. I needed time to myself, time to think, time to heal. Besides, now I was single, I had to get used to being on my own.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sound of the phone ringing echoed throughout the apartment. I ignored it and carried on with my shower.

I had been home for three weeks now, in that time I had learnt that if someone was calling my house phone, it was best to ignore it and let the machine pick it up. My father was still trying to get me to come stay with him, I had called him out on the real reasons behind his offer after the first week. He admitted that Ted had said he was worried about me, that he thought I was going to do something stupid. I assured my dad that Ted was just a big drama queen and that I was certainly not going to do anything stupid. He believed me but still wanted me to come stay with him. I think he wanted to counsel me or something, of course I declined.

.

Ted had also been calling, checking in on me. While I appreciated the concern, it was becoming a pain now. He'd even resorted to getting other people to call me. Nattie, Beth, Maryse, Miz, Cody.

Poor Cody, I gave him a right ear full one night. He'd caught me as a bad time, and I let loose. I called him back the next day to apologise, but I think I hurt his feelings. At least he stopped calling, silver lining.

When Brett started calling, that's when I decided to stop answering the phone. Brett never called me, he sent a text once in a blue moon but never a phone call, so I knew he'd been put up to it.

.

Everyone seemed to think I was an incompetent child, that at the first sign of trouble I was just going to crumble. They didn't have any faith in me to stand on my own two feet and deal with things by myself. I didn't need them to watch over me, to keep checking on me. Couldn't they understand that I just wanted to be left alone?

.

A knocking on the front door shook me from my thoughts and I turned the shower off, hastily wrapping a towel around myself before throwing on my dressing gown and moving to answer it. I reached the door and turned the handle, hoping my dad hadn't got sick of calling and had decided to come to my apartment himself. I pulled the handle and opened the door.

I looked at the person standing on the other side, a small look of shock on my face, this was not who I was expecting.

.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"I'm a little busy right now." I replied, going to shut the door.

.

He placed his foot in the way, blocking my attempt to close the door in his face.

"Please, Scarlett. It'll only take five minutes."

"No."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until I speak with you. I can stand out here all day, I could just chat to your neighbours."

.

Begrudgingly I opened the door and allowed him to enter. I told him to wait in the living area as I went to my room.

.

I returned dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a vest top, my damp hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"You've got five minute, Randy." I replied with my arms folded across my chest..

.

Taking a seat on the armchair facing the sofa where he was currently sat, I looked at him to speak.

He sat forward, leaning his arms on his knees.

"How are you?"

"Did Ted send you here to check up on me? You know what, I am sick of everyone thinking I can't do anything. " I said standing up and moving towards the door. "You can go and tell Ted that I am coping perfectly fine and to give my head some peace."

"Ted didn't send me."

"Then why are you here?"

.

Randy stood from the sofa and moved towards me.

"Several reasons."

"Randy, please. I'm not in the mood to play games." I said running a hand over my face.

"Firstly, I was worried about you... But before you lash out at me, I'm not here to check up on you. Clearly you don't need that, you know your own mind and I respect that. I needed to see you to put my own mind at rest that you were Ok."

"Thank you, as you can see I'm fine so your mind can rest now."

"I also came to hand off this. Creative told me you're back next week, so here's your script. I know I could have mailed it but I wanted to see you anyway. Two birds, one stone."

"Thanks." I replied taking the script from him. "Was there anything else?"

.

His deep blue eyes locked with mine, he licked his lip as he thought about what he was going to say next.

"Yes."

.

I looked at him to continue, he seemed to be thinking very carefully, like he was debating with himself whether to say what was on his mind or not.

"You and Punk..." He said softly. I stood up straight upon hearing those words. "Are you back together?"

"That's none of your business."

"Going on the hostility in your voice and the tears in your eyes, I'm going to take that as a no."

"You can take a running jump off a cliff."

"Look, I'm only asking because-"

"I don't give a shit why you're asking."

"I care about you Scarlett" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You've a funny way of showing it."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well it's a bit late for that." I replied shaking his hand away.

"Please, just hear me out."

"No, I don't want to hear you out. I don't want to listen to any more of your bullshit. You claim you care about me yet all you've done is cause me heart ache and pain. You've made me miserable." I yelled as tears began to brim in my eyes.

.

Randy moved to me and wrapped his large muscular arms around me.

"Don't touch me." I yelled, trying to push him away. "This is all your fault."

.

I punched and clawed, kicked and pushed but he didn't budge. I couldn't seem to get out of his grasp and after a while I found myself crying against his chest as he stroked my back. We stayed that way for at least ten minutes before he spoke.

"You can do so much better than him, you deserve someone that will treat you right."

.

I pulled back slightly.

"And that's you is it?" I replied, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not saying I'm perfect, far from it."

.

He cupped my face with his hands and stared straight into my eyes.

"I know I made mistakes in the past, but I've learnt from them. I love you Scarlett." My eyes went wide. I could see sincerity as I looked at him.

"I can't say that I'll never make you angry, because we both know I tend to have that effect on a lot of people. But I'd never make you cry the way he has."

.

At that moment, he leaned in and placed his lips on mine.  
>Sparks of electricity shot through me, my body began to relax in his arms and I found myself closing my eyes and kissing him back.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooooh... Did anyone see this coming? <strong>_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	21. Your Face Is A Sore Spot

_**A/N: **Hey Guys! Happy Easter! Thank you for all your lovely review. Also thanks for the favourites and alerts, wow 38 people have this story on alert, I feel privileged that you all want to read it!_

If you guys have any ideas you want me to work into this story let me know, I love hearing them. Is there a particular person you'd like to see? Maybe something you'd like to see happen? Just let me know, I love twists and turns!

_On with the show! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon but for now... Enjoy! _

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC. Unfortunately CM Punk is till eluding me. Maybe the Easter Bunny will bring him... inside a chocolate egg... oh, yes. That would be amazing!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Your Face is a Sore Spot<strong>

.

The music was pumping as I arrived at the club. I gave my name to the security man at the door and he allowed me to enter. It was Friday night. I had drove out to St Louis the previous day to get here on time for Natalya's birthday party. The first floor of the club had been booked for the private event, which meant that the superstars and divas could relax without fear of being hounded by reporters.

.

I climbed the stairs and smoothed down my dress, I was extremely nervous. I glanced at my reflection in the mirrored glass behind the bar. I was wearing a strapless black dress with a purple belt at the waist, a pair of purple iron fist stilettos and a matching purple clutch bag. My red hair was pinned to the side with loose curls flowing against my right shoulder, my make-up was dark and smoky with a hint of purple eye shadow to pull the look together.

.

I took a deep breath before I made my way towards the group of people, spotting Nattie I made a beeline for her.

.

"Hey blondie, happy birthday!" I greeted.

"Scarlett, you came!" Squealed the blonde Canadian throwing her arms around me.

"Of course, I would never miss your birthday." I smiled, "Here, this is for you."

.

Nattie took the gift bag from me. I watched as her eyes lit up as she opened the bag.

"Oh my God. Thank you Scar, I love them!"

.

I had bought her a gift card for Louboutin which I knew she would love, the girl was obsessed with shoes. I had also bought a pink birthday tiara, sash and wand for her to wear. I knew how much Nattie loved to dress up and tonight was her birthday, what better occasion?

.

.

After chatting with Nattie and a few others for a little while, I moved to the bar to order a drink.

No sooner had I taken a seat on a stool than the one beside me became occupied too. I placed my order for a strawberry daiquiri to the barman, but while I was waiting I got the feeling someone was looking at me. I turned my head to the left and was met with the penetrating gaze of the viper.

I averted my eyes quickly and turned away, collecting my drink. I stood to walk away but he caught my arm.

.

"You not even going to say hello?" He asked.  
>"Hello." I said as I made to move away, again he stopped me.<br>"Are you back to hating me again? You're giving me whiplash with your changing moods."  
>"I never stopped hating you."<br>"What happened on Sunday says otherwise..." He grinned.

.

I cringed.

.

"Well I won't be making that mistake again." I said regaining my composure.

"Who are you trying to fool here Scarlett? Me.. or yourself?"

"The only fool here is you, can't you get it through your thick skull, I. Don't. Like. You." I spat.

"Oh I know that you do, in fact, you more than like me. What happened on Sunday just goes to prove that."

.

I looked away again.

.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it. You were only following your heart. And it's not as if either of us are in relationships, you and Punk broke up. We're both free agents."

"Go away Randy." I gritted my teeth.

"What's wrong? Is that a sore spot?" He smirked.

"Your face is a sore spot."

"That doesn't make sense." He asked furrowing his brow.

.

I threw my drink over him and proceeded to slap him on the face.

.

"Make sense now?" I asked before I turned on my heel to walk away.

.

As soon as I turned my eyes came into contact with those familiar green orbs.

My body froze as my chest constricted. Phil sent me a smile before his face dropped. Randy appeared beside me with a not so friendly look upon his face, his eyes were dark and quite frankly at that moment he scared me.

.

I gulped involuntarily and took a step back before sparing a glance at Phil. He was staring a hole in the viper who seemed oblivious to his presence. Before any words could be spoken I high tailed it out of there.

I ran, well moved as quickly as I could in a pair of four inch stilettos, to the back of the room where the rest rooms were located. I pushed open the door to the ladies room, relieved to see that it was empty and closed it behind me.

I walked towards the sink, leaning on the counter I let out a deep breath.

What had I got myself into?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Flashback.**

_._

_Randy leaned in and place his lips on mine. Sparks of electricity shot through me, my body began to relax in his arms and I found myself closing my eyes and kissing him back. _

_._

_He wrapped his arm around me, resting it on the exposed skin on my lower back while the other hand moved to the back of my head, caressing my hair. _

_He bit my lip and I moaned into his mouth, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into mine. Randy moved forward until my back hit the wall, his lips never leaving mine he lifted me up, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and continued his assault on my lips._

_He then turned his attention to my neck, trailing kisses all the way down to my collar bone, along the front of my chest and to the other side of my neck. As he reached my ear he whispered, **"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" **I looked into his eyes, they were glazed over with lust. Something inside me screamed out that this was wrong. _

_._

_Before I had the chance to verbalise my thoughts Randy began to move in the direction of my bedroom, his lips never once leaving my neck. As he crossed the threshold and the bed came into my sight a flood of images came flooding into my mind. Images of me and Phil. Phil was the only man I'd ever shared this bed with. I jumped down from Randy's arms immediately. He took that as a sign to strip off and promptly removed his t-shirt before coming at me and grabbing the hem of mine. I pulled away. _

"_Don't be shy." He purred, "I've seen it all before."_

"_I...I can't do this." I pulled away again. _

_._

_This time I left the room and walked to the living area. Randy followed after me a moment later. I was pacing the floor, biting my thumb nail. _

_._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_This... you... me..."_

"_Scar, calm down."_

"_This was a mistake. I think you'd better go."_

_._

_He looked at me a small smile on his lips._

"_Baby, this wasn't a mistake. You know it felt right, we're meant to be."_

"_Firstly, I am not your 'baby', secondly, we are not meant to be. That was a moment of weakness, and it will not happen again.."_

"_You can deny it all you want but I know the truth." He replied._

"_You know nothing."_

"_I felt something, in that kiss. Something magical, and I know you felt it too. We're made for each other, and you know it."_

"_Magical? Made for each other?You sound like a damn chick."_

"_Make jokes all you want, I didn't hear you deny it. You felt it too, you're just too stubborn to admit that I'm right."_

_._

_I scoffed._

.

"_Hah, please. You are so wrong it's unbelievable. The only thing I felt was bile rising in my throat."_

"_You don't mean that."_

"_Don't I? Honestly, Randy you make me sick."_

"_You weren't feeling 'sick' a few minutes ago when you were sucking my lip." He yelled._

"_You have a point. Maybe everyone is right and I am losing my mind. Thankfully my senses returned before I made the biggest mistake of my life... for the second time."_

"_You're really starting to piss me off now with your bi polar crap. One minute you hate me, the next you can't take your hands off me, now you despise me again? This is getting old, fast." He growled._

"_Good. Now maybe you'll take the hint and fuck off out of my life."_

"_Please, if I did decide to stop pursuing you, I'd give you a week before you'd be begging me to take you."_

"_You think so? How about we put this little theory to the test? You fuck off and leave me alone. See if I even bat an eyelid." _

"_But it's so much fun watching you get all riled up. You're so sexy when you get all hot and bothered." He purred as he moved closer to me._

"_OUT!" I yelled._

"_What's wrong? Afraid you won't be able to resist me again?" He smirked._

"_No, I'm afraid I'll get twenty five to life for bludgeoning you to death with my lamp. It's hardly been used, it would be such a waste."_

_._

_He growled at me once more before I grabbed the lamp and began to count. I got to two before he had left the room and retrieved his t-shirt from my bed room. I held open the door for him to leave, the lamp still gripped in my other hand. As he passed by me he stopped._

"_I won't give up." He said as he stared at me before he grabbed my face with both hands and planted a searing kiss. _

_He then made his exit. I threw the lamp, it narrowly missed him before smashing against the wall of the hallway._

**.**

**End of Flashback**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I stood looking in the mirror, cursing myself for being so weak, so stupid.

Guilt was eating me up inside. Even though we were no longer together, my mind and my body both felt like they still belonged to Phil.

I felt like I had cheated by kissing Randy.

But... I hadn't. I was so confused.

.

I moved to the back of the bathroom, to the wall beside the sinks and sunk down it, pulling my knees to my chest.

I hugged my knees and rested my head on them as I tried to make sense of my mind.

Just then the door opened, but I didn't look up.

I didn't care if any of the girls saw me, I was too confused to be embarrassed.

A voice spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

.

"Scarlett..."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**What did you think? Did you guys think she slept with Randy? Be honest. And who do you think has come into bathroom? **_

_**Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	22. Every Party Has A Pooper

_**A/N:** Hello again my lovely dedicated readers whom I adore! Another update for you... I kinda left the last chapter at a bit of a cliff hanger... Hopefully you'll all enjoy this one. _

_Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. So glad you're all on the same wavelength as me. Sometimes I get so wrapped up that I don't explain things, forgetting that you don't actually know what's in my head. _

_On with the show... Let me know what you think. =)_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC. Although I am one step closer to owning Punk... a life size cardboard cut out counts, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 22: Every Party Has a Pooper**

.

.

Upon hearing my name, I looked up. I was startled at first, I quickly blinked back the tears before they could fall, trying to compose myself.

"You dropped your purse." He said as he moved towards me.

.

It was then that I noticed the purple clutch purse in his hand as he approached me. I pulled myself up from the floor, he shot out a hand to help steady me as I got back onto my feet. He handed me my purse and I thanked him with a small smile.

.

"Everything Okay?" He asked me.  
>"Yeah." I replied, a fake smile stuck on my face.<p>

.

He returned my smile and turned around to leave. I began to fix my make-up, erasing all signs of any tears. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a presence. Turning to the left I saw that he hadn't left the bathroom as I had thought, instead he was perched on the counter beside the sinks watching me with his arms folded across his chest.

.

"Um... This is the ladies room."

"I know."

.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

.

"Then, why are you in here?"

"Originally, I came in to return your purse."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm waiting to hear why you're upset."

"I'm not upset." I said as cheerily as I could. The fake smile once again returning to my lips.

"You can drop the act, I can see right through you. You're clearly not happy, not even with a stud like me to look at."

.

I found myself smiling at his attempt to lighten the mood.

.

"Now that's a little better." He exclaimed, almost making me jump. "So..."

"So, what?"

"So are you going to tell me why you're looking so glum?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope." He replied, popping the 'P'.

.

I let out a sigh.

.

"It's a long story. I wouldn't even know how to explain it."

"I've got time." He replied.

.

I took a deep breath and tried to find a way to give as little of an explanation as I could get away with. Thinking about everything, I thought, fuck it. I might as well tell the truth.

.

I leaned against the counter top and told him everything that had happened and that was going through my head.

.

"So, basically I've made some mistakes and now I'm paying for them."

"We all make mistakes, Scarlett. It's part of being human. There's no shame in that."

"I feel like a terrible person."

"Hold on a minute." He spoke as he slid down from the counter top. "You are not a bad person."

"Then why do I feel so bad." I said, tears beginning to brim in my eyes.

"Honey, you're heartbroken. Of course you're going to feel this way, and it sucks, believe me I know. But it will pass, I promise."

.

I sent him a small smile as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

.

"You, Miss DiBiase will be fine."

"Thanks."

"Now come on, I think we need a drink and a dance."

"You know what Jericho, I think you're right."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

We left the bathroom and went to the bar. Chris very kindly replace the drink I had thrown over Randy and we took our drinks to a table beside the rest of our friends.

.

An hour or so had passed and I must admit I had perked up a lot. Mostly due to Chris Jericho and his insanely hilarious stories. Also partly due to the several cocktails I had consumed. Chris excused himself to go to the rest room. I hoped that it was the men's this time. No sooner had he vacated his seat beside me than it was filled again.

.

"Hey, having a good time?"

.

I turned to meet the warm gaze of Phil.

.

"Yeah, it's turning out to be a great night. You?"

"Yeah. Hey, what was all that with Orton earlier?"

"What?"

"It looked like it was a little heated."

"Oh... that was nothing."

"You threw your drink in his face and slapped him. That doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"It's done with now."

"Listen, if he's bothering you just say and I'll knock him out."

"Phil, really. I handled it, it's over now."

.

He accepted my answer, but I could tell from the look in his eyes he was not happy with it.

.

Just then Jericho came back. He and Phil shared an awkward moment where they had a bit of a stare off before Phil stood up and moved to let Jericho have his seat back. I looked on intently as the two men stood toe to toe, locked in a stare off.

.

"Punk." Jericho greeted cooly.

"Christopher."

.

Jericho sat down placing a glass in front of me. Phil stood in front of the table for a few moments watching us, an unknown look in his eyes before he left.

.

"Bottoms up."

.

I sniffed the drink.

.

"Jack Daniels. Oh Chris, you are so responsible for my hangover tomorrow." I said before clinking glasses with him and downing the liquid.

"I'll buy you breakfast to make up for it... Or maybe lunch, depending on how bad the headache is."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Again I found myself at the bar, this time ordering a coke. I knew my limit and I was fast approaching it.

.

"We need to talk."

.

I shut my eyes upon hearing the voice. Without looking at him I replied.

.

"I have nothing to say to you Randy."

"I wasn't asking." He replied before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out onto the small balcony.

.

"Didn't I make myself clear before?" I said pulling my arm away. "Leave me alone."

"What's clear was that you thought you could embarrass me in front of everyone."

"Embarrass you? I was defending myself."

"Bullshit. You just love playing your little mind games."

"Excuse me?"

"First you don't want me, than your do, then you're publicly slapping me. If you were anyone else I would have put you in your place already."

"Who do you think you are? You've been harassing me for months, chasing me, cornering me. You've been acting like a damn stalker. You had me at the end of my tether and I lashed out. Maybe I did embarrass you but you deserved it. And if you don't leave me alone, I won't hesitate to do it again. So go ahead put me in my place. And for the record, I never wanted you."

.

Suddenly Randy grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall, pinning me in place and staring down at me like a rabid dog. I gulped.

.

"You know, I've always admired your spunk, in fact it's one of the reasons I fell for you but you're beginning to test me."

"Then why don't you cut your losses and move on to someone else."

"Because, Cherry Pie." He breathed, stroking my face, "I never give up on something I want."

.

Just then the door to the balcony opened causing me to jolt. Randy didn't flinch, his eyes were still locked on mine, his face mere inches from my own. I could feel his hot breath tickling my skin.

.

"Do we have a problem here?" I heard the voice of Chris Jericho speak as he walked towards us.

.

Randy stayed in his position, only turning his head to look at the Canadian before turning it back to me.

.

"We're having a private conversation, Jericho."

"I think your conversation is over." Came another voice.

.

I craned my neck around the apex predator.  
>Phil was standing at the doorway, his eyes burning with a hatred.<br>Randy's eyes turned dark as he moved away from me slowly, turning slightly so that his body was facing Phil, but so that he still had me stuck in the corner.

.

"I don't think this is anything to do with you Brooks." Randy spat.

"It's a good job nobody pays you to think, Orton." Phil replied, his eyes trained on the St Louis native.

"Scarlett isn't your girlfriend, Punk."

"She isn't yours either."

"All in good time." He replied with a smirk.

"Back off, Orton."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you."

.

The two men stood nose to nose, neither one of them breaking the heated gaze they were locked in.  
>I began to feel anxious, my heart began to pound in my chest, knots formed in my stomach and my body started shaking.<br>I was sure the two were going to come to blows, which would ruin Natalya's party.  
>And it would be all my fault.<p>

.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted the silence, "If you two want to fight, do it out on the street."

"Stay out of this Jericho." Randy replied.

"This is nothing to do with you Chris, this is between me and this douche bag." Phil agreed.

"I don't care what either of you jackasses do, but you won't do it here."

"Oh yeah, says who?" Randy asked as he turned his attention to the blonde Canadian.

"Says me ass clown." Jericho replied stepping towards the viper. "You two and your macho bullshit has got my friend cowering in the corner, and that IS my business."

.

Randy and Phil both turned their heads in my direction. Phil's eyes softened as he took in my shaken state, Randy though, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Jericho came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

.

"Scarlett, you OK?"

.

I nodded silently averting my gaze to the ground. At that moment I felt so meek, so vulnerable. And it was a feeling I didn't like. I used to be so tough, right now I felt anything but.

.

Chris guided me through the doors back into the club, directing me to an empty table before sitting me down and stepping away briefly. He walked to the door to the balcony where Phil and Randy were still standing before saying something that I couldn't hear and returning to the table. He tried to comfort me and stop me from shaking.

.

A few minutes later Phil came back in and stood in front of the table Chris and I were at.

.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't my intention. I was just trying to protect you, I can see how I went about it the wrong way. I apologise."

.

I attempted a smile, but failed.

.

"Let me take you back to the hotel." Phil spoke.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get a cab. You stay, enjoy the rest of your night." I said standing.

"Scarlett-"

"I'm heading back to the hotel, we can share a cab." Jericho said smiling.

.

Phil went to speak again but suddenly stopped.  
>He stepped back and allowed Chris and I to leave the table and exit the club.<p>

I spared a glance back, his head was lowered and his hand was running over his face.

My gaze shifted to the balcony doors. Randy was looking through the glass at me, an unreadable look on his face. I gulped, there was something about that look that I didn't like. I turned my head front facing again and descended the stairs with Chris.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. What did you think of that? Bit of a curve ball... Did any of you get the bathroom dude right?**_

_**Next Chapter will be in Punk's POV. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	23. Douchebag

_**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter. Firstly, thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them. Thank you to 'Avery' who informed me that Mrs DiBiase's actual name is Melanie. I'll not change it now, since I'm already 20+ chapters through, but thanks!_

_As promised, this chapter is in Punk's point of view, it's slightly longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it. And enjoy Raw tonight. I'm watching it right now. Punk vs Henry. =)_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC. Everyone else belongs to themselves, except Punk's heart... That belongs to me!_

**.**

_The song is Patent Pending – Douchebag._

_._

Just one little thing.. _Italics are flashbacks_. _**Bold Italics are the song**_. Normal font is present time.

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Douchebag <strong>

**.**

**.**

.

"_**...Hey dude, we get it, you're cooler than us**_

_**You drove your father's El Camino while we all took the bus  
>There was a time, there was a place when you meant something to me<br>But time has shown and now I know that we were wrong and you will always be a prick ..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Punk's POV.**

.

.

I lay back in my hotel bed, staring at the ceiling and let out a sigh. Tonight had been pretty brutal. I hadn't really wanted to go out in the first place, clubs really aren't my scene but it was Natalya's birthday party and I always made an effort for my friends.

.

The night started out fine, I arrived at the club with Kofi & Miz. I was feeling better about coming out when I found out that the party was in a secluded floor of the building, no one to harass us or shove a camera in our faces. I relaxed a little and found myself actually having fun. Then I saw Scarlett.

.

I hadn't seen or heard from her in weeks. She'd gone home to recover from her injury. That was probably the longest time we've ever spent apart, even when we were on different rosters we'd always meet up between shows. It was weird to say the least. She looked incredible, but then again she always did. The only problem was that this time at the end of the night, she wouldn't be coming home with me.

.

I tried to avoid staring at her all night but I failed, miserably. She was breath taking, there was no way I couldn't stare. But I soon found I wasn't alone. Orton was watching her too. Once he saw her go to the bar, he moved from his seat. I watched on as they spoke, it seemed one sided. Scarlett was front facing, her attention on the bar tender while Orton kept his gaze fixed on her. Then things seemed to get a little heated, she scowled at him and went to leave but he pulled her back. It took everything I had at that moment not to run over there, I needed to keep my distance. The next thing I knew she slapped him and lobbed her drink over him. I moved from my seat instantly, the look Orton was sending her wasn't a pretty one and I'd be damned if he was going to lay a hand on her. She caught my eye before she ran off. I saw Orton move to go after her and that's when I swooped in.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

_._

_._

"_Hey, where do you think you're going?" I yelled at the viper._

_._

_He ignored me and carried on. I moved in front of him, blocking his way._

_._

"_I'm talking to you Orton."_

"_None of your business."_

"_Leave her alone."_

"_Back off, Punk."_

"_I mean it. Stay the fuck away from her, don't you see she doesn't want anything to do with you?"_

"_That's what you think, I know otherwise."_

_._

_I scoffed._

"_Whatever. Just leave her alone. You've upset her enough."_

_._

_I sent him one last glare before I set off to find the redhead. _

_._

.

"_**...A fake, your parents' greatest mistake  
>You're the height of all douche-baggery, it's too much to take<br>But damn you look so cool in steel-point shoes  
>And when you've got so much Ed Hardy it must be hard for you to choose..."<strong>_

_._

_._

_After a quick search of the room I came to the conclusion that she must be hiding out in the bathroom. I paused outside unsure whether to go in or not. I shook my head and pushed open the door which read 'RESTROOMS'. I was just about to enter the female bathroom when I heard voices. I stopped and listened._

_._

_"So, basically I've made some mistakes and now I'm paying for them."_

_._

_I recognised that voice as Scarlett's. I pressed my ear to the door, wondering who she was talking to._

_._

_"We all make mistakes, Scarlett. It's part of being human. There's no shame in that."_

_Jericho? What was he doing in there?_

_._

_"I feel like a terrible person."_

_"Hold on a minute...You are not a bad person." He spoke._

_"Then why do I feel so bad." _

_I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke, my heart sank._

_._

_"Honey, you're heartbroken. Of course you're going to feel this way, and it sucks, believe me I know. But it will pass, I promise."_

_._

_Silence fell over the two. I moved away from the door and exited the room. _

.

.

.

I didn't want to take the chance of either of them opening the door and catching me eavesdropping on their conversation. That would really make me look like a stalker.

.

.

I ended up sitting in a corner by myself. I needed to think. Scarlett had sounded so heartbroken, and I knew that I was mostly responsible for that. I hated knowing that. I still loved the woman, I hated to see her in pain, knowing I was the cause of that pain tore me up inside. But at the same time I was still hurt.

.

Finding out about her and Randy had killed me. Just knowing that he had touched her, kissed her... it drove me crazy. The man I hated more than anyone else on this earth, had not only dated the woman I love, but he was also the man to take her virginity. That was a lot to come to terms with.

.

I had always been so paranoid about those two, I could feel there was something I didn't know. At first I thought they were having an affair, as much as I hated myself for thinking that of Scarlett, I couldn't help it. My mind had to come up with a reason for the way they were acting, and sadly that's what it came up with. Thankfully I was wrong, I don't know what it would have done to me if that turned out to be true.

.

Miz told me he thinks I'm an idiot for the way I reacted. I can see his point. This all happened years ago, before I even knew Scarlett, before I fell in love with her. But it didn't make it hurt any less. I don't know if it would have made a difference if she'd told me when we first started dating. I hated Orton then too but not as much as I do now. Maybe I wouldn't have pursued a relationship with her.. I don't know. Maybe I am over reacting. I mean we did make an agreement not to talk about our past relationships, she says that's the only reason she never told me, that she wasn't deliberately keeping it from me but she was respecting our deal. It's all so messed up.

.

I didn't want to break up with her, but I was having so much trouble getting the images of her and that snake out of my head. I tried my best, I took her to dinner, we chatted, I tried to make things like they used to be. Even when she injured her hand I drove her to the hospital and sat with her. But the whole time I kept imagine Orton with his hands on her, making her laugh, making her happy. I knew that it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I pretended it didn't happen. Sooner or later everything would come erupting to the surface and we'd end up hurting each other more. So that's why I decided that we should remain friends. I couldn't lose her completely, no matter what I cared about her a great deal, she was my best friend, my companion. To not have her in my life would be unbearable.

.

When I saw her leave the bathroom with Jericho I wanted to go see how she was, but she seemed to be having a good time I didn't want to intrude. I left it a while before I couldn't stop myself any longer.

.

.

_"Hey, having a good time?" I asked as I sat down beside Scarlett. _

_"Yeah, it's turning out to be a great night. You?" She replied as she smiled at me._

_"Yeah. Hey, what was all that with Orton earlier?" I couldn't resist asking any longer. I needed to know what was going on._

_"What?"_

_"It looked like it was a little heated."_

_"Oh... that was nothing."_

_"You threw your drink in his face and slapped him. That doesn't seem like nothing to me." I replied._

_"It's done with now."_

_"Listen, if he's bothering you just say and I'll knock him out." I said, my anger getting the better of me._

_"Phil, really. I handled it, it's over now."_

_._

_I thought about replying but held my tongue. Obviously whatever went down had upset her enough to cry in the bathrooms, I didn't want to upset her any more._

_._

_Jericho showed up a few moments later. He eyed me cautiously, I held his gaze unsure of why he was giving me the evils. I stood up realising I was sitting in his seat. He kept his eyes trained on me and never one to be outdone, I kept mine right back on his. We stood that way for a while. I never really cared much for Jericho and he was never really a close friend of Scarlett's, I was suspicious of their new friendship. _

_._

_"Punk." Jericho greeted cooly._

_"Christopher." I replied just as icy._

_._

_Jericho sat down in his seat, placing a glass on the table in front of the redhead. I stood there awkwardly watching them, my mind going into overdrive again, trying to suss Jericho out. I moved my gaze to Scarlett, just looking at her made my heart yearn a little. Like my body knew she was missing from my life. I moved away before I started acting like a pussy._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_I went back to my table with the rest of the guys. I finished my Pepsi and was ready to just cut my losses and head back to the hotel when I saw Orton out on the balcony. I didn't think too much of it until I saw a flash of red. Instantly I knew it was Scarlett. My heart leapt to my throat as I saw her had her pinned up against the wall. As I crossed the room I noticed a look on her face that made my blood boil. Fear. Rarely did she allow anyone to see her scared, instead choosing to act tough but I saw through her and that's why it angered me to know that he was making her feel that way at that moment._

_._

_I flew across the dance floor, weaving through the bodies of people dancing. As I finally get through them, I saw that Jericho had beaten me to the balcony._

_._

_"Do we have a problem here?" Jericho spoke as I arrived at the door to the balcony._

_._

_Orton turned to look at the Canadian before turning back to face the redhead._

_._

_"We're having a private conversation, Jericho." He replied._

_"I think your conversation is over." I piped in._

_._

_Red hair peered around the form of the viper, relief washed over her face as she looked at me. My eyes were trained on Orton as he finally moved away from his position and turned to face me. He made sure to keep himself between Scarlett and me, that twisted bastard was still keeping her trapped in the corner._

_._

_"I don't think this is anything to do with you Brooks." Randy spat._

_"It's a good job nobody pays you to think, Orton." I replied, my eyes trained on him_

_"Scarlett isn't your girlfriend, Punk."_

_"She isn't yours either."_

_"All in good time." He smirked._

_"Back off, Orton."_

_"Or what?"_

_"Or I'll make you."_

_._

_He took a few steps forward and I closed the gap, going nose to nose with him. I let a low growl out, this man made my blood boil._

_._

_"Hey!" Jericho yelled, "If you two want to fight, do it out on the street."_

_"Stay out of this Jericho." Orton spat, his eyes still focused on me._

_"This is nothing to do with you Chris, this is between me and this douchebag." I said. I didn't want him to get involved. I wanted to beat the crap out of that ass hole myself. And I would enjoy every second of it._

_"I don't care what either of you jackasses do, but you won't do it here."_

_._

_When Jericho said those words, part of me wanted to smack him. Who was he to go around giving orders? I had to stop myself from saying something smart. One douchebag at a time._

_._

_"Oh yeah, says who?" The Viper spoke, rolling his eyes to the blonde man._

_"Says me ass clown." Jericho replied stepping towards the viper. "You two and your macho bullshit has got my friend cowering in the corner, and that IS my business."_

_._

_I turned to look at Scarlett. My heart sank. She was in a state, her body was shaking, I was pretty sure I could see tears brimming in her eyes. Before I could move to comfort her, Jericho once again beat me to it. He threw is arm over her shoulder and asked her was she OK. They escorted her back into the club, sitting her at a table before he returned to where myself and the douchebag were still standing._

"_You two need to take a good hard look at that girl. Do you see what you are doing to her? She may act tough but if you look at her closely you can see she is barely holding it together. You both claim you care about her? Have a fucking shred of decency and give her a break." _

_._

_After telling us a few home truths, Jericho returned to Scarlett's side. I sent a glance at Orton, he seemed to be thinking about what the Canadian had said. As was I. Was she really as bad as he said? Had I been too focused on Orton and my own feelings that I hadn't noticed? I looked at her sitting there, she looked so small, so vulnerable. That wasn't the Scarlett I knew. Things must have been had if she wasn't able to keep up her front of being tough. _

_._

_I silently entered the club, stopping at the table where Scarlett and Jericho were sitting._

_._

_"Scarlett, I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't my intention. I was just trying to protect you, I can see how I went about it the wrong way. I apologise." I spoke softly._

_._

_She tried to smile at me, but she faltered. The tears in her eyes shone as she bowed her head again._

_._

_"Let me take you back to the hotel." I said, hoping to speak to her properly, see how she was really doing._

_"No, I'm fine. I'll get a cab. You stay, enjoy the rest of your night." She replied as she stood from her seat._

_"Scarlett-" I went to protest, but once again Jericho interrupted me._

_"I'm heading back to the hotel, we can share a cab."_

_._

_I opened my mouth to object but decided against it. My stubbornness would probably only make things worse right now. For the first time in my life I went against my mind and bit my tongue._

_._

_I moved to allow the pair to pass me. I watched them walk to the staircase and ran my hand over my face. By the time I looked back they were gone. I looked back out to the balcony, douchebag was still there, his eyes trained on the staircase where the redhead had just exited. I glared at him. Oh, how I hated that man._

.

.

"_**...Cause you're your own biggest fan and the only one you've got  
>Nobody think it's cool when you peel out in the parking lot<br>Of your high school where you graduated six years ago  
>Hey dude, Hey Bro, you will always be a douchebag,<br>You will always be a douchebag  
>You will always be a douchebag<br>You will always be a douchebag  
>You will always be a douchebag... "<strong>_

_**.**_

_._

**End Of Flashback.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I left shortly after that. I didn't say goodbye to anyone, I just got into my car and drove back to the hotel. I thought about stopping by Scarlett's room and trying to speak to her, but thought better of it. If she really was struggling as much as Jericho said she was, then tonight would have been enough for her to deal with, our talk could wait until she was feeling somewhat better. But we would talk, I was determined to find out what was going on.

.

.

.

The next morning I went to the gym to work out. We didn't have any shows til Raw on Monday, I just a few media things to do but they were all in the afternoon. As I walked into the room I almost walked back out but my pride wouldn't let me do it. There was no way Orton was going to stop me from working out, no matter how much I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

.

I'd been working out for about ten minuted when he noticed me. He moved onto the treadmill beside me, that irritating smirk etched on his douchebaggy face.

.

.

"_**...Hey bro, we get it, your style is sick  
>I know cause you went shirtless in your profile pic<br>You took it off while at a party to show your tattoos  
>At the beer pong table where you never lose..."<strong>_

**__**_._

_._

"What's up Punk, life a little empty now you're single?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

.

I chose to ignore him but of course he couldn't let it go.

.

"You know, that must by why you look more pumped these days. Spending all your time working out, now you don't have Scarlett in your life."

.

.

"_**...There's a nine in ten chance you've got a tribal tattoo  
>Girl says damn that boy can dance, now he's a rival to you<br>Hit the beach but never swim wearing jeans in the gym  
>In to every club you go it's fourloko, fourloko..."<strong>_

.

.

"Firstly, I find it odd and creepy that you've been looking at my body. I'm not that way inclined Randal. Secondly, that explains your love of baby oil and thirdly, believe me I got way more exercise when I was with Scarlett."

.

He glared at me. I smirked. I couldn't resist winding him up.

.

"I know what you mean, she is such a hell cat." He replied smugly.

"Please, you had a clumsy fumble when you were a teenager. That was a lifetime ago."

"Oh I know, she has certainly come a long way since then, picked up a few moves along the way. I must say, I never thought I'd find them attractive on a woman, but damn... Her tattoos are really a turn on."

.

I slowed my pace down and turned to look at him.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Oh didn't you know? I stopped by her apartment last week, things got a little heated."

"Yeah then you woke up." I laughed, "You're such a fantasist. I don't know whether to mock you or feel sorry for you."

"Oh, it's all true, bro." He smirked, "Believe what you want."

.

**.**

.

"_**...Every night I pray to God that you never reproduce  
>The last thing that we need on this earth is someone like you<br>It's not high school, man, you graduated six years ago  
>Hey dude, Hey Bro, you will always be a douchebag,<br>You will always be a douchebag... "**_

.

.

I reached a hand out and stopped his treadmill sending him crashing to the mat with a thud. I calmly stopped my own machine.

"I'm not your 'Bro'." I chuckled as stepped over him and exited the gym.

.

.

.

"_**...Dude! (Dude!)  
>I'm not your bro<br>(I'm not your bro)  
>Dude! (Dude!)<br>I'm not your Bro-o-o-o  
>Dude! (Dude!)<br>I'm not your bro  
>(I'm not your bro)<br>Dude! (Dude!)  
>I'm not your bro-o-o-o ..."<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I entered the elevator and looked at the buttons.

My hand lingered over the number to Scarlett's floor. I don't know whether it was my paranoia, or something in the way he looked at me, but something wasn't sitting right. I needed to speak to her. I pressed the button and learned against the back wall as the elevator ascended. I had to get some answers.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**I hope this filled in a few blanks for people who were wondering about what Punk was thinking. I didn't write this all at one time as I was quite busy so I'm a little anxious that it doesn't flow well. Hopefully that's just me being a little paranoid! Anyway, let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks. **_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	24. No More Lies

_**A/N:** Hey Punkins. Another little update for you all. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll take a minute to reply to them here._

_._

_._

_**xLifeFullOfLaughterx** : I agree. I think this chapter might sort a few things out._

_**Kizzyfur** : Your wish is my command. =)_

_**Miserlou** : Your review made me laugh. I now have visual images of Randy & Scarlett with Punk looking on flabberghasted lol! I completely agree with you, Punk was the one who did the dumping._

_**xj0j0x** : And answers he shall get! _

_._

_._

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I wrote it in third person, just for the craic. Let me know what you all think!_

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC. Everyone else belongs to themselves, except Punk's heart... That belongs to me! I planted my flag!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 24: No More Lies.**

.

.

Phil stood outside the door contemplating on knocking. It was still early in the morning and he wasn't sure she'd be awake, especially given the events of last night. He had no idea what time she had gotten to sleep, if she'd even slept at all. He took a step back from the door and ran his hand over his face. What is Jericho was there? He thought. He shook his head to rid all thoughts from his mind and raised his hand again, rapping his knuckles across the wooden door.

.

After a few minutes of silence Phil heard rattling on the other side of the door before it opened gently and a face appeared between the open door and the door frame.

.

"Phil?" She asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Hey Scarlett, um.. good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." She replied.

When he didn't say any more she spoke again.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Uh... no.. well... actually yes. Can I come in?" He asked.

.

Scarlett stood back and allowed him to enter her hotel room, closing the door behind him.

.

She gestured for him to take a seat and he did, sitting on the edge of the bed while Scarlett sat on the stool of the vanity table.

.

Phil let his eyes take her in.  
>Her hair was gathered at the back of her head in a messy ponytail, her heart shaped face completely unhidden by her usual mass of red hair.<br>Her skin was untouched by make up, she was completely natural looking at that moment and she took his breath away.  
>This is the way he always preferred her.<br>This is the way he thought she looked best.

For a few moments he got lost just staring into her blue eyes.

.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

.

Her voice jolted him from his staring and he quickly regained his composure.

.

"Firstly, I'm sorry about last night again. It wasn't cool."

"It's fine."

.

It wasn't fine. Phil knew her too well. 'It's fine' was what she always said when she was annoyed or upset but didn't want to talk about the subject further. So he respected her wishes and dropped the subject.

.

"Randy said something funny this morning."

"Since when do you two talk and since when do you call him Randy?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Since he decided to invade my workout time and well, I thought it was a little early in the morning to be using the word douchebag."

.

She smiled.

.

"Douchebag said-"

"I thought it was too early for that word."

"Well I thought since I'd already used it I might as well keep going." He grinned.

"OK, continue."

"Douchebag said something this morning, about you."

"What did he say?" She asked.

.

She gazed at Phil, her heart rate rising. She knew the answer, but still she hoped she was wrong.

"He said... you and him... that there was something going on."

.

Phil saw the tears spring to her eyes, instantly he hated himself for mentioning it.

"You know what he's like, he likes to bullshit. I just thought I'd warn you in case there was rumours." He quickly lied.

.

Scarlett stood up and moved to the other side of the room. She turned her back to him as she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

.

Phil moved to stand, he went to comfort her but stopped himself. Instead he stood a few feet behind her.

"It's all right Scarlett. Nobody is going to believe his lies."

"It's not lies." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, unsure of whether he heard her correctly or not.

.

She turned to face him.

"It's not lies." She repeated before her lip trembled and she began to cry furiously.

.

Phil stood rooted to the spot staring at the redhead in disbelief. Orton was telling the truth. His heart ached in his chest, but he ignored it. He had no right to feel like that. Scarlett wasn't his.

.

"Oh." He replied. His brain was telling him to leave it but his mouth refused. "I thought you hated him."

"Oh I do, I really do."

"Then why sleep with him?"

.

Her head shot up instantly.

"Sleep with him? Did he say I slept with him? I _never_ slept with him."

"Well he didn't say it outright but he was implying it. Talking about how you'd 'picked up a few moves' since you were a teenager and saying how attractive your tattoos were."

.

She sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Phil moved so that he was sitting beside her, his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

.

"What happened Scarlett?" He asked gently.

.

He was half expecting her to tell him to fuck off. That it was nothing to do with him since he'd dumped her. But he was surprised to hear her answer him.

.

"He came by my apartment with my script. He talked his usual crap, he kissed me and... I kissed him back. As soon as I realised what was happening I pulled myself together and threw his ass out. I even broke my new lamp getting rid of him." She humourlessly chuckled.

.

Scarlett turned to face Phil. She tried to gauge his thoughts by reading his face but was coming up blank. His face was completely emotionless. His eyes shot up from where he was staring at the floor to meet hers, she jumped slightly, surprised by the action.

.

"I understand if you hate me. I hate myself." She spoke shifting her gaze.

"I don't hate you." He finally spoke. "And you shouldn't hate yourself."

.

She remained silent. Shaking her head at his words.

"You did nothing wrong. You're single, you can kiss whoever you want." Phil spoke again.

.

She muttered something under her breath.

.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"It doesn't matter."

"Scarlett.."

"I said 'I can't', OK?" She said raising her voice.

.

She stood from the bed, "I can't kiss whoever I want because there is only one person that I want to kiss and he doesn't want me any more." She cried.

.

"Scarlett... I-"

"Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I swear. I'm just... ugh... I'm finding it hard to adjust, to... to sort all these emotions out. I know you don't love me any more and I understand that. I do, really, I do. I accept that, and-"

.

"I do love you."

"You don't have to say that Phil, I understand why you don't. I don't blame you."

"But I do Scarlett."

"Phil, please. Don't."

"I do love you. I'll always love you."

"Please, don't do this. Don't do the whole 'I'll always love you' bullshit. I really can't handle that. I'm barely holding myself together as it is, do not give me false hope, I'd rather just know that truth, no more lies. That way I can deal with it and try to move on with-"

.

Before she could say another word a pair of lips silenced her. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Phil's hands were placed on either side of her face, holding her in place while he held his lips to hers.

.

They remained like that for a few minutes before she pulled away, looking up at him in shock.

.

"W-why... why did you...?"

"Because... I love you. No more lies. I love you, I never stopped."

"But, you just wanted to be just friends."

"Yes, I know. I tried to tell myself that I didn't love you. I tried to stay away from you, I tried to get over you but I couldn't. I didn't want to be without you, but at that point I couldn't be with you either. I thought that by being friends I could still have you in my life and my heart would stop yearning for you. But it didn't."

.

She made an 'O' shape with her mouth, but no sound came out.

.

"I'm not lying Scarlett. Did that kiss feel like a lie?"

.

Scarlett looked at him, his eyes showed sincerity.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I was hurt and angry. I..I couldn't shake the thoughts of you and him out of my head. But I never stopped loving you. Never. I couldn't. You're my soul mate."

"You don't believe in soul mates."

"I didn't. But then you came along."

.

He moved towards her again, taking her face in his calloused hands.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the stray tear that was making it's way down. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

Again he placed his lip against hers, this time the kiss was packed with passion, it nearly took her off her feet.

She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster.

Phil backed up til his legs hit the bed, he then turned and dropped them both onto it.

He hovered over her, his eyes filled with love and lust before dropping his face to hers once more.

.

.

.

.

They made love for the first time in months.

It was passionate yet tender.

It was filled with every emotion the two had been feeling the past few months; all the hurt, the pain, the turmoil, they had taken all that and turned it into passion and love.

.

Afterwards they lay cuddled together beneath the sheets. Scarlett's head was resting on Phil's chest as he played with her hair. With a smile on his face he broke the blissful silence.

"I love you Cherry Bomb."

Scarlett's eyes welled up upon hearing those words, the words she thought she'd never hear again. She closed her eyes as she replied.

"I love you too, Punk."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**.**_

_**So, Scarlett and Punk are back together... What about Randy?... What will Ted say? **_

_**What will happen now? **_

_**Keep reading to find out!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	25. Your Heart Belongs To Me

_**A/N: **Hey Guys! A slightly longer chapter here... I thought I'd treat you all. Plus I've been suffering from insomnia and I'm sick again, so might as well use the bed rest for something useful._

_Thanks for the reviews, I'm delighted! You guys rock my Wonder Woman socks! Enjoy the chapter, as always, review and let me know what you think._

.

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC. Everyone else belongs to themselves, except Punk's heart... That belongs to me! I planted my flag!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Chapter 25: Your Heart Belongs To Me**_

_._

_._

Scarlett finished taping up her hand and placed the roll back into her bag.

The butterflies were fluttering about in her tummy. She stood from the bench and paced the floor of the locker room trying to settle them.

She heard the familiar titles from Raw play on the monitor in the background, Nickelback's 'Burn it to the Ground' filled the silent room as she wrung her hands out in front of her.

She was nervous.

This was her first night back and tonight she would have a match against Eve.  
>On one hand she was anxious about the match, worried she might be a little rusty after the weeks away from the ring, but on the other hand she was excited.<br>This was the beginning of her promised title shot.  
>She had been looking forward to getting a chance to fight for the gold, it was one of the things that had spurned her on these past few months, the knowledge that she would get a chance to have her name in the history books as one of the Divas Champions. Sure she would have preferred to be going for the Women's Championship, but that was gone now and beggars could not be choosers.<p>

.

Hearing the soft knock on the door she turned her head and called that it was safe to come in. The Divas locker room was empty, the other girls had taken to catering to fuel up and chat before they were needed for the night.

.

The door swung open and a tattooed torso appeared. He glanced about to make sure it was safe to come in before he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Phil approached the redhead with a grin on his face, wrapping his arms around her he, held her close to him.

"Hey." He spoke.

"Hey." She smiled up at him.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Liar."

"OK... maybe just a tad."

"I knew it." He laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You and Eve have been over this a million times."

"I know. But try telling that to the butterflies."

.

Phil pulled away slightly and dropped to his knees.

He placed his face against Scarlett's stomach.

"Hey butterflies. Just letting you know, Scarlett's got this match covered. So you can settle down now."

.

Scarlett giggled as his prickly face brushed against her baby soft skin.

"That better?" He asked as he gazed up at her.

"Much." She smiled back.

"How's your heart?"

"My heart?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"I could work my magic with that too if you'd like." He smirked as he fingered the material of her top.

.

She rolled her eyes as she clicked on to the cheekiness of his suggestion.

"Phil, you little pervert."

"I think that's your racing heart talking. I'd better have a word." He wiggled his eyebrows.

.

Phil pulled Scarlett over to the couch in the room. He sat and pulled the redhead onto his knee before he lowered his head to her chest. This time instead of places his face against her skin, he dipped his head face first into her cleavage and began talking, apparently to her heart.

.

Scarlett laughed as his warm breath tickled her.  
>She couldn't make out a single word he was saying, it was all muffled but he was waving his hand about as if he were having a real conversation with another person.<p>

"Phil!" She squeaked as she began wriggling in his grip, still enthralled in laughter.

.

Phil removed his face and looked up at her. He had the look of a mischievous school boy.

"I told your heart that tonight was important, and not to mess it up. And to keep cool because you had this covered." He smirked. "It's a hard job telling body organs and invisible stomach dwelling butterflies to behave, but someone's gotta do it."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You should. It's not comfortable in there. And it's dark."

.

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she gave him an amused smile.

"Oh one more thing..." He began before diving straight back into her bosom and began his muffled conversation again.

.

Scarlett giggled wildly, falling back on to the couch in the process.  
>Once she caught her breath and was able to stop laughing she looked at him.<p>

"So, what was so important that you had to venture back in to the dark cavernous bosom?"

"The most important thing of all." He replied as he moved to lean over her, "I told your heart that it belonged to me and I would never break it."

.

Scarlett smiled as she bit her lip.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cherry Bomb." Phil replied before his kissed the redhead.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

**"_She's My Cherry Pie..."_**

_._

The song filled the arena as Scarlett moved through the curtain and down to the ring where Eve Torres stood awaiting her. The redhead climbed through the ropes and moved to the turnbuckle, raising her arms in the air with a smug look on her face. She dropped to her feet and turned to face the brunette as the referee started the match.

.

.

The two divas locked up in the centre of the ring, Eve getting the better and twisting the arm of the redhead up behind her back.  
>Scarlett reversed it, pulling Eve's are tightly and roughly, keeping a smirk on her face. The former Divas Champion kicked the redhead in the shin, causing her to release her hold, then launched herself at her, knocking Scarlett to the ground before grabbing her red hair and throwing her head off the mat.<p>

.

Eve got to her feet and pulled the former Legacy member to hers.  
>The brunette send chop after chop to the chest of Scarlett, sending her backwards into the corner.<br>Eve mounted the corner, delivering several blows to the redhead. Before she could get another blow in, Scarlett wrapped her arms around Eve's legs and power bombed her to the mat, buying her a few moments to pull herself together.

.

The redhead caught her breath and wasted no time in going to work on the fallen diva.  
>She set her sights on the right leg of the brunette, stomping away before twisting it into a single leg Boston crab.<br>Eve struggled and cried out in pain, but she held her cool and managed to get herself to the ropes.  
>Scarlett refused to release the hold, finally relenting as the referee began counting.<br>She grabbed a handful of brown hair as she pulled Eve to her feet, positioning her head under her arm, Scarlett pulled of a perfect snap suplex, followed by a float over and went for the pin.

.

Eve got her shoulder up at 2.  
>The redhead pounded her fist off the mat, clearly agitated.<br>She stood up sending a glare at the ref before turning her attention back to the other diva.  
>She threw her into the ropes before clotheslining her as she rebounded.<br>The brunette fell to the ground, but she didn't have time to rest as she was swiftly pulled back up again only to receive yet another powerful clothesline.  
>Eve lay on the mat holding her chest where the redhead's arm had connected.<br>Scarlett began to smooth down her attire, in an attempt to show she wasn't taking this match seriously.  
>As she turned around she narrowly missed a dropkick from the brunette diva, throwing herself at the ropes just in the nick of time.<p>

.

Eve got to her feet again and came running at the redhead, but Scarlett ducked under her arm and ran the ropes. She she bounced off them, Eve attempted to knock her down but Scarlett countered with a running head scissors, flooring the diva once again.

.

Scarlett stood in the corner, waiting for Eve to get to her feet.  
>At the commentary desk Lawler said: <em>"She's stalking her prey. I guess the Viper is rubbing off on her!"<em>  
>And he was right.<br>There was something Viper-like about the way she was watching the other diva scramble to stand.  
>She was biding her time.<br>As soon as she saw her opportunity she struck - Superkick!  
>Eve hit the mat.<br>The redhead got to her knees to go for the pin but stopped.  
>She looked at brunette for a moment before a sick smile came across her face and she stood up.<p>

Scarlett walked to the turnbuckle and quickly climbed it.  
>She leapt from the top and delivered a beautiful Moonsault.<br>The referee counted 3 and her arm was raised in victory.

.

She took to the corners, raising her arms in the air celebrating her win.  
>As she returned to the ring again, she looked over to the referee attending to the defeated diva.<br>She scowled.  
>Scarlett pulled the ref away before proceeding to stomp the defenceless diva, all the while berating her for losing.<p>

.

"You are nothing Eve." She yelled, "Just another pretty face who doesn't belong here."

.

Suddenly Scarlett was hit from behind, momentarily dazing her.  
>She she turned to see who it was, she received a slap in the face, followed by a few more to her head.<br>The redhead pushed the assailant away, before raising her head to get a look.  
>The perky blonde sent the redhead a glare, but even then she still looked about as intimidating as a hiccup.<br>Scarlett shook her head.

.

"And you... You, Kelly are another one who doesn't belong here."

.

Kelly stood her ground, though her trembling lip gave away a sign of fear.

"I'm coming for that title. You don't deserve it, you only want it because it's shiny." She mocked before exiting the ring.

.

She walked up the ramp backwards all the while keeping her eyes on the blonde.  
>She pointed to the Divas Championship which Kelly was clutching, and mouthed 'Mine', before exiting through the curtain.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as Scarlett got backstage she was tackled by a familiar pair of blondes.

"That was awesome." Natalya yelled and she hung on to the redhead.

"Thanks Nattie." Scarlett giggled as the blonde released her.

"Yeah little Red, I've got to hand it to you, I didn't think you could be convincing as a heel. What with you being so sweet." Beth said pinching Scarlett's cheeks, "But I have to hand it to you, you were a queen bitch out there."

"Thanks Beth, you must be rubbing off on me."

"I've never been so proud." The tall blonde mock cried.

.

The three females made their way to catering. Scarlett wasted little time in downing a bottle of water as soon as they arrived before taking another bottle and sitting down at the table the two blondes were at.

.

"So, do you know where this storyline is heading yet?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah, maybe you could join the Divas of Doom." Beth added.

"I don't know yet. I'm fighting Nikki Bella next week, and interfering in Kelly's match with you Nattie. But after that, I haven't got a clue. I'm going to be fighting Kelly for the title I know that much but I haven't been told when that will be, if I'm going to win or what's happening afterwards."

"It won't be at the Elimination Chamber, you would have had your script already." Nattie spoke.

.

Scarlett let out a small sigh.

.

"Hey it doesn't have to be at a Pay Per View, you could have a title match on Raw." Beth said, trying to perk the redhead up.

"Yeah, you're right." Scarlett smiled a little.

"And you're going to win."

"How could you possibly know that Nattie?" Scarlett asked.

"Because." The Canadian smirked, "If Kelly retains, we riot."

"Yeah, and use her as a battering ram." Beth added.

.

Scarlett looked at the two blondes and smiled.

"I love you girls."

"You love girls?" Came another voice.

.

The three females turned to see Phil, Miz and Kofi standing behind them.

"Yes Miz, the thought that you were part of the male gender sent me over the edge." Scarlett replied.

"Cool. Any sleep overs planned?" He asked pulling a seat out and sitting down.

.

Phil's hand made contact with the back of Miz's head.

"Behave Mizanin."

.

The six of them chatted for a little while before Scarlett stood up.

"I'll catch you all later" She said before kissing Phil goodbye and exiting the room.

.

She made her way down the corridor, upon hearing her name being called she stopped and turned to see Phil jogging towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd walk you to the locker room." He said taking her hand.

"Um.. I'm not going to the locker room." She replied, stopping. "I have one more thing to do then I'm done for the night."

"Oh, where you off to then? Sexy photo shoot?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not quite. I have to do a run-in, in about five minutes."

"Orton's match." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, then I am all yours." Scarlett smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the nose.

"Oh no." Phil replied pulling back against him. "You can do better than that."

.

The redhead grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers.

"There." She panted, "Now, I've really got to go."

.

She blew him as kiss as she sprinted down the hallway.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Orton got to his feet and began stalking Evan Bourne.  
>He had that look in his eyes, that look that told the world that he was clearly in Viper mode.<br>Orton began pounding the mat with his fists, as the younger man pulled himself up. As soon as Bourne turned, Orton pounced going for an RKO, but Bourne anticipated and instead hit the viper with a lethal kick to the skull. Orton fell to the mat and rolled to the corner to safety.  
>He held his head, his face showing utter shock at the younger man's actions.<br>He stood upright and growled as he attacked Bourne.  
>The high flyer side stepped the viper, sending him into the ring post.<p>

.

Bourne took his opportunity to get as many shots in as possible, he sent left and right arms to the back of Orton, kicking furiously, desperate to inflict as much damage on the stronger man.  
>Orton gave a shove, sending Evan flying across the ring.<br>He then sent a beckoning motion to the empty ramp as Bourne hit him with a dropkick.  
>As soon as Orton was laying flat on the mat the younger man climbed the turnbuckle and set himself up to go 'AirBourne'.<p>

.

Suddenly a red haired figure came running down the ramp with a chair in hand.  
>Scarlett, still dressed in her red tights and black leather wrestling top, jumped up on the apron and hit Evan Bourne in the back with the chair, a crunch of metal could be heard throughout the arena as the man fell from the top rope and the referee called for the bell.<br>Bourne lay on the mat as the redhead climbed through the ropes and swung again.

.

Scarlett stepped over him and moved towards the viper who was now sitting in the corner, she extended a hand and pulled him to his feet.  
>He wrapped an arm around her waist as he wiped at his lip, checking for blood.<br>He reached his hand down to hers and took the chair from her grip, then he shot a look at the fallen superstar in the ring, a smirk slowly creeping onto his tanned face.

.

The Viper stepped closer to Bourne, the redhead still firmly attached to his side, he let go of her to raise the chair high before he sent it crashing down onto the unmoving body.  
>He then repeated the process.<p>

.

"You think you're so tough?" He yelled as he delivered another chair shot.

***SMASH***

"Think you can get the better of me?"

***SMASH***

"You think you're special? Think you can fly?" He laughed as he hit the fallen man one last time.

***SMASH***

"Well you're not the only one who can fly."

.

.

The Viper turned to the redhead and motioned for her to go over to the corner.  
>She looked at him with a furrowed brow.<br>Again, he pointed at the corner, the look in his eyes said there was no arguing with him.  
>The redhead nodded and made her way to the turnbuckle.<br>She climbed it as the Viper positioned the body of Bourne beneath the corner.  
>She stood at the top, looking uncertain, she bit her lip as Orton yelled "Do It" at her.<p>

.

In one swift motion the redhead jumped into the air and rotated her body a perfect 360 degrees, pulling her knees to her chest before hitting the other body with a thud.

The Viper quickly pulled her up and against him, smiling down at the man being attended to by medics.

The couple exited the ring as the officials shooed them, Randy making sure to grab his Championship belt, which he managed to keep thanks to the disqualification clause.

As the pair retreated up the ramp, the smirk still etched on the Vipers face, he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips before the two exited through the curtain.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Upon entering the backstage area, Scarlett slipped out of Randy's grip.

.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He asked, "You fancy maybe getting a pizza and watching a movie?"

"I'm busy." She replied over her shoulder.

.

Randy stuck a hand out and lightly placed it on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

"Would it help if I said please?" He smiled.

"Get your hands off her Orton." Came a growl.

.

The two turned to see Phil glaring at the St. Louis native.

"Butt out Punk."

"Would it help if I said please?" The Chicago native smirked, mirroring the taller man's words.

"Private conversation, Punk."

"Conversation, over."

"I believe I was asking Scarlett a question, not you."

"And I believe she gave you an answer. She's busy." Phil replied his icy gaze never leaving the viper.

"I'm just trying to be friends." Randy spoke looking at the redhead.

"She has enough friends."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"And she's not talking to you."

"Why do you have to keep poking your nose into my business?" Randy asked frustratedly.

"Why do you keep harassing my girlfriend?"

"Ex-Girlfriend."

"No, girlfriend. Present tense."

.

Randy stopped and narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"You took him back?" The champion asked as he turned to face the diva, who remained quiet. "After everything?"

"Yeah, so now you stay the hell away from _MY_ girlfriend."

.

Scarlett stayed silent as the two men argued right in front of her. She watched as they spat insult after insult, and threw glares back and forth before she threw her hands in the air, turned heel and left.

.

"See what you did now, you upset her again." Phil spat as he watched the retreating form of his girlfriend.

"Me? Maybe you should take a look in the mirror. I may be annoying her with my persistence, but at least I'm not treating her like an object."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. Why don't you go see if _YOUR_ girlfriend is OK?" Randy said before he took walked off.

.

Phil stood alone for a moment before taking off in the direction the redhead had left a few moments before.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Well, Scarlett is back in the ring, so that means more of me attempting to write ring action. I apologise for my crap description. I see it all in my head, it's hard to get that into words lol**_

_**So, Phil and Scarlett all lovey-dovey... I know some of you have been craving some of that sugary sweetness for a bit so I thought I'd give you it! =D**_

_**And what about young Randal? Any thoughts on what he said? **_

_**Let me know all of your opinions, suggestions, ideas, etc. They might just make their way into the story! **_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	26. Yeah Well, So's Your Face!

_**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, the last load of weeks have been crazy. I am not a well girl :(_

_And in all that hecticness I've neglected you all. For that I apologise. _

_I'm never on my laptop, all my interneting is done through my phone which makes it even easier to forget about FF. All your amazing reviews, alerts and favourites spurred me to put some time aside, get the laptop out and get another chapter up. _

_As always you folks are awesome and I love you all. _

_If I could, I'd give you all a big Irish hug. It's like a normal hug but with a potato thrown in._

_Anyways, hope you like that chapter, feedback as always is welcome._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC. Everyone/thing else belongs to themselves or somebody that isn't me. Except for CM Punk. We've come to an understanding and I can have him on alternating weekends.**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 26: Yeah Well, So's Your Face!**

.

.

**Scarlett's POV.**

.

I entered the divas locker room loudly, practically taking the door of it's hinges before kicking it closed behind me. I stomped over to my bag, taking out my bag of toiletries and my shower supplies before heading into the showers.

.

I let the water wash over me and let out a deep sigh. I allowed my tense body to relax under the stream of water, my aching muscles were secondary to my aching mind. It occurred to me that even though I had had a tiresome match and performed a Shooting Star Press for the first time, the thing that was troubling me the most was not my body, but my head. Randy and Phil's bickering had brought on a headache straight away. As soon as they began trading insults my stomach had knotted and my body became tense. The thought of them still standing there arguing made my chest tighten, I could only hope this time it didn't come to blows.

.

The whole situation between the three of us was really getting to me. I love Phil, I love everything about him, his attitude was one of the reasons I fell for him – He doesn't pull punches, if he has something to say, he will. But recently those attributes that I once found endearing were now becoming a pain. I could completely understand why he had a problem with Randy, Hell I had a problem with Randy but I had to work with the man. It wasn't my choice and there was nothing I could do about it, I had a job to do, a job I loved. Phil's behaviour was not making things easy.

.

Of course the same could be said about Randy. He knew that he was causing problems for me and Phil, but that was what he wanted. He wanted to split us up, and to him all was fair in love and war. But Phil was my boyfriend, surely he should be a little more accommodating to me. Think about how hard this is for me. The man I love and the man I have to work with, constantly at logger heads with me stuck in the middle. It's not exactly a joy for me.

.

I switched the water off, grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a vest top, throwing my damp hair up in a clip for the time being. I re-entered the locker room, slightly surprised to find Phil sitting on the bench absent mindedly playing with the draw string on his hoodie. I half expected he and Randy to be in that hallway all night, going back and forth with snide remarks. He turned upon hearing me, a small smile on his face.

.

"Hey, did the shower help?" He asked.

"Yeah, slightly."

"Good." He smiled.

.

I began to pack my things into my bag, the room turning silent. After a good ten minutes of absolute silence, Phil spoke.

"Are you mad at me?"

.

I turned to face him, releasing a sigh.

"No, I'm not mad. Just feeling a little stressed."

"OK." He nodded, chewing the side of his lip.

.

I pulled my hair down and began to brush it, getting the tangles out.

"Do I make you feel stressed?"

.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him again.

"What's with the questions?"

"You didn't answer me. Am I stressing you out?" He asked again.

"Honestly? Yeah, a bit." I replied. "This fighting between you and Randy is draining."

"Do you think I treat you like an object?"

.

I furrowed my brow.

"Why are you asking me these questions? What's going on Phil?"

.

He sighed.

"Orton said that I was treating you like a possession. I just want to know if you think so too."

"I don't think that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Phil, I'm sure. Why are you listening to what he says anyway? You never pay any attention to him any other time." I asked as I took a seat on the bench beside him.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Normally when he talks all I can think about it how much I want to punch him, but this time... I don't know.. It just kind of stuck."

"Do you think you treat me like an object?" I asked.

.

He was silent for a few moments.

.

"Maybe." He spoke, "I mean, I feel protective over you. Maybe even over protective, I don't like the thought that Orton is around you, that because of this storyline he can touch you, kiss you... I hate that. I know it sounds selfish but I want to be the only one who does that. I feel like you're mine to touch, to kiss... So yeah, maybe I do treat you like a possession but my heart belongs to you too."

.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Phil, you do own my heart, it has always belonged to you, and it always will. You should be the only one to kiss me, you're the only one I want to kiss me... but unfortunately I'm in this storyline and I have to act as Randy's girlfriend. It sucks, it sucks for me too, I don't want to do it, but I have no choice."

"I know baby, I know. I don't blame you. It's just.." He trailed off.

"Just what?"

"It's just... I can't help but get angry every time I see him with his hands on you, every time I see you guys acting like a couple. And I know it's all acting, I do but... it kills me."

"I understand that Phil, I really do. But it is all acting. I can't stand Randy, I do not like that man in any way, shape or form. You know that right?"

"Yeah but... You two have a past. There was a reason you liked him back then, what if while you're spending all this time with him you find that something that you fell for the first time around? What if you decide that you don't want to be with me? I mean I'm not fun. I don't drink, I don't go clubbing, I'm not as young as you. What if you decided that you want more than what we have?"

.

I frowned at him.

"Phil, I love you. Only you. I never loved Randy, I was a teenager who was excited about the fact that an older guy liked me. That was it. I've told you that. Nothing is going to happen between Randy and me-"

"But he wants you, and he won't give up til he has you."

"And? He may want me but I don't want him. I want you. Why can't you see that?" I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Because Scarlett," He began, "I know he's going to keep harassing you until you get to the point where he'll wear you down. You'll think us being together isn't worth the hassle and leave me. Even if you don't end up with Randy you still won't be with me."

"You don't seem to have much faith in me."

"It's not about you, it's him."

"No Phil, it is about me. For someone who loves me so much you don't seem to trust me at all."

"I didn't say that-"

"You didn't have to. You don't have faith in our relationship either if you think it can't withstand a prick like Orton." I replied bitterly.

.

I rose to my feet.

"I can't believe this. You're sitting there, telling me that you don't believe I can stay faithful to you."

.

He stood up too.

"Scarlett, I never said that."

"But that's what you mean isn't it?" I asked raising my voice. "You're saying that I'm going to leave you because you're boring. I'm going to leave you because Randy is annoying me. Not once has it entered your mind that I won't leave you because I fucking love you. Yeah, sounds like trust to me."

.

He grabbed me by the arm.

"Listen to me. I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean then Phil? Because from where I'm standing it sounds like you're looking for an excuse for us to fail."

.

He was silent as he looked me in the eyes.

"Come on then, enlighten me. Tell me I'm wrong. Come on then!" I yelled.

.

He remained silent.

"Just what I thought."

.

I pulled away from his grip and moved to the door.

"I think you should leave." I said taking a hold of the handle and opening it.

"Scarlett-"

"No. I don't want to hear any more. You've made it perfectly clear what you think about me."

"Baby-"

"Leave Phil." I spoke moving my gaze away from him.

.

He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating whether to stay and fight or to leave. He chose the latter option. As soon as he was out the door I slammed it shut. Anger coursed through my body. I walked to my locker and lifted my bottle of perfume. The bottle Phil had bought me for Christmas. I held it in my hand just looking at it for a few moments. Then I raised my arm and threw it at the door. It smashed into tiny pieces against the door and fell on to the floor beneath, peppering the carpet with purple shards. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder, grabbed my jacket and marched out of the locker room.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I arrived back at the hotel pretty quickly. I got a ride with one of the divas, I wasn't in the mood to even try getting a lift from Ted, he'd either give me a lecture or worry I was going to go cuckoo for coco pops.

.

I got into my room and threw myself onto the bed, sprawling out like a starfish, I released a sigh. Phil and I weren't sharing a room so at least I didn't have to worry about him coming back and the awkwardness of earlier, I'd have time to think, relax and try to figure things out.

.

.

I closed my eyes for a few moments to ease the headache I still had, when I opened them the room was bright. I sat up on the bed and looked to the window. Sunlight beamed through a crack in the curtains. I must have fallen asleep. Checking my phone, I saw that I had indeed fallen asleep and it was now 7am. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled. I climbed off the bed and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

.

Exiting the bathroom now washed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt, I grabbed my purse and moved towards the door. As I did, I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up I read the words;

.

_**Scarlett,**_

_**I tried knocking a few times but there was no answer, either you're out, sleeping or ignoring me, I'm leaning towards the latter. What I said earlier, it didn't come out how I meant it to. Our relationship is damn important to me and I do have faith in us. Let's just stop this childish ignoring crap and talk. Give me a call, we can do breakfast.**_

_**Punk.**_

.

.

I stared at the note for a few moments, reading over the words again. Did he really just call me childish? From the way the note was written I got the feeling Phil was pissed off, at me or the situation I wasn't sure, though I had a suspicion that it was me. The fact that he used the word 'Childish' pissed me off. He was having a dig at the age difference between us, something that he had done in the past. I'd let him know then that it annoyed me and that I wasn't happy about being patronised or made to feel like a kid. So he was either really annoyed at me or trying to rile me up so I stomped over to confront him. Well, I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. No, I was sick of pandering to him. This time, I'm going to do what I need to do.

.

I put the note into my purse and exited the room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The dining room was practically empty, save for a few people scattered about the place. It wasn't surprising at this time in the morning. The early risers on the roster usually hit the gym before they ate.

.

I grabbed a plate and moved to the buffet bar on the far side of the room. I loaded up on grapefruit, apple and blueberries, before adding some bacon and a poached egg to my plate. I sat down an empty table with a cup of coffee to complete the meal. Soon enough my tummy was content, now full. I was still drinking my coffee when people began to enter the room. It had been so quiet before that the noise of new people was actually quite alarming. I looked across at the large group and was able to make Kofi, Miz, Cody, Maryse, Eve and Kelly at the buffet. I released a sigh of relief that neither of the men currently causing my not so good mood were anywhere to be seen.

.

As soon as I finished my coffee, I lifted my purse and walked towards the exit. Of course today was not my day. Just as I stepped foot in the lobby a voice caught my attention. For a moment I thought about pretending I didn't hear it and carrying on my way, but something told me that I wouldn't escape that easy. He called my name again, I stopped and turned towards the voice.

.

"Scarlett, hey." I gave a small nod of my head in response. "Where were you last night? I stopped by but there was no answer."

"I passed out as soon as I got in."

"Oh, right. Did you get my note?"

.

I wanted to say no, to avoid speaking to Phil all together but I knew I'd only get caught out in the end. There was no way I wouldn't mention the childish thing.

.

"Yeah." I replied dryly.

"Were you waiting on me in there?" He asked, gesturing to the dining room.

"No."

"Oh. Let's get breakfast and talk."

"I've already eaten."

"OK." He said, his frustration with my lack of cooperation evident in his tone. "Coffee then?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh come on."

"What?" I replied getting agitated.

"You're busy? You must have stayed up all night coming up with that one. What, are you washing you hair?" His words dripping with sarcasm.

.

I rolled my eyes before I spoke.

.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm going to wash that man right out of my hair." I replied in a sing song voice.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Yeah well, So's Your Face!"

"Way to be mature."

"Way to be a dick."

"You are impossible. I'm trying to speak with you and you're acting like a five year old."

"Yep that's me, childish to the core."

"Why can't you act like an adult for five minutes?"

"I'm being myself and I am an adult, therefore I'm acting like an adult. Maybe the problem is that I'm not acting how you want me to." I replied in a patronising way.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what, forget it. Forget I even opened my mouth."

.

I turned to leave but Phil moved in front of me, blocking my path.

.

"No, go on explain."

"If you're so much older and smarter than me, why don't you figure it out." I spat before I brushed past him.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading folks. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**You guys are amazing, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You guys rock.**_

_**I've been very busy the past while, doctors visits, hospital visits, etc, I neglected you all. But I saw how many review you guys were leaving and I put some time aside to get the laptop out and give you another chapter. Hopefully it meets your expectations. **_

_**I have a few more doctors appointments in the upcoming weeks, they never usually go well so I'm expecting the next chapter to be either angry or depressing, or maybe a bit of both lol**_

_**Roxxi**_


	27. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the long delay, I'm still sick and haven't been well enough to update. Here is a short chapter for you all, hopefully you haven't all abandoned me. _

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 27: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.**

.

.

.

**Punk POV.**

.

.

That woman is impossible. She just took a hissy fit in front of half the roster and stormed off like a child. Another classic example of her immaturity. She is petulant, childish not to mention extremely stubborn and she knows exactly how to push my buttons.

After our little scene outside the restaurant I didn't really feel like having breakfast, so I grabbed a coffee to go and took it outside to get some air. I wasn't really in the mood to face the guys who had witnessed all that, it was humiliating to say the least. Not only did my girlfriend just show me up in public but she turned it all around and made me look like the bad guy.

.

It wasn't all my fault. We had an argument, she took everything I said out of context then threw me out before I got the chance to explain myself. I was pissed off, but I gave her a few hours to calm down then went to her room to apologise. I don't think I was in the wrong but if it was down to Scarlett we'd never speak again. Her stubbornness knows no limit. Now I'm a stubborn guy myself, I don't like to admit when I'm wrong, and I'd never apologise if I wasn't wrong, at least not with anyone else. Normally I'd let the other person make the first move, especially if it was their fault, but Scarlett is a whole different kettle of fish. With her I've apologised, pleaded and even begged, qualities that are not in my nature at all. I guess I'm just so afraid that if I don't then I'll lose her. And I can't let that happen.

.

She says that I don't trust her, that I'm paranoid, that I'm looking for excuses for us to end. I don't know whether she truly believes these things, or if she's saying them to hurt me, but either way it does kill me. How can she say I want us to fail? When everything I've done has been to keep us going? Sure the fighting with Orton is stressing her out but doesn't she see that I'm not fighting with him for the sake of it, I'm fighting for us? The moment I stop he'll be straight in there smelling weakness, and that man will stop at nothing til he destroys us. As for being paranoid, that's laughable. I'm being realistic. Orton wants Scarlett, they're in a romantic storyline together. Bit of a coincidence that. Orton has some major pull backstage, it wouldn't surprise me if he had orchestrated the whole thing just so he could get close and put his paws all over her. And of course the bonus would be pissing me off, which he has succeeded with.

.

Scarlett just doesn't see things the way I do. Maybe it's because she's so young, she hasn't had the years of experience dealing with relationships and dicks like Orton as I have. She's too naïve to his manipulative ways. I trust her, of course I do. It's him that can't be trusted. He'll use her vulnerability to his advantage, slither his way in and take her away. And I can't let that happen. I love her, I don't think she realises just how much I love her. Again maybe that's due to her age, perhaps the age difference really is the big issue here and we're fucked either way. But all I know is that I will not give up, I will not stop fighting for us. Not til the day that she looks me in the eye and tells me to. Until she tells me she doesn't love me any more.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Scarlett's POV.**

.

.

I stormed back to my hotel room and slammed the door behind me. That man is impossible. He is irritating, pretentious, righteous, and he knows exactly how to wind me up. We've always had our fair share of fights, like any other couple but this one had gone too far. Throughout all of his thinking he'd thought of at least ten different reasons of why I'd leave him, some including Randy and some not. But not once did he think of a reason of why I would not leave him, not once did it enter his pig headed brain that I'm not like that. And that hurt. My own boyfriend thought so low of me. It stung bad. Any body else and I would be able to just shake it off but not Phil, coming from him it was like a dagger through my heart.

.

Here was a man I loved so completely, a man that I had opened myself up to, warts and all, a man who I was head over heels in love with and he was basically telling me that I wasn't worth the same in return. I could never think that of Phil, so obviously he didn't love me as much as I loved him. Perhaps I am immature but I'm young and he knew that when we first started going out. If he didn't like that side to me then he had every opportunity to leave back then. Now I'm in deep and I don't know what to do. Part of me doesn't want to care about the things he said. That part wants to ignore it all, pretend it didn't happen and go back to being blissfully in love. Another part of me is so angry and hurt. That part is telling me Phil doesn't really love me, that I'm just his mid-life crisis, that I deserve better. Then there is the other part that is just so utterly confused by everything, that doesn't know what to do. The one thing all these parts have in common is that they are giving me a headache.

.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. My eye caught my reflection in the mirror. I barely recognised myself. I used to be bright eyed, the eyes I saw were dull and red. My face looked older, but obviously not wiser. The person staring back was most definitely not me. Well, not a version I was willing to accept.

.

I ran back into the bedroom and grabbed my phone, scrolling through the contact list til I found the person I was looking for.

.

I pressed call and held the phone to my ear as it began to ring.

.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Scarlett."

"_Hey! What's up?"_

"I need some fun. What are you doing tonight?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thank you for reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**Roxxi **_


	28. Is Love Enough?

_**A/N: **I apologise profusely for the delay. I never intended to neglect this story for so long but unfortunately my health has gotten in the way. The good news is that I've now been diagnosed so hopefully now I'll be starting treatment soon and there will be less waiting between chapters. I'm still having other tests to see what else is wrong with me but I'm hopeful it won't get in the way._

_Anywho. _

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they're amazing. You're all amazing. _

_Now, on to the story._

_._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC. Everything is entirely fictional. Everybody belongs to themselves and their respective companies/owners.**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Is Love Enough?<strong>

**.**

**Scarlett's POV.**

.

.

The music was pumping and the dance floor was packed. I watched as a sea of bodies moved to the beat of the music on the lower tier. I turned and got the bar tender's attention, ordering myself a drink. I perched myself on the stool and waited for him to return with my rum and coke. When he did I paid him and casually sipped my drink as I tried to calm myself down. I was feeling a little self conscious by myself at the bar. I had been so eager to get out that I had arrived at least half an hour early and my friends had yet to get here. I glanced at my phone for the umpteenth time checking the time when I felt a presence. Being the social awkward person I am, I ignored the presence and kept my eyes in front of me and on my drink.

.

"Hey, do you come here often?" A voice spoke.

.

I rolled my eyes upon hearing that cheesy line and suppressed the reply my brain was urging me to say.

.

I glanced in his direction and gave a small smile, shaking my head. I really did not want to get into a conversation with him. Talking to my friends is fine, I know them, but a complete stranger is different, especially this one. He had a look about him that gave me the creeps.

.

"I thought not, I'm always in here and I'd remember a pretty girl like you." He said as he leaned on the bar and peered round at my face.

.

I tried to keep the disgust from my face as he seemed to get closer to me.

.

"My name's Tom."

"Scarlett."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

.

I inwardly groaned at his clichéd lines.

.

"Can I buy you a drink Scarlett?"

"I've got one thanks." I smiled.

"Come on just one drink." He said as he leaned into me.

"I'm fine."

.

"So... What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting at here all alone?" He asked as he rested his hand on my knee.

.

I moved my legs slightly, causing his hand to drop.

.

"I'm not alone. I'm waiting for someone."

"Looks like you've been stood up sweetheart. Why don't you join me? We can go back to mine and party." He put his hand on my knee again.

"No thanks. I'm meeting somebody."

"Look, darling. You don't have to play hard to get."

"I'm not."

"Oh but you are." He smirked giving my knee a squeeze.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You women are all the same. You like to pretend you don't want it but you really do."

"I don't know what 'it' is but I'm pretty sure you can keep it."

"Feisty, I like it. I bet you're a hell cat in the sack."

"Excuse me? I think you'd better leave."

"Why? We're just getting to know each other."

"Look, thanks for the offer of a drink but as I already said I'm waiting on somebody."

"And as I already said, you don't have to play hard to get." He smirked.

"I'm not playing."

"You're a tease." He said grabbing my arm.

"Please leave me alone."

"Or what?"

.

"Or you'll have me to answer to." Came a voice.

.

"Oh yeah and what's it to you?"

"You've got your hands on my wife. Unless you want me to put my hands on you, I suggest you let Scarlett go."

.

He released his grip on me and backed off. Giving me one last glare before retreating across the room.

.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, thank you for chasing him off."

"Any time. Mrs Jericho." He laughed. "So what has you out tonight?"

"Fun, Christopher."

"Man trouble?" He asked with a knowing look.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"It must be if you're here alone."

"I'm meeting Beth, Nattie and a few others but I guess I was a little too eager."

"I'll keep you company until they get here, keep the jackass's away."

"That's very nice of you Chris, but you don't have to."

"No really, you'd be saving me. There's only so much of your brother's jokes I can take." He joked.

"Ted's here?"

"Yeah, they're all playing pool in the other room now. I wondered off when Ziggler and Ted decided to become comedians."

"Oh dear. I know his jokes. You did well to run." I laughed. "I think I'll be avoiding the other room tonight."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Half an hour later Chris and I were chatting away at the bar when Beth, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Evan Bourne, the Bella's, Daniel Bryan and a few others arrived. Beth engulfed me into a huge hug and ordered me and her shots of tequila. It seems word of my argument with Phil had gotten about. Beth gave me a reassuring smile before we downed the shots and ordered two more.

.

After a few more tequila shots I was feeling quite merry, when John tried to get me up to dance.

.

"No Cena, I told you I don't dance." I protested as the former champion tugged on my arm.

"Come on, if you don't dance with me I'll look like a fool."

"You already are a fool."

"Believe me sweet cheeks, I can make a bigger fool of myself. I still have clothes on."

"No stripping!"

"Dance with me then. Come on, it'll be fun." He pleaded.

.

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't normally dance, it wasn't my thing. Moshing in a pit, yes. But dancing was another thing entirely. But I was out to have fun. And I couldn't be responsible for a Cena streak. I lifted my drink from the table and downed the contents.

.

"Fine. But if you start taking your clothes off again, I'm will have to get violent."

"Deal." He smiled as he led me towards the dance floor.

.

You have never seen a sight as hilarious until you have seen John Cena, a two hundred plus pound man dancing and wiggling his ass to LMFAO's 'Sexy and I know it'. Strangely, I found myself joining in and actually enjoying myself. As we were dancing, a hand was placed on mine and John's shoulders. We turned to see Mr Show Off himself, Dolph Ziggler shaking his head.

.

"A guy goes for a game of pool and you two steal his signature move. Watch how it's really done." He said before he started wiggling his butt in time to the music.

.

As I watched the two grown men having a 'butt-shake off' before me I noticed the rest of the pool playing superstars enter this section of the bar and join the rest of the roster. I saw Evan talking to Ted before he pointed in out to the dance floor. As my brother's eyes scanned the dance floor, I knew he was looking for me. I decided I could talk to him later, my first priority was fun and dancing was fun.

.

.

Three songs later and my feet were killing me.  
>My lack of dancing over the years had definitely not prepared me for this. I tip toed back to the corner we had taken over and plopped myself down on an empty seat.<br>Within seconds the seat beside me was filled and a drink put down in front of me.

.

"Hello Ted." I spoke without turning.

"Having fun?"

"Actually, I am."

"Good."

"Is that it?"

"Is what it?" He asked.

"Is that all you're going to say? No lecture or anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I've missed you and I was worried but I can see you're fine. It's nice to see you enjoying yourself. So cheers little sister." He smiled lifting both glasses and handing one to me.

"Cheers." I replied, still eyeing him dubiously as we clinked glasses.

.

Tonight was going better than I thought. Jericho chased off a creep, I discovered dancing could be fun and now my brother seems to have had a brain transplant. Happy days!

.

.

I made my way to the bar to continue with my quest for fun.  
>I ordered myself a double Captain Morgan's and coke and paid the bar tender.<p>

I turned around to return to the table and found myself rooted to the ground. Standing directly in front of me was the person I had been trying to forget about tonight.

I watched as he trailed his eyes up my form from my Iron Fist shoes, along my purple leopard print dress until his hazel orbs met mine. Shivers ran up my spine as his as his gaze burned into me. I pulled my eyes away from his and stepped away from the bar toward our corner. As I moved to the right he took a step towards me.

.

"Scarlett."

.

I stopped and turned to face him.

.

"Hey. Uh... Have you got a minute?"

.

I nodded.

.

"Somewhere a bit quieter." He gestured to the speakers around the room.

.

I nodded again and set my drink on the table. Ted gave me the big brother 'Do you want me to have a word?' look. I gave him a reassuring smile and shook my head before following Phil outside to the beer garden.

.

We walked towards the bench at the wall, underneath a big heater.

He sat down and gestured for me to do the same. An awkward silence fell over us. I began to think just how many times we had been in this same situation. I never realised we fought so much. The sound of his voice stopped me in my thoughts.

.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to apologise for whatever I've said or done that upset you. I know that but I'm not. Truth be told, I have no idea why you're upset or what I've done to make you upset. You know me, I don't like to apologise so I'm not going to just give you a meaningless apology for the sake of it. Can you tell me why you're upset?" He spoke.

"I don't expect you to apologise Phil."

"You don't?"

"No."

"So you're not upset?" He asked.

"I was and I still am to a degree but it doesn't matter any more." I replied softly.

"Can you at least tell me what I did?"

"You called me childish."

"Scarlett-"

"Phil, it's not just that." I cut him off. "You always call me childish or make me feel like a kid in some way. Every time we fight you say how I'm acting so immature or throwing a tantrum when I'm not." I spoke.

"Scarlett, you have to admit, sometimes you do act immaturely."

"That's the thing Phil, I don't. I'm twenty one years old, that's how a twenty one year old acts. Of course I rip the arse out of things, that's what I'm supposed to do. I can't help that. But every time you mention it, it just reminds me that you have an issue with the age difference between us."

"I don't have an issue." He protested.

"Yes you do Phil. Every time we argue it's the first thing you throw out. It's your reason behind every problem between us."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You said so yourself. In your list of reasons of why I'm going to leave you, you said because I'm so young, I'll get bored of you and find someone younger." I replied.

.

He just stared at me speechless. I wasn't sure whether it was because he was surprised as to what I had just said or just surprised I brought it up.

.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that maybe you were right. Maybe we are better off apart."

"You're breaking up with me because I called you childish?" He asked as he stood up.

"No Phil," He looked at me. "I'm breaking up with you because we're not working any more."

"Relationships aren't supposed to be easy Scarlett."

"But it shouldn't be this hard either." I replied standing up to face him.

"Is there someone else?"

"No."

"Is this to do with Orton?"

.

I stood flabbergasted.

.

"Oh sweet fuck. Not this again." I said as I ran my hand over my face in frustration.

"Answer me."

"No, this is nothing to do with Randy. But there you go, a classic example of your jealousy and paranoia."

"It's not paranoia."

"It is. There is nothing going on with me and Randy. I am sick of having the same fight with you over and over again. I'm sick of having to defend myself constantly. All we do is fight. I'm sick of it, Phil. I just can't do it any more." I cried.

.

He moved towards me and placed his hands on my arms comfortingly.

.

"I love you Scarlett. Please, we can work this out."

"I'm tired Phil." I said as the tears began falling from my eyes. "I'm tired of fighting, of defending myself. I can't seem to convince you that I'm not going to cheat on you. And I'm sick of having to try. A relationship needs trust and you clearly don't trust me."

"Scarlett, please." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Phil." I croaked. "But I've had enough."

.

I moved out of his arms and made my way towards the door. Phil quickly moved into my path, taking my face in his hands.

.

"Do you still love me?"

"Phil, please."

.

"Is there a problem here?"

.

Phil turned around and I felt his body stiffen. I peered around his frame and my stomach dropped. Randy Orton always picked the worst times to appear.

.

"Private conversation." Phil growled.

"Scarlett?"

"Back off Orton."

"I was talking to Scarlett."

"Yeah well I'm talking to you. And I said back off." Phil sneered turning back to me. "Answer me Scarlett."

.

I nodded.

"But love isn't enough." I whispered.

"No, but it's something. Until you tell me you don't love me, I'm not giving up."

.

"I think you'd better leave Punk." Randy spoke as he stepped close to us.

"I'm warning you Orton, do not push me."

.

Randy turned his attention to me.

"Are you all right?"

.

I nodded shifting my gaze to the ground. A loud smash made me jump and give a small scream. I quickly lifted my head to see Phil had thrown one of the potted plants against the wall. He then punched the brick wall and stormed off. I didn't realise I was crying until Randy sat me down on the bench and handed me a tissue. He sat beside me as I broke down.

.

"Do you want me to get someone? Ted maybe?" He asked as he gently put an arm around me.

"No. Please, don't. I can't handle him right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm fine really." I replied, drying my eyes. "I think I'm going to go back to the hotel. Thanks, for the tissue."

"Wait, I'll take you back." He said standing.

"No, it's fine. I'm good." I protested, also standing.

"Scarlett, you're obviously not fine. I can't let you go anywhere in this state alone. If you won't let me take you back, then let me get Ted to do it." He said as he took off for the door.

"No." I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "Please, Randy. I don't want to deal with Ted right now."

"Then let me take you back. I can't let you go alone. It's not safe."

.

I hemmed and hawed for a few moments before replying meekly.

.

"OK. Thank you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Don't forget to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I love reading them!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	29. Kiss, Kiss, Slap, Slap

_**A/N: **A wee present for you all for being so patient lately. Another chapter! Yay!_

_From the messages and reviews I've got I can see some of you are shocked at the Punk/Scarlett split. But remember, the story isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Anything could happen from here on in. _

_Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts. I'm glad to know that my absence hasn't lost me all my readers. _

_Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think._

.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC. I am not affiliated with the WWE and/or anyone else. This story is purely a work of fiction. _

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 29: Kiss, Kiss, Slap, Slap**

.

.

The next few weeks went by in a haze. I threw myself into work. I spent most of my spare time in the gym or practising in the ring. The rest of the time I was either sleeping or working. Phil avoided me at all costs. If I walked into a room, he walked out. I didn't blame him. That's the reason I had thrown myself into work to begin with. I was feeling so shitty about breaking up with him, but I was the one who had made the decision, I was the one who broke it off. I had no right to feel depressed, so then I felt guilty. It was a vicious circle. But on the plus side, I had never been in better shape.

.

I was backstage at Raw. I'd just gotten back to the locker room after working on my match with Nikki Bella when there was a knock at the door. A stage hand informed me that Shane McMahon wanted to see me. My stomach began to go into knots. When a McMahon summoned you, it was never good.

I quickly changed into my ring attire; black leather look tights and a black and red pinstriped corset look halter-neck top which was cut just below my chest. I put my boots on and made my way to Shane's office.

.

As I entered the room I saw Randy was already there. Shane gestured for me to take a seat, as soon as I did he began.

"Thank you both for coming. As you know storylines are a very important part of our business. And so keeping up appearances is vital. Kayfabe needs to be maintained for our storylines to really work. I'll get straight to the point. We want the pair of you to become travel buddies."

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Travel buddies. We want you to travel together to make your on screen relationship seem real. We want the media to take pictures of you together, we want them to question whether or not you are a real couple. That'll mean more media appearances, going out for meals and just generally being seen outside the ring together. Of course we can't force you to do it but it would be quite helpful for your careers if you can. The more you're willing to do, the more big storylines and title shots you are offered. Questions?" He spoke.

"When you say travel together?" Randy asked.

"Sit together on flights, share the same car and same hotel room. Now before you protest, it'll be a room with two separate beds. We wouldn't want to make either of you feel uncomfortable. So, what do you say?" Shane asked glancing between me and Randy.

.

I turned to look at the viper. He looked uncertain. I was feeling the exact same way.

My relationship with Randy was rocky to say the least and Phil would never approve of this. I had to mentally slap myself. Phil and I were no longer together, I can't believe I almost forgot. I was on my own now. While this was a bit awkward and out of the blue, it would help my career. And truth be told I had been travelling by myself for a while now, it would be nice to have another person to share the driving with.

"I'm in." I replied.

.

Randy looked at me with surprise on his face.

.

"Excellent. Randy?" Shane smiled as he faced the St Louis native.

"Yeah. Me too."

Shane handed us scripts for next week and we left his office.

.

Outside Randy stopped me.

.

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with this? You don't have to do it just because the boss asked."

"I know. And yes, I'm sure. My career is all I've got, if this helps then yeah, I'm going to do it."

"And what about Punk?"

"What about him?" I asked, my stomach twisting at the mention of his name.

"Won't he be pissed?"

"I... uh..." I paused. "Phil and I aren't together any more."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I laughed humourlessly. "Anyway, I've got a match coming up in a few minutes."

"OK. Well, I'll meet you outside after the show."

"What?" I asked confused.

"To travel together." He smiled.

"Oh right. I forgot. Yeah, sounds good." I replied before taking off down the hallway.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**"**_**She's My Cherry Pie..."**_

.

My music blasted through the arena as I made my way down the ramp to a chorus of boos. Nikki stood in the ring already.  
>I climbed through the ropes and posed cockily to the crowd.<br>The bell sounded and Nikki and I locked up.

.

The match was pretty evenly paced, Nikki gaining the upper hand a few times. But I always managed to turn things around by going to the top rope.

The crowd began chanting for Nikki as I put her in a Boston Crab.  
>She moved towards the ropes, inching her way closer and closer until she was able to grab onto them and the referee forced me to relinquish the hold.<br>As payback, the brunette delivered a neckbreaker. As I hit the matt, I landed off and gave myself a headache.

.

I got to my feet and began sending chops to the brunette until she was in the corner.  
>I grabbed her by the head, climbed to the second rope and jumped, using the momentum to perform a tornado DDT.<br>It didn't keep her down for long, she was quickly back to her feet.  
>We traded forearms back and forth before I bounced off the ropes with a clothesline.<br>I didn't waste any time, I picked her up and delivered a kickout DDT, driving her head into the mat. As soon as she began to stir I got myself ready.

As she stood up and turned to face me I hit her with a superkick and knocked her to the ground. I immediately went for the pin.

1-2-3.

.

My music played and I celebrated heel style, by being mean to the fans.  
>Suddenly they erupted into cheers. I looked towards the stage and there was the blonde with the bling. Kelly held the title on her shoulder as she lifted the mic to her lips.<p>

"Well done Scarlett. You won a match and didn't attack the other girl."

.

I motioned for a mic.

.

"What do you want blondie?"

"I just thought I'd praise you for your good behaviour. Isn't that what you do with bitches?"

"You're right Kelly, I am a bitch. I'm the biggest bitch you will ever meet. But unlike you, I'm not a useless mutt. I can actually wrestle. And if you ever grow find the guts to step in the ring with me, I will put you down."

.

Shane McMahon's music hit and out he came mic in hand.

.

"Ladies, ladies. Enough with the catty lines. If you two want to fight then do it in the ring. You ladies have been going back and forth for weeks now, it's about time you did something about it. I'm making an executive decision. I'm adding a match-"

"Mr McMahon, I really don't think-"

"Kelly, don't interrupt me. As I was saying. I'm adding a match. It will be Kelly Kelly verses Scarlett, for the Diva's championship."

.

The crowd cheered. Kelly looked devastated and I smirked.

.

"Oh and did I mention it will be at will be at Wrestlemania? Good luck ladies."

.

Shane left and the crowd went wild.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I barely remembered to look at Kelly like I was going to kill her.

I hadn't been told about the Wrestlemania part. That was a huge surprise. I guess Shane was right when he said that saying yes to being Randy's travel buddy would help my career. I'm going to Wrestlemania!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I practically floated backstage and into the locker room. Beth and Nattie hugged me as the other girls congratulated me.

Everyone knew what a big deal Wrestlemania was to anyone but even more so to the Diva's. We rarely got a decent match, it was either battle royals that always ended in five minutes or tagging with someone like Snooki.

In two weeks time I would be in my very first title match, and on the grandest stage of them all. This was huge.

.

I had just changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Rancid t-shirt when the a stagehand informed me that I was needed to do a run in. Apparently Randy had legitimately hurt his knee in his match and they wanted it ended quickly. They couldn't afford any injuries before Wrestlemania.

.

I made my way to the gorilla. I had been told to go down there and cause a disqualification. The referee had already informed Randy and his opponent as to what was going to happen.

.

On cue I ran down the ramp and jumped up on the apron.

Imagine my surprise when I came face to face with Punk. I'm pretty sure everybody could see the shock on my face as I stared at him.

He looked at me with an intensity.

He'd been avoiding me so I can only imagine how he felt hearing I was coming down to the ring when he was in the middle of a match, knowing there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

.

I had been planning on slapping the opponent in the face but seeing who that was, I didn't think it would be a good idea.

I began arguing with the referee when Punk yelled at me to get down and for the referee to get back into the match. I continued grabbing the ref's shirt, making him focus on me.

But again Punk got in the middle.

He turned to me and told me to slap him. I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head. He grabbed my arm and told me to slap him. I looked into his eyes, they still made my knees weak.

He grabbed my face in his hands and planted a scorching kiss on my lips before pulling away slightly.

"You need to slap me. Just do it."

He pulled away completely, I swung back and slapped him.  
>It sounded harder than it was.<p>

.

The referee called for the bell and disqualified Randy.

I kept up my character by wiping my lips in disgust, but my eyes gave away my true feelings. I enjoyed that kiss. Punk smirked at me. And it wasn't just him acting 'I've just kissed Randy Orton's girlfriend.' It was more of a 'I know you still want me' smirk.

.

I dropped from the apron as Randy rolled out of the ring with his title. I threw his arm over me and supported him up the ramp and to the back. He said his knee was fine it was just a twinge but this close to Wrestlemania they never wanted to take any chances. He went to see the medic and told me he'd meet me outside when he had showered and changed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I headed back to the Diva's locker room and began packing up my stuff. My head still reeling from that kiss. I shook the thought from my head and continued packing. Fifteen minutes later I got a text from Randy to say he would be outside in a few minutes. I lifted my bag and headed for the exit.

I had been outside a total of thirty seconds when Phil exited the building. I was leaning on Randy's rental. Phil walked in my direction, that's when I noticed his rental parked right beside Randy's.

He kept his head down until he reached the car, popped the trunk and threw his bag in. He slammed it shut and then looked towards me. He paused for a second or two before he started walking around to the driver's door, his gaze fixed on the car keys he twiddled between his fingers. As he passed me he paused again, this time turning to face me.

"Do you-"

.

**-Beep Beep-**

.

Before Phil could utter any more words he was interrupted by the sound of Randy's car opening.

.

"Hey, ready to go?" I turned towards the velvety voice to see the viper as he walked towards the trunk.

.

When I turned back to Phil he was gone, I saw the back of him get into his car, slam the door loudly and speed off. I watched the exit when his car had disappeared a few moments ago, a sickening feeling in my stomach.

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder.

.

"I said do you want me to put your bag in the trunk?" Randy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"You OK?" He asked amusedly as his placed my bag in the trunk of the car. "You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry. I'm just tired." I answered lamely walking to the passenger door.

.

Randy got there before me opening it for me. I sent him a small smile and climbed in before he moved to the driver's side and did the same.

.

.

We drove to the hotel in silence, the sound of the radio providing some relief to the awkward atmosphere inside the car. We pulled up outside the hotel, Randy turned off the engine as I stared straight ahead at the entrance. Randy opened his door and went to step out before I stopped him by putting my hand on his.

"Can we just wait a minute before going in?" I asked.

.

Randy followed my gaze to the front of the hotel, more specifically to the tattooed man entering the lobby.

"Sure." He replied closing his door softly.

.

As soon as I saw Phil get into the elevator I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm ready now." I whispered opening my door.

.

This time it was my hand pulled back gently. I turned my head towards the viper.

"It won't feel like this forever."

"What won't?" I asked.

"Being heartbroken."He replied.

.

I went silent.

.

"When you see him it feels like a knife to your chest" Randy continued. "It's like having your heart broken over and over again. It doesn't feel like it'll ever end. But it will. Right now it's still raw, but in a few weeks it'll hurt a little less, a few more weeks, even less."

"Time heals all wounds." I spoke dryly.

"Not exactly. Time can only do so much. You have to want to move on too. If you keep holding on you'll never heal. Sure the pain won't be as bad as now but you'll still ache with every reminder of what you lost. And that constant pain over time can take its toll. It will change you and will drive you insane."

"How do you know all this?" I asked looking at him curiously.

.

He looked down for a moment before bringing his ice blue eyes to meet mine.

"I've been there." He gave my hand a squeeze. "Now, let's get inside."

.

He exited the vehicle and went to the trunk. I opened my door and climbed out slowly. I watched as Randy got our bags out and handed me mine.

.

We checked in a reception and made our way to our room.

Two double beds, just as Shane promised.

I changed in the bathroom and climbed into bed wanting nothing than to end the day. I opened my eyes as the bathroom door opened and Randy stepped into the room. The room was in darkness but the light from the moon peeped through a gap in the curtains, bathing the back of the room in a dim yellow light which illuminated Randy at that moment. I watched from beneath the covers as he took off his t-shirt, leaving him dressed in a pair of shorts, and made his way towards his own bed. He pulled back the covers and stopped, he turned to look at me and I quickly closed my eyes. I felt him lean over and press a kiss on the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Scarlett." He whispered before settling into his bed.

.

Call me slow, naïve or just plain stupid. But that was the moment that realisation dawned on me. That was the moment that I realised that Randy Orton was in love with me.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_

_**Roxxi **_


	30. Headlines and Headaches

_**A/N:** Thanks for being patient. I can't believe we're at chapter 30 already! Hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season. Here's an early Christmas present for you. Hope you enjoy. :)_

_._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the OC. Everyone/thing else belongs to themselves. This is entirely a work of fiction. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Chapter 30: Headlines and Headaches**_

.

.

I watched as the sun came up on the horizon and stifled a yawn. I had slept a grand total of two hours and twenty three minutes last night. And that was not uninterrupted. I had tossed and turned for hours until I had had enough and gave up on sleep. I took to Twitter for a little rant about my being denied entrance to dreamland, checked my emails, caught up on the news and then showered. All that only killed about an hour and a half. Since then I've been sat at the window, watching the world go by and thinking.

.

The events of the previous night were replaying in my head. I played that kiss with Phil over and over in my mind, I don't know if I was really trying to figure it out or if I was trying to hold onto the memory of the last time I would ever kiss him. I'm pretty sure it was the latter. The kiss may not have been in the script but it was still storyline, so there was nothing to figure out about it. Though the same could not be said about my other thoughts. Randy was in love with me. He truly loved me. I know he had admitted it months ago but to be perfectly honest, I didn't believe him. I thought he was just trying to use me to antagonise Phil. Plus, I didn't think he was actually capable of love.

But when he was telling me about heartache, I realised that I was wrong.  
>He was capable of love.<p>

Then it was like everything fell into place.

I saw the way he looked at me, the way he had always looked at me. With a longing that I finally understood. Part of me felt flattered that he felt this way about me. Another part felt guilty and another part of me was scared. For all these years he had been harbouring these feelings for me, never saying a word until recently. I was oblivious for years, thinking he was just a friend, it made me feel uncomfortable that I had been utterly clueless about the whole thing.

.

The movement across the room pulled me away from my thoughts. I turned to see Randy looking at me.

.

"Hey." He spoke, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Morning." I replied.

"What time is it?"

"A little after seven."

"You're up early." He said as he moved into an upright position.

"Yeah."

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Just a bit."

"Need to talk?" He asked.

"I'm good, but thanks." I replied turning my attention back to the window.

.

Randy got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. As he passed me he stopped and backtracked. I turned to face him. He was looking at me strangely.

"You look different."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Did you do something different to your hair?" He asked.

"I washed it." I laughed.

"Haha, stinker. But no, there's something else."

"Well I usually blow dry my hair, but I didn't want to wake you so I just let it dry naturally."

"That's it. I like the curls. Suits you." He replied.

.

I felt my cheeks blush as he smiled at me. An awkward silence fell.

"Anyway." Randy began, breaking the awkwardness. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Want to grab some breakfast after?"

"Sure."

"Cool." He replied before heading into the bathroom.

.

While Randy showered I took the opportunity to get dressed.

I changed out of my pyjama's and sat down at the vanity table and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see the slight purple tint under my eyes from lack of sleep. Feeling self-conscious I opened my toiletries bag and took out a hair elastic, slipping it onto my wrist before proceeding to pull out some make-up. I applied a light foundation to my face, making sure to cover the blemishes under my eyes and finished off with a touch of eye-liner, with my usual flick at the corners of my eyes. Light and simple.

.

Randy exited the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt and went to slip on his shoes. I gathered my hair in my hands and pulled the elastic off my wrist, tying my hair into a pony tail at the back of my head. As Randy moved towards the door and grabbed his wallet from the dresser, I lifted my bag from the floor and checked my appearance in the mirror one final time. I reached up and pulled the elastic from my hair, letting the soft waves fall naturally around my face before standing up. Randy smiled at me as I exited the room as he closed the door behind us.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

We rode the elevator in silence for two floors until the doors opened on floor six to reveal Ted in a lip lock with a mysterious brunette.

Upon noticing Randy and I looking at him with humorous expressions, Ted's eyes went wide.

.

"Hey Ted." Randy spoke causing the brunette to turn to look at us.

"Uh, hey." Ted replied unevenly.

"Who's your friend?" I asked with a playful tone.

"She-"

"I'm Denise." The brunette replied, cutting Ted off.

"I'm Randy and this is Scarlett."

The brunette looked at Randy like he was the first bit of food after a famine.

"I know who you are. I'm a huge fan of yours Randy." She purred.

"So Ted, your sister and I are going to get some breakfast. Care to join us? You can bring your friend."

.

Denise's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, she turned to Ted with a pleading look.

"Maybe another time. I... um... I'm busy right now." Ted spoke looking at Randy with a pleading look of his own. "I was just walking Louise to the elevator."

"Denise." She corrected.

"Yeah, uh Denise."

"My brother the gentleman." I spoke.

"Yeah, that's me." He laughed nervously. "Anyway, I've got to run. Enjoy breakfast."

"Bye Teddybear."

.

Randy and I looked at each other with matching shit eating grins.

"Bye Teddybear." We both sang.

.

Ted sent us a glare. He then turned to Denise and said "I'll call you."

"But-" She spoke before the doors cut her off.

.

She turned to us with a frown.

"But he doesn't have my number."

"Oh well we could give it to him for you." Randy suggested, a wicked look in his eyes.

"Really? Oh thanks." She replied staring straight at the viper.

.

She hastily wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Randy.

"We'll make sure he gets it."

"You can call me too if you like." She smiled.

.

Thus this became the most awkward elevator ride ever.

Randy raised an eyebrow at her flirty tone.

I turned away from the scene before me, wanting nothing more than to pry the doors open and get away.

.

"I've got a girlfriend." Randy replied.

"And?"

"And... this one gets awfully jealous." Randy replied throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh. I didn't know you two were dating. I mean, I did but I thought it was all just for TV. I didn't know you were a couple for real."

"You're not the only one." I replied sending Randy a look that told him I was not happy.

"Yeah, it's all kind of new. Not many people know yet." He smiled at her before turning to me with the same smile.

"Oh right."

.

Silence descended once again.

As soon as the elevator reached the next floor Denise was out of there like a bullet. I'm going to guess she wasn't even staying at the hotel and the awkwardness was just too much for her to take.

.

As the doors closed again I looked at Randy.

"What?"

"You couldn't have come up with a better excuse? One that didn't involve me?"

"She put me on the spot. You were the first person that came to my mind other than Ted."

"You should have played the gay card."

"Please, I highly doubt she'd believe that I'd go for Ted."

"Hey. That's my brother." I scolded.

"No offence, but if I was gay I'd be way out of his league. Ted missed out on the good looks in your family."

"Hey!" I slapped his arm.

"Ow! That means you got them all. I'm complimenting you woman!" He yelled laughing. "Jeez did you get all the temper genes too?"

"Do you want me to hit you again?" I asked with my hand raised.

"I apologise for calling your brother an ugo."

"Apology accepted." I replied, leaning back against the wall again. "Though his taste in women leaves a lot to be desired."

"I didn't want to say anything, you know in case I got hit again, but since you brought it up... Woof."

"I know being on the road is hard and you guys have needs but ring rats? I thought Ted was better than that."

"Hey don't lump us all in together."

"Are you saying you've never banged a ring rat?" I asked sceptically.

"You know your elocution is your most attractive quality."

"Fine, don't answer my question. I'll just take that as confirmation that you have." I said smugly as we stepped off the elevator and into the lobby.

"I'm not saying I have but, if and I mean if I had, it wouldn't be about the sex."

"So the riveting pillow talk is the appeal?" I quipped.

"No. Being close to someone is the appeal. It's lonely on the road, some guys have girls to go back home to, others are lucky enough to have their other half travel with them." Randy spoke. "For people like me, well there's nothing waiting for us when we get home, no hug, no kiss, nobody to say they missed us. So when a girl throws herself at us we take it. Sometimes it's just nice to feel connected to another person, even just for one night."

.

I stared at him in surprise. I had never really thought of Randy as a deep person, in fact I thought he had the depth of a kiddie pool, but over the last twenty four hours I had heard him come off with things I had never expected from him. I'd never thought of the reasoning behind one night stands other than the obvious, but Randy's explanation actually made sense. And I found myself feeling guilty for just thinking he was a shallow man whore.

.

"Hypothetically speaking of course." He added.

"Oh yeah, of course." I replied.

"So..." Randy began after a brief moment of silence. "Breakfast – Hotel or IHOP?"

"Well I do love IHOP pancakes." I beamed at the thought.

"IHOP it is then."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

We took a booth at the back and ordered. When my pancakes came out I was in my element. I'm sure I looked like a complete animal when I got tore into them.

Randy laughed and flicked a bit of egg at me. I flicked the same piece back at him only to have another piece hit me in the forehead.

"Hey!" I tried to sound angry but failed instead laughing.

"You left me no choice. I was afraid to get your attention with my hand for fear you'd bite me."

"Sorry. I love pancakes."

"I can see that, Mrs Butterworth."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Hell no. Just don't eat me." He laughed. "Oh, looks like we've got company."

.

Randy nodded to the window beside us. Sure enough there were a few people waving and snapping photos of us. With eyes watching us we decided to get the rest of our food to go, I wasn't too keen on having myself snapped the way I eat. After signing a few autographs we walked back to the hotel at a leisurely pace, Randy carrying the food.

.

We entered the lobby and were heading towards the elevators when a voice called out to us.

"Enjoy your breakfast?"

.

I turned to see Ted coming out of the hotel restaurant.

"Yes actually. I got pancakes." I smiled pointing to the bag Randy was carrying.

"You went to IHOP? Without me?"

"We did invite you." Randy replied.

"Yeah you also invited Louise."

"Denise." I corrected.

"Whatever."

"That reminds me." Randy pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ted. "Denise's number. You forgot to get it."

.

Ted's face dropped.

"You two think you're real funny."

"I like to think so." I grinned.

"Well I don't. That was awkward enough this morning without you guys fooling around."

"Aww, we're sorry Teddybear."

"Do you want a hug?" Randy asked with outstretched arms.

"Fuck you." Ted replied.

"Aw Teddybear."

"Fuck you too." He said pointing at me before stomping off.

"Well that was rude. Think I know where they got the idea for the movie 'Ted' now." I quipped before we both began laughing.

.

I watched as Ted walked outside of the hotel, still holding his middle finger up towards us. That's when I noticed Phil and Miz at the doors to the restaurant.

Our eyes met and I felt my stomach tighten. He didn't look happy and I instantly felt guilty. Randy placed his hand on my back to get my attention. The elevator had arrived. I tore my eyes from Phil and walked into the carriage, stealing one last glance before the doors closed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The house show went like clockwork, I had a match with Eve and Brie Bella and then I accompanied Randy for his match against John Cena. After getting showered and changed I was packing up my clothes when my phone alerted me to a new text.

_'Hey, you might want to check out the dirt sheets. I've emailed you the link. Nattie xx'_

I opened my emails on my phone and clicked the link Nattie sent. The page opened up and I instantly saw what she wanted me to see.

.

.

_'**New Romance?'**_

_We all know not to believe everything we see on TV especially in the world of professional wrestling but could one of WWE's storylines possibly be becoming a reality?_

_WWE fans will be aware that current WWE Champion Randy Orton and Diva Scarlett have been in an on-screen romance for the past few months. But could things be heating up between the pair off-screen? _

_The pair left the arena after Monday night's Raw together and were then spotted outside their hotel chatting in the privacy of Orton's car. Okay, so that doesn't sound like much, but then this morning the former Legacy members were spotted laughing and joking and looking rather cosy at a local IHOP where they were photographed enjoying breakfast together. _

_What some of you may not know is that the resident red-headed Diva is rumoured to have been in a relationship with WWE Superstar CM Punk [Real name Phil Brooks] for the past two years. The two have been inseparable since before Scarlett made her WWE début, that is until recently. The two have not been seen together in over a month. Could this mean their relationship is over? Is the Viper to blame for their break up? Or is this all just a coincidence? _

_**UPDATE::** _

_A guest at the hotel told us exclusively;_

"_I saw them together. Randy had his arm around her. They told me they were dating."_

_Randy Orton and Scarlett DiBiase are dating. _

_You heard it here first._

.

.

Beside the article was a photograph of Randy and I laughing while we had breakfast. Below were photos of us in the ring and one of us in the hotel lobby earlier.

"Fucking Denise." I cursed.

.

The exclusive with a hotel guest, it had to be her.

.

I packed up the rest of my things and opened the locker room door. As I was walking down the corridor towards the exit I heard somebody calling my name. I turned around to see Ted running towards me.

.

"Ted? What's wrong?" I asked noticing his urgency.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking me over.

"Yes Ted, I'm fine. Why?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Who? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Punk."

"What? No. Why are you even asking me that?" I asked growing more and more confused by the second.

"You need to stay away from him." He warned.

"Why? What is this all about? Why are you so distressed?"

"Because Punk is on the warpath. He just attacked Randy."

.

Balls.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't Forget To Review.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	31. Behind Every Door

_**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all from Ireland!_

_I hope you're all having a wonderful day. _

_I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, I kept tweaking at it for three weeks, trying to get it perfect, trying to get it to where I wanted it to be. _

_Thank you all for the reviews, they really made me smile. Also thank you for the new favourites and alerts. _

_Welcome aboard new readers!_

_Although if you've just started reading this fic you're probably not that new of a reader by the time you get to Chapter 31 and read this so..._

_Hello... _

_...er... _

_Semi-New Reader?.. _

_Seasoned Reader?.. _

_Veteran Reader?_

_.. erm ... _

_Hello... You! :P_

_Anyway, enough with the incoherent ramblings of a sleep deprived Irish woman. On to the story._

_Read, Review & Enjoy..._

.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OC. Everything/one else belongs to themselves. I am not affiliated with the WWE nor do I claim to be. This is entirely a work of fiction, created in the dark depths of my wee brain. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 31: Behind Every Door.**

.

.

Ted made me leave the arena with him immediately. We drove straight to the airport and boarded a plane to Tampa. Lucky enough tonight's was the last house show until Friday. On the way to the airport I had sent a quick text to Randy. I apologised for Phil's actions and apologised for not going to check if he was OK. I told him Ted had abducted me. He replied telling me he was fine, just a bit bruised, and that he was relieved that I was out of the arena. He also told me not to apologise for Phil, that it wasn't my fault. But that didn't stop the guilt I was feeling.

.

When we landed Ted drove to his house, he refused to let me go home by myself. I had never seen him so wound up. He had always been over protective but this time it was magnified. As soon as we got into the house he closed the front door and bolted it shut. He was beginning to make me nervous.

.

"Ted." I began trying to get his attention. "What is going on? Why can't I go back to my own place?"

.

He ignored me and continued to pace the floor looking at his phone.

.

"Ted!" I yelled. "Will you please tell me what's going on? You're scaring me."

.

At that point he looked up from his phone. He stopped pacing and took a step towards me.

.

"I'm sorry Star. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Safe from what? From Phil?" I asked. "He would never hurt me."

"I'm not taking that risk."

"This is ridiculous."

"No it's not. He attacked Randy, he's pissed as hell right now."

"Phil and Randy have always had their differences, it wouldn't take much to prompt Phil to hit him. That doesn't mean he'd hurt me."

.

I lifted my bag and moved towards the door.

.

"I'm tired and I'm going home."

.

Before I could open the lock on the door Ted jumped in front of me.

.

"No!" He yelled.

"Ted, get out of my way. I'm not in the mood to mess around."

"Scarlett, you can't go home."

"And why not?" I asked growing frustrated.

"Because it's not safe."

"You keep saying that but you actually haven't given me a reason for believe it."

"Punk attacked Randy."

"Yeah, you said that but-"

"No Scarlett, you don't understand. He didn't just punch him. He beat the crap out of Randy. This wasn't just a bust up, there was blood everywhere. If it wasn't for me, Cena and Kofi pulling him off, I don't know how bad it would have gotten." Ted explained.

.

I looked away. I couldn't believe what Ted was telling me. I sat down on the arm of the couch, trying to get my head around everything.

.

"That's not all Scarlett." Ted spoke moving towards me. "When he left Randy's locker room he was looking for you."

.

My head shot up.

.

"What?"

"He told Randy he was going to find you. Randy called me then Cody called saying he'd just passed Punk trashing the Divas locker room. I was terrified he'd gotten to you. When I saw you in the hallway I was relieved but I knew I had to get you out of there ASAP."

"I can't believe this." I said holding my head in my hands.

.

Ted's phone beeped.

.

"It's Cody. Punk's been suspended til Mania and fined."

"Great." I replied dryly. "His career is in jeopardy because of me."

"He'll be back at Mania."

"Yeah because he's already been booked. He could get fired. And poor Randy. This is all my fault."

"The only person to blame here is Punk. He's responsible for his own actions."

"But-"

"No. Do not defend him Scarlett. What he did was despicable." Ted seethed. "And then going after you. The woman he claims to love... There is no excuse for that. I hope he does get fired. Because it will save me having to kill him."

.

I knew there was no point arguing with Ted when he was this wound up, so I made my way to one of the guest rooms and dressed for bed. I sat on the bed and tried to digest everything I had just learned. It was then I remembered I had turned my phone off and put it into my purse when we were at the airport. I crossed the room to my purse and retrieved my phone. Sitting back down on the bed I turned it on and was met with a number of messages and voice mails. Upon reading the messages it became clear that everyone knew about what had happened and several of my co-workers were checking to see if everything was okay. I decided to leave the replies for now and moved on to listen to the voice mails. There were five.

**.**

**Message one:**

"_Hey Scar, it's Beth and Nattie's here too. We heard about what happened after the show. Get back to us when you can, let us know you're all right."_

**.**

**Message two:**

"_Where are you? We need to talk."_

**.**

**Message three:**

"_Scarlett, please stop ignoring my calls."_

**.**

**Message four:**

"_PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"_

**.**

**Message five:**

"_Quit being so damn childish and answer the phone. I need to see you."_

.

.

The last four messages were left by Phil. It was clear he was getting angrier with each passing message, by his third one he was screaming at me. The last message was an obvious attempt to push my buttons, hoping I'd get pissed off by the 'childish' remark and call him back for an argument. I have always believed Phil when he has told me that he would never, ever lay a hand on me. I have never doubted him. Even now my brain is screaming that he could never hurt me, but my body thinks otherwise. I looked down at my trembling hands and willed them to stop moving. I closed my eyes and told myself that Phil loved me, that he had made a promise to never hurt me. I told myself that he had a valid reason for hitting Randy. I told myself these things over and over again but the trembling in my hands would not stop and the terror in my heart would not fade. There was no valid reason to beat a man black and blue. There was valid reason to resort to violence. There is only one person to blame for all that happened. The overwhelming guilt began to consume me. I let the tears fall from my eyes freely. I could feel guilty about them later. All roads led back to me. I was the one who cause all of this fuckery. I was to blame for Randy getting beaten. I was to blame for Phil getting suspended. I was to blame.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I awoke the next morning clutching a tear stained pillow. As I sat up I realised I had fallen asleep on top of the bed last night. I must have wore myself out crying. Standing up I checked my phone, no messages. I gave a sigh of relief. Making my way into the bathroom I got washed and dressed and made my way downstairs. Ted was already up and in the living room on the phone. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee and sat at the breakfast bar drinking it.

.

Ted came in a few moments later.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

.

I gave him a look that said he had just asked the most redundant question ever. He sighed.

.

"Thank you." I spoke.

"For what?"

"Last night." I began. "For being my protective big brother."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled reassuringly.

"And I appreciate it. But..."

"But what?" Ted asked suspiciously.

"But I think I should really go home now."

"Absolutely not."

"Ted-"

"It's not up for discussion."

"You're right it's not. I'm going home. End of." I put my foot down.

"That's not a good idea."

"Look Ted, I really appreciate everything you did last night. Truly I do. But I made this mess."

"And what if he comes looking for you? He's been suspended, he's got plenty of time."

"If he comes looking for me, which I doubt he will, I'll deal with it."

"Scar-"

"Ted" I interrupted, "This is my problem. I have to sort it out."

"Fine. But you don't have to do it alone. If he so much as sends you a smoke signal you call me. Okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I went back to my apartment an hour later. For once I was glad to home. While usually my small apartment felt cold and lonely, the emptiness was actually a welcome relief after being mothered by Ted. While I appreciated his concern all I really wanted was some time to myself and a little normality.

.

I emptied my case and began sorting through my clothes.

.

Rule number one of going home – Get the washing out of the way first.

.

I put my washing into the machine and set it on a wash cycle before I listened to my answering machine and made my way into the living room. I opened a few windows and gathered my mail together, setting it on the coffee table as I took a seat on the couch. Things were starting to feel normal again.

.

After a few hours of washing and drying clothes, giving the apartment a clean and the obligatory check in with my parents, I headed towards the kitchen to fix myself some dinner.

Opening the fridge I let out a small groan before binning the contents and closing the fridge. It would have to be take out for dinner unless I wanted a plate of butter and out of date tomatoes or fancied changing out of my comfy pyjama's and going to the store. Comfort won. I lifted the phone and punched in the number for the local Chinese take out place and placed my order.

.

Walking into the kitchen I put a plate in the oven to warm.

As I was doing so I noticed the rain outside the window, as I moved closer I then saw a bottle of red wine neatly stowed away behind the bread bin. I had forgotten I still had it. I smiled as I lifted it out, uncorked it and poured myself a glass. Perhaps it was fate it was still there, a little unwinding after a stressful few weeks with a glass of vino or two wouldn't hurt.

I brought my glass into the living room and sat on the sofa, lifting my mail off the table as I sat down. I thought I might as well go through it now while I was waiting on my food to arrive. I was wrong. No sooner had I ripped open the first envelope than the door buzzer sounded.

I put the mail down and moved towards the door, buzzing him into the building and taking my money off the table as I went.

.

When the door knocked I pulled it open, seeing the delivery guy with his hood up and his back to me.

.

"Hey, how much do I owe you?" I asked as I stood with a crisp $20 bill in my hand.

.

My voice seemed to get his attention as he turned around to face me.

Only it was not Billy, the delivery driver that I was expecting standing outside my door.

I looked at the last face I expected to see tonight with a dumbfounded look adorning my own.

"Hey Cherry Bomb." He gruffed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't Forget To Review.**_

_**Merry Christmas, **_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	32. If You Love Me Let Me Go

_**A/N:** Hello readers. Sorry for the long delay. There was originally supposed to be a second update on Christmas day as an extra present but sadly there was a death in my family. Add to that the chaos that has been my life for the past month, I didn't really have time to update. _

_But that was then and this is now. Another update. Hopefully you all like this new chapter. Also, there is another author's note at the end to read. Thanks for all of your support, it means a lot to me, genuinely. You're all amazing._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing except the OC. Everything/one else belongs to themselves. I am not affiliated with the WWE nor do I claim to be. This is entirely a work of fiction, created in the dark depths of my wee brain._

_The song is '**Snuff' **by **Slipknot**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 32: If You Love Me Let Me Go**

.

**"_Bury all your secrets in my skin,  
>Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins,<br>The air around me still feels like a cage,  
>And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..."<em>**

.

.

I stood in a stunned silence, my arm still outstretched with the $20 bill and my mouth slightly agape as I stared at the man in front of me. My brain had gone quiet, no words would come to me. I willed myself to speak, to say anything but I remained silent. My body was frozen in place too, the only thing I could feel moving was the beating of my heart.

.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked.

.

As soon as he opened his mouth my heart began to pound harder. I wanted to move, to speak but for some reason neither would happen.

.

He took a step towards me and instantly my body tensed. Another step forward and I found myself taking one back. This continued until we were both standing in my living room. He closed the door behind him as he entered. I was now standing a few feet away from him as he pulled down his hood and stared at me.

.

"You know, you can't just throw money at your problems and hope they'll go away" He spoke as he gestured to the money I still clutched in my hand.

.

My eyes never left him as I dropped the money onto the table beside me, afraid that if for one second I did move my gaze he would vanish and I wouldn't know where he was. And for some reason that thought frightened me beyond belief.

He took another step forwards and I tried to move back but my legs hit the back of the sofa. He continued to move towards me, my body panicked and slid along the back of the sofa away from him. He stopped in his tracks at my movement. I was now on the other side of the small room, the sofa and coffee table barriers between us. With my gaze still fixed on his I was able to see the confusion on his face as he took yet another step forward. Realising I had no more room left to back away I was able to find my voice.

.

"Stop!" I called out. He did.

"Scarlett-"

"J-just stay there Phil." I stuttered.

.

My body was tingling all over and not in a good way. Sheer terror filled every fibre of my body and cloaked every aspect of my mind. My brain was telling me not to let him get any closer, that terrible things would happen if he did. The fact that I had never experienced these thoughts and feelings about him before made that fear even worse. Add into that the knowledge of what he had done to Randy and the fact we were alone, I was petrified.

.

"What do you want?" I asked finally finding my voice again.

"A lot of things. That's not really a specific question. For example, I want to be able to eat pizza every night without working twice as hard in the gym. I want my own tour bus, I want to be WWE Champion and of course I want Ice cream bars. But most of all I want my girlfriend back. But if you're talking about right now, at this very moment in time I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you?"

.

He said each word cooly, he was rather matter of fact until he got to the end. Then he raised his voice and looked at me with rather angry looking eyes. I shuddered. I don't know whether it was his calmness when he spoke, the slight yelling or the look he gave me that unsettled me more, but whatever it was I was starting to panic. He kept looking at me, expecting a reply but I found my mouth dry and unwilling to speak.

.

"So you're not even going to answer me? Do I have to come over there and shake you awake?"

"Don't come anywhere near me."

"She speaks." He quipped.

"Yes, and I'm telling you to get out."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. Not until I get an answer."

"An answer to what?" I asked finally losing my cool. "The square root of 196? The capital of Mozambique? The atomic number of Polonium? 14, Maputo and 84. There you go three answers, pick one and leave."

.

The upper corner of his lip pulled upward into a smirk.

.

"Very good, witty and fiery at the same time. That's more like the Scarlett I know. While I'm sure all your answers are correct, I didn't hear the one I'm looking for."

"And what is it that you're looking for? Because I could rattle off a thousand more but that would take all night and I'd prefer to get you out of my house as soon as possible."

"That." He said pointing at me. "That right there. This attitude, this... this anger. What's that all about?"

"Well when somebody barges into my house and refuses to leave I'm inclined to be pissed off."

"That's a load of horse shit. I came round here because you've been avoiding my calls. So clearly you were pissed at me before tonight. About what? I don't know. So please, clue me in because I'm not a mind reader Scarlett."

"I wasn't avoiding your calls. I was on a plane, dumbass." I shouted.

"I left messages."

"You mean the ones where you were yelling angrily into my voice mail? Excuse me if I don't call you straight back to get screamed at."

"Maybe I was a bit annoyed when I called you but-"

"A bit annoyed? Try full blown psychotic." I interrupted him.

"OK, I was pissed as hell, but that doesn't explain why you're acting like this, all jumpy and stuff."

"Look you got your answer, now please leave." I said folding my arms across my chest.

.

He folded his own arms across his chest, mimicking my posture.

.

"There's something else I wanted to speak to you about."

"Oh for fuck sake Phil, just get out." I cried loudly.

.

All my composure was crumbling fast. Any strength I had been able to rouse up was quickly disappearing the longer he stayed. The panic was growing and all I could think about was how much I wanted him gone from my house. I could feel tears welling in my eyes but I refused to let them fall, at least not until he was gone and I could feel at ease again.

.

"What the fuck have I done now?" He yelled. "This bullshit drama is really starting to piss me off right now. What the fuck is your problem?"

"You, you're my problem. How many times do I have to say it? Get out, get out, get out!"

.

I tried to remain strong, tried to get angry but the tears threatening to spill and the fear I was trying so hard to keep from showing was using up all my mental energy. My voice cracked slightly and my lip began to quiver, destroying all my attempts to keep myself looking composed.

.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" Phil asked, this time his voice was laced with concern and his face had softened.

.

At that moment my whole façade crumbled. My lip now quivering freely and the tears now brimming my eyes. I blinked rapidly to keep them at bay as I tried to hold the rest of my body together.

Phil took a few steps forward, going to walk around the sofa that was currently in between us.

.

"No!" I shrieked, "Stay away from me."

.

His brow furrowed but he remained where he stood, his hands up in front of himself in a passive manner before dropping them. I couldn't look at him but at the same time I needed to keep him in my sight so I fixed my gaze on his legs, making sure I knew exactly where he was. That's when I saw his hand by his side. More specifically, the cuts and abrasions on his knuckles. A reminder of what he had done to Randy the previous evening.

.

"It's OK, I won't come any closer. But I'm not leaving." He lifted his head to look at me. "Clearly something has gotten you into this state and I can't leave you alone like this. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing." I croaked.

"Is it something to do with your family? Is it work?"

"No. Please, just go." I whispered as I met his gaze.

"Did someone... did somebody hurt you?"

.

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. As he had spoke those words my previous conversation with Ted played over in my mind. When he told me Phil had attacked Randy and that he was looking for me. The fear I saw in his eyes. Fear that Phil was going to hurt me. I glanced at his bruised knuckles again and swallowed hard before I spoke.

.

"No."

"I don't believe you. Look at yourself. You're terrified. You're shaking and sobbing in your own living room. Something has obviously done this to you. Or is it someone?"

.

I closed my eyes and looked away briefly. I was trying to find the strength to not break down. I turned my face back round and that's when I saw him move. He jumped over the sofa and walked across the coffee table, moving too fast for me to react until he was standing right in front of me. I felt his large hands on either of my arms pulling me against him. Involuntarily I let out a scream and pushed away from him. Any composure I had left was completely gone. He kept his grip on my arms and tried to hold me still as I thrashed trying to get out of his grasp.

.

"Scarlett, please calm down. It's just you and me. What are you so scared of?" He asked frustration evident in his voice.

.

I refused to look at him, I kept me head turned away from him, that when I noticed those battered knuckles again holding my arm in place. My jaw began to chatter as I gazed at them and tried to stop my mind from imagining what Randy must look like after the beating Phil gave him.

He let go of me suddenly and took a step back. I remained frozen in place.

.

"That's it, isn't it?" He asked, "The thing you're so scared of?... It's me."

.

After a few moments of silence with neither of us moving I began to back away slowly. Phil was facing in the opposite direction with his head down, his quietness was quite unsettling. I had taken one small step and was about to take another when his arm shot out and grabbed my upper arm causing me to gasp. My head shot up to look at him, he still had his head down facing away from me, his other hand was covering his eyes. The whole scene was quite eerie. It was like something out of a horror film. His lack of movement built the suspense, I found myself on edge anticipating his next move. The silence added to my anxiety. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

He dropped his hand from his face and slowly turned to face me. His eyes were boring straight into mine now. My breathing began to pick up. He was still an arms length away from me and yet I could feel the intensity radiating off him.

.

"This is what happens when you start hanging around with people like Randy fucking Orton." He said with an unreadable tone. "People like that plants seeds of doubt and watch them grow into full blown lies. I bet he's just loved nurturing this one, taking all that love you had for me and twisting into hate and fear." He paused looking me once over, "He's taken everything from me. That son of a bitch."

"Is that why you attacked him?" I scolded myself as soon as the words left my mouth. The last thing I needed to do was antagonise him more but somehow the words just kept tumbling out. "Beat him into bloody mess? Because he's taken something from you? Who do you think you are Liam fucking Neeson?"

.

Phil looked at me slightly taken aback. In all honestly I was too. I had felt so scared and weak a few moments ago that I thought all my strength had been depleted. It seemed a fresh batch of anger had emerged.

.

"I should have known he would have been straight on the phone to you. Did he play it all up? Ask you to play nurse to his wounded soldier?" He spat.

"Randy never called me. He was still unconscious when Ted whisked me out of the arena and stuck me on a plane. It was only after he had barricaded me inside his house that he filled me in on what you did."

"Barricaded?"

"Yeah, to keep you out." I spat. "Clearly I should have listened to him and stayed at his house. So if you're going to hit me hurry up and get it over with so my life can get back to normal."

.

Phil eyed me curiously. An unreadable look on his face.

.

"You think I'm here to hit you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well you're not here to tuck me in that's for sure."

.

He placed his other hand on my upper arm, I was now being held in place facing him by both his hand on my upper arms while his eyes looked into my own.

.

"Do you honestly think I would ever hurt you?"

.

When I remained silent he shook me briefly.

.

"Do you?" He repeated, louder this time.

"No, I never believed you would do that to me." I spoke. "I never thought you could be capable of such hatred or violence."

.

His grip on my arms loosened.

.

"But that just goes to show you what I know. Look what you did to Randy. There's that hatred and violence I was so sure you couldn't possess."

.

He gripped me by the arms again, this time harder. I instantly regretted my words.

.

"This is him talking!" He yelled.

"No, it's me." I yelled right back. "I saw the fear in my brother's eyes. Fear for my safety. I had people calling and texting me, telling me what you'd done. How you'd pummelled Randy, trashed the locker room, how you destroyed the Divas locker room looking for me. I listened to you screaming down the phone into my voice mail. Then you show up here all cloak and dagger in a bad mood with battered knuckles and refuse to leave my house when I beg you to."

"Yes I was angry last night, I admit that. But with Orton, not with you. You know me Scarlett, how can you be scared of me?"

"Look at it from my point of view. Are those the actions of a man who wants to give you a hug? How am I not supposed to feel scared?"

"Because I love you." He whispered moving his hands to cup my face.

"If you loved me you'd leave." I said as a tear rolled down my face. "You'd walk out that door and never look back."

"It's because I love you that I can't." He whispered looking deep into my eyes.

.

I closed my eyes, unable to look at him. That's when I felt his lips press against mine gently. I felt him wipe away a tear from my chin with his thumb as I opened my eyes again. His hazel orbs were staring back into mine and they were glistening. He look his hands off my face and backed away before making his way towards the front door and opening it. He took one last glance back at me before he turned around, wiped his eye with his sleeve and walked through the door way, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door for I don't know how long, until it sunk in that he was finally gone, until I realised I was finally alone. I sank down to my carpeted floor and breathed a sigh of relief before the flood gates opened and everything came busting out. Phil was gone, I was still in one piece but the whole ordeal had left me more confused than ever.

.

**"_...So if you love me let me go,  
>And run away before I know,<br>My heart is just too dark to care,  
>I can't destroy what isn't there..." <em>**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**A/N: **_

_Another quick author's note. I will be going on holiday to Los Angeles and Las Vegas shortly so there probably won't be another update until March after I get back. If I get enough reviews I will work overtime and get another update out this week. __First time going to LA & Vegas, so if anyone has any suggestions of places to go there, or even any Irish bars so I can have a little taste of home while I'm away, they would be greatly appreciated._

_._

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Roxxi**_

_._


	33. Goodnight Sweetheart

_**A/N: **Another update. _

_I guess my insomnia is rather useful after all. Thanks for the reviews, they were great to read. _

_Some of you were a little disappointed with the last chapter as it didn't contain the **BANG** you were looking for. I understand where you're coming from. Well fear not folks, for the last chapter was the calm before the storm. I needed to add that extra emotional charge in, like the eeriness in the horror movie before the killer makes his move. _

_Hopefully you'll not be disappointed with this chapter. _

_As always your reviews are my little rays of sunshine in a rather gloomy and cold Ireland. _

_Please keep them coming. _

_I can't actually believe how many we're at now. _

_Also this chapter is slightly longer than my usual updates to make up for the fact that I will be away for a while. _

_Hopefully that satisfies your appetites until I get back. _

.

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the OC. Everything/one else belongs to themselves. I am not affiliated with the WWE nor do I claim to be. This is entirely a work of fiction, created in the dark depths of my wee brain. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapter 33: Goodnight Sweetheart**_

.

.

I arrived at my hotel pretty early, I couldn't see any other superstars about when I checked in. I made my way up to my room and dropped my case beside the door before I belly flopped myself onto the bed face first. I had been laying there all of five minutes when I got a text. Rolling over I sighed before reaching into my purse and pulling it out.

_._

_'The bus will be coming for us in an hour. Nattie x'_

.

I hit back a quick reply and groaned as I pulled myself off the bed and dragged my case into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I emerged fully dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tartan corset style top and black New Rock boots. I wore a touch of foundation, eye-liner and some dark eye-shadow and to complete my look I wore my hair down in natural waves. I studied myself in the mirror, being content with my appearance I grabbed my bag and key card and headed out the door.

After Phil had left my house I had cried for a while until I freaked out when my doorbell rang. After calming myself down and receiving my food from the delivery guy I locked all my doors and windows before going to bed to put the evening behind me. I was soon on the road again for the next house show that Friday but since Phil had been suspended until Wrestlemania I wasn't too worried about bumping into him. Randy wasn't there either, after the beating he took he wasn't cleared to fight.

The rest of that week had passed by rather quickly and uneventfully. I had a non title match with Kelly, a kind of teaser for Wrestlemania, in which she won after bashing my face off the steel steps, rather hard too I might add. Who knew sweet little Kelly could fight dirty? I had spoken to Randy twice during that week, to see how he was doing and to ask him to take Ted off my hands. He declined. My darling brother was getting on like a blue arsed fly, hovering around me wherever I went. I hadn't told him about my conversation with Phil, I can only imagine what he would be like if I did. And Phil... I hadn't heard a word from, or about him since that night. It seemed nobody had heard from him, or if they had they weren't mentioning it in front of me.

.

I exited the hotel and met up with Nattie, we made our way to our bus and got ourselves seated. As the bus pulled away from the hotel and Nattie began chatting to Cody I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Tomorrow was Wrestlemania. The biggest event of the year. The Super bowl of pro wrestling. And my first ever. Not only would it be my first attendance as a wrestler but I would also be having my first match on the grandest stage of them all. And for the title at that. It really couldn't get better than that. But that's not the only reason I was nervous. Phil's suspension had ended, which meant that I would finally have to face him again. Strangely enough I wasn't scared any more. I told myself that if he ever did hit me that I'd hit him right back. Though somehow I didn't think things would come to that. All that fear I was feeling was obviously just the result of lack of sleep and hormones and Ted being melodramatic. At least I hope it was.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

We arrived at Axxess and disembarked the bus. One of the crew directed us to where we would be signing autographs, I approached the table where my partner was already sitting.

.

"Hey." I spoke.

"Scarlett, hey." He replied shooting me a smile. "Love the hair."

I smiled. During my time off I had decided I was bored with my look. I contemplated getting a shorter hair cut or perhaps a new style, but I really loved having my hair long. That's when I got the idea for a colour change. I had always experimented with my hair as a teenager but stopped when I began my training, opting to just keep the all over red colour I had at that time. But now with Wrestlemania coming up, I felt like a change. My former red locks were now a vibrant raspberry shade of pink, a little less intense than the fuchsia shade I had when I was sixteen.

.

"Thanks Randy." I thanked him. "Thought it was time for a revamp."

.

We talked a little bit, he told me that he had had his stitches out and was now medically cleared to compete.

As the autograph session began we were swarmed with hundreds of fans, some of them asking about that article in the dirt sheets. We had been told to play it up, that as far as the public knew we were a couple, we were in love and it was our job to keep up that pretence.

.

.

After our part in Axxess was over it was a mad dash to get back to the hotel. The Hall of Fame ceremony was tonight and all the girls were very excited to get dolled up in fancy, beautiful dresses. I wasn't used to wearing fancy, beautiful dresses. I wasn't used to wearing dresses, period. But I had managed to find myself one for the occasion that I actually really liked.

.

Back in my hotel room I had a quick shower before I set to work on my hair and make up. I pulled my pink tresses into heated rollers that I had bought especially for tonight and began my make up. I put on light foundation and swept my eyes with dark purple eye-shadow and my usual black liquid eye-liner before I attempted to curl my eyelashes. First time for everything. After nearly blinding myself with the eyelash curler Nattie had insisted was essential for every princess going to the ball, I was done with my make up and moved to the closet where my dress was now hanging. I undid my bathrobe and unzipped the dress bag, smiling as the purple material came into view. I slipped into the dress and zipped it up before going to look at myself in the full length mirror.

The dress was a deep purple colour which contrasted with my pale skin, but seemed to go so well. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Where the neckline dipped in the centre of my bust there was a trail of silver sequins about an inch in width that trailed to the right in a little path until it stopped at my right hip. The bottom half of the dress gathered slightly at the sequins, making my waist seem narrower than it was. The skirt flowed down to the ground rather beautifully and naturally with a split that came up to the top of my thigh. It wasn't fitted and it wasn't Cinderella-esq. It was simply perfect. I let my hair out of the rollers and allowed the curls to fall around my face, pulling more over the the left side where I had brought more hair over creating a long side fringe. I added a pair of simple silver drop earrings and a pair of silver and black strappy stilettos. I could see why most women loved this. I truly felt like a princess.

I stepped away from the mirror and began gathering up my things, key card, phone, purse, etc. and putting them into my purple clutch bag when there was a knock at the door. I set my bag down and headed towards the door, opening it I was surprised to see who was on the other side.

.

I had been expecting to see Nattie or one of the girls wanting to borrow make up or something, I was not expecting to see Phil Brooks dressed impeccably in a suit standing on the other side of my door.

.

"Wow, Scarlett. You look... wow. Amazing." He spoke as he looked me up and down, finally settling on my eyes.

.

That was when he seemed to notice the shocked expression on my face.

.

"I'm sorry for just dropping by like this." He spoke quickly, putting out a hand as if to reassure me he meant me no harm. "I would have called but I don't think you would have agreed to see me. It's sneaky I know. But I'm glad I did it otherwise I probably wouldn't have got to see you looking so gorgeous. Not that you don't normally look gorgeous, you do. Everyday in fact. It's just that this is a different gorgeous, like prom gorgeous. A formal gorgeousness."

.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as he babbled away. It was endearing.

.

"Thank you." I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Your hair looks amazing too. The colour really suits you."

"Thank you Phil. You look rather dapper yourself."

"I feel like I'm dressed up as Vince for Halloween." He laughed.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked cautiously.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

.

I looked at him apprehensively and to the hallway where there were a few people before I relented and held the door open for him to enter.

He walked into the middle of the room and turned to face me as I closed the door. An awkwardness hung in the air. I couldn't help but admire how good he looked in his formal wear with his hair slicked back and his facial hair tidily trimmed. I brought myself back to the present and out of my thoughts, sending Phil a look that told him he could speak freely.

.

"Thanks for letting me in. You could have easily slammed the door in my face. I appreciate you giving me this chance to speak to you." He began.

.

He looked around the room nervously, running his hand over the back of his head.

.

"I see you got into the spirit of things." He said gesturing to the cosmetics all over the dressing table. "That's actually how I imagined this night would be. You rushing about all excitedly for your first Hall of Fame, perfume and hairspray filling the air, me complaining about how uncomfortable I was in a tux while you looked ravishing, as usual. You know, back when we were going together."

.

I looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable with where this was going.

.

"I was right." Phil laughed, trying to relieve the tension. "I am uncomfortable and you do look ravishing."

.

The room fell into silence. I wasn't sure what to say, whether I should even say anything or not.

.

"But anyway," Phil spoke, breaking the silence. "I just wanted to stop by and give you this. I bought it a while back especially for tonight."

.

He stepped towards me holding a black box in his hand. He opened it and pulled out a pendant, holding it in his hand he lifted it up for me to see. It was a plain silver chain with a heart that hung at the bottom. Not a perfectly straight heart, but one that was asymmetrical. It had delicate thorned branches spiralling on the inside of the heart, and nearing the centre petals twisting to forming a rose. It was simply beautiful. I eyed the piece with my mouth slightly agape, in awe of how much I already loved it.

.

"Allow me." Phil spoke moving towards me.

"No." I stopped him. He frowned. "It's beautiful Phil, really. And I'm touched but I can't accept it."

"Yes, you can." He smiled.

"Phil, I can't. That must have cost a lot of money, I can't just take a gift like that. It's too much."

"Scarlett, I bought this when we were together. If I hadn't been saving it for tonight you would have had it already. Besides, it's a custom make so I can't bring it back."

"Custom make?"

"Yeah, it's made for you. I designed it. It's one of a kind. Like you. So if you don't take it it'll just be sitting in my place gathering dust. You'd be doing me a favour." He gave me his pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

.

I smiled as he stuck out his bottom lip for effect.

.

"It wouldn't be right for me to take it." I spoke staring at the necklace. Part of my mind yelling at me to just accept it and say thank you, while the other part worried about what it would mean if I did.

"Right, shite." He laughed. "It would be wrong for this little baby here not to go to the ball it's been waiting six months to get to."

.

He walked forward and moved behind me, sweeping my hair all over to my right shoulder. I stood perfectly still as I felt his hand graze the skin of my collarbone as he placed the pendant around my neck. I closed my eyes as his warm breath tickled my ear. Once the chain was secured he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently turned me towards the mirror. I opened my eyes and took in the view in front of me. The necklace looked in place with the rest of my outfit, sitting perfectly atop the valley of my breasts. Once I tore my eyes away from the silver piece I drew my eyes up the mirror to see Phil behind me. His eyes were closed and his face was buried in my hair. There was a look of contentment upon his face, with a hint of sadness. I swallowed hard to keep myself together.

.

"See, what did I tell you?" Phil spoke startling me as I locked eyes with him in the reflection of the mirror. "Perfect."

.

I went to open my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

.

"And before you say anything to refute that just let me say that I know we're not together any more. And I'm not trying to buy you back with this. This is simply a left over gift from our time together and I just thought you should have it. So please, accept my gift."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you Phil."

"You're welcome Scarlett." He smiled.

.

We remained like that for a few moments before he awkwardly coughed and moved away from me.

.

"Anyway, I'd better get going."

"Yeah." I spoke, my throat suddenly dry.

"Unless you need a date for tonight?"

.

My eyes went wide and my mouth hung slightly open. He completely caught me off guard.

.

"Relax Scarlett. I'm kidding." He laughed. "I got the company memo."

"Oh." I said relieved. "Wait, memo?"

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye. Thanks again."

.

And with that he left. I looked at the clock and pulled myself together, quickly picking up my purse and checking I hadn't forgot anything before I sent a quick text to Nattie and headed out the door.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I arrived at Nattie and Beth's room where the rest of the Divas were meeting up. We sipped on champagne and complimented each other on our dresses while we impatiently waited for our time to leave. Soon enough that time arrived, we all made our way downstairs to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the roster. Everyone looked amazing, the men in their suits and ties, the women in their extravagant gowns, even Big Show and Khali pulled off the James Bond look.

I made my way over to small group of superstars, tapping one of the shoulder.

.

"Theodore, why don't you look handsome." I smiled.

"Scarlett, you scrub up well yourself."

"Thanks. I think." I replied.

"I'm glad you're here. Mom wants a photo of us."

"You're kidding? Didn't she get enough of this at our proms?"

"Apparently not. Now suck in your belly while I get someone to take the photo."

"I will if you will, chub." I replied slightly offended by his jokey remark.

.

Ted came back a second later and wrapped his arm around my waist as Cody prepared to take the picture.

.

"Ready? After three, say testicles." Cody spoke. "One – Two – Three..."

"Testicles." Ted and I said in unison as we laughed.

.

With the photo taken Ted walked Cody to retrieve his camera.

.

"Dude, testicles?"

"Cheese is so last century." The younger man quipped.

.

.

We were whisked away to our destination, the venue for the Hall of Fame ceremony. As soon as we arrived I saw hoards of fans and photographers. Stepping our of the vehicle and onto the red carpet I felt like an A-list celebrity smiling for the cameras and waving to the fans. A few of us stopped to sign autographs, that's when they started asking where Randy was. As if by magic he appeared beside me, quashing all their questions on his whereabouts. We signed a few more before we proceeded along the carpet.

.

"You look amazing." He spoke lowly for only me to hear.

"Thanks, so do you." I replied.

.

Once we got inside the venue I could see some of the older generation of wrestlers; Kevin Nash, Tony Atlas, Diamond Dallas Page, The Sheik, and more of my colleagues. There was also a few event organisers directing people to their seats. Just as I was approaching one of them I was beckoned over by Paul, better known as Triple H. I looked behind me to make sure I wasn't mistaken and he had called someone else, but then I heard my name being called and felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Randy guiding me over to where Paul was standing.

.

"Evening." He greeted. "Slight change of plan for this evening. Shane wants to maintain all the work you guys have put in recently with keeping up kayfabe, so Scarlett you're going to be sitting up front with Randy tonight. I'll make sure your dates get seated with the rest of the roster."

"I don't have a date." I replied.

"Me neither." Said Randy.

"Oh well that just makes this easier." Paul smiled, "Sylvia here will show you to your seats. Enjoy the evening."

.

Randy and I proceeded to follow Sylvia when Paul spoke causing us to pause.

.

"Oh by the way, you're looking very lady like tonight Ms DiBiase." He quipped.

.

It had always been a running joke my lack of girlishness. I should have expected a few jabs tonight.

.

"Hey, what about me?" Randy asked.

"You always look like a lady, Randall." He replied smiling.

.

.

We arrived at our seats and sat down. We chatting for a little while as the rest of the place began to fill up. I was speaking to Sheamus behind me when I felt the seat next to me become occupied. In my peripheral vision I saw Randy's body stiffen slightly, curiously got the better of me so I ended my conversation and turned around in my seat. I turned to my right and met the all too familiar hazel eyes. He smiled at me brightly but I couldn't tell if it was a 'I'm just as surprised as you are' smile or a 'I thought I'd make this night even more awkward' smile. Either way, the temperature dropped about twenty degrees.

To say the tension was thick would be an understatement. Even a chainsaw would have trouble puncturing the thick icy atmosphere. But the show must go on so to speak. With cameras recording the night any traces of hostility or uneasiness would be picked up on. Our acting faces were needed. I straightened up and plastered a smile on my face, sending Randy a look to do the same. I didn't need to send Phil a look, his face still adorned that Cheshire smile, which in itself kind of looked out of place. Not that Phil didn't smile, he did quite a lot actually. CM Punk however didn't. Not unless he was plotting something. I hoped this was Phil sitting beside me smiling and not CM Punk scheming.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As the ceremony drew to a close everyone made their way back to the hotel and to their largest function room, which had been hired for the night. The after party was where the real fun could begin.

During the ceremony when the camera had panned the front row Randy had held my hand, totally kayfabe. I didn't think nothing of it. It was when Phil placed his hand on my knee that I was startled. Not only by the physical contact but by the fact he was doing this so openly in front of our colleagues, the fans and the cameras. I can only assume he saw Randy pick up my hand and thought it would be funny to act up. I was able to move my left aside, causing his hand to fall. This only elicited another smile from the straight edge superstar. Throughout the night I found myself constantly finding a new way to shift naturally and subtly to remove his hand from my leg and my hand. It had been a stressful night, not only did I want to avoid any bickering or God forbid fighting from both men but I also wanted to avoid any repercussion from the big wigs for this unprofessional behaviour. Especially with Wrestlemania in less than twenty four hours.

.

The champagne was flowing and I found myself chugging glass after glass, trying to relieve the knots in my stomach. It worked. After seven glasses I was buzzing. I made small talk with a few of the Divas and mingled a little, stopping to speak to Dusty Rhodes who was also in attendance, before I found myself a seat and dropped myself into it. My feet were killing me. Clearly whoever made these shoes hated women and wanted to inflict a lot of pain on them. A man no doubt. I cursed the creator and wished him a very slow and very painful death as I slipped off my shoe and pressed by bare foot into the plush carpet for comfort.

Ted brought me over a whiskey and one for himself, which we sank in perfect sync before he dashed off asking Eve for a dance. I helped myself to another glass of champagne enjoying the bubbles on this occasion. Shortly after I began my eighth glass, sipping this time, I was joined by Mr Leg Groper himself.

.

"Good night?" He asked sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Apart from being manhandled all night and the searing pain in my feet? Yeah, I'd say it was a top night." I replied.

"Manhandled? I wouldn't call Orton a man."

"I meant you."

"Now there is a real man. None of that fake tanned, watered down, man-boy wannabe stock. I'm the real deal." He smirked.

"Please, let's not do this now." I sighed.

"I'm not starting anything, I'm just saying."

"Well can you please 'just say' another night? I haven't got the energy for another argument." I spoke raising my hand to my forehead, suddenly feeling woozy.

"That's what happens when you guzzle down your weight in expensive champagne."

.

I slipped my shoe back on and stood up abruptly, ignoring the seasick feeling washing over me I trudged towards the exit. My good mood had been spoiled and I didn't really feel like staying any longer. I walked unsteadily towards the elevator. It wasn't the alcohol in my system making me stumble. It seemed giving my foot those few minutes of release from my torturous shoe was a bad idea. Now it was refusing to walk in the contraption without a fight. I made a mental note to never wear pretty shoes again.

The elevator dinged and I stepped inside, turning around I saw Phil heading in my direction. I reached out to hit the 'close doors' button when I saw Randy exit the function room a moment later. I debated what to do before the pacifist in me allowed Phil to step onto the elevator with me before I shot Randy a reassuring, hitting the button. The last thing anyone needed was those two having a confrontation in the lobby. Especially with fans and cameras about. As much as I knew Phil was going to annoy me it was better than the three of us getting fired.

.

The elevator ride was silent, Phil didn't utter a word. I kept my eyes trained ahead on the glowing numbers above the doors but I could feel his gaze on me. The fact that he had not pressed a floor number was not lost on me, neither was the fact that I knew my floor only consisted of Divas. So unless he was now bunking with Kelly I was sure he wasn't done with me for the night.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I stepped off the elevator and hobbled as fast as I could in the direction of my room. My fast pace didn't change anything, a pensioner with a zimmer frame could have caught up with me. Reaching my room I opened my bag and rooted about, searching for my key card. Considering there wasn't many contents of the small bag it shouldn't have taken me long, but in my flustered state and Phil leaning against my door frame with an amused look on his face didn't help matters. When I finally wrapped my hands around the card I quickly put it in the lock and opened the door slightly before letting myself in and going to close it behind me. Before I got the chance to close it however, a foot so very rudely lodged itself between the door and the wooden frame.

Exasperatedly I pulled the door open a little more and glared at the dark haired man who was annoyingly still smiling.

.

"What?" I demanded.

.

He didn't answer me. He simply pushed the door with his hand and entered my room. I let out a scoff of disbelief before throwing my bag on the bed and turning to look at him with my hand on my hip.

.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Making myself at home. What does it look like?" He replied nonchalantly as he sat on a chair and kicked his feet up on the bed.

"It looks like you're testing my patience. I want you to leave."

"And I want Rocket From The Crypt to get back together. But we don't always get what we want."

"They're playing a reunion tour in 2013 so I guess we can. You can go now." I replied pointing to the still open door.

"Why? Are you feeling a little woozy? Stomach churning? Are you gonna hurl?" He asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"So you're here to lecture me?" I asked slamming the door. "Well go ahead. Not like it's something I haven't heard a million times before."

.

I kicked off my shoes and moved closer to where he was sitting, standing just a few feet from him.

.

"Go ahead Dr Phil," I spat. "Preach. Climb up there on your high horse. You sure do love the view up there."

.

He chuckled but I could see his jaw tense slightly. While I didn't like to be called childish, Phil didn't like to he called a preacher. Even if he did have a habit of lecturing people. I knew it would irritate him, I was hoping I could annoy him enough that he would just walk away.

.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving closer. "No new sermons for me?"

.

I could see my pushing was beginning to have an effect on him. His smile was faltering.

.

"Or did you leave your scriptures in you pulpit?" I snapped as I pushed his feet off my bed.

.

His feet didn't even get to fall. With agility he sat forward in the chair and grabbed my hands, pulling me down to sit on the bed facing him. He pulled the seat forward as he positioned his bended legs on either side of me so that I was trapped in my current position.

.

"Do not call me a preacher." He demanded, the anger in his voice clear as day.

"Then don't preach at me." I replied through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't preaching just..." He trailed off.

"Just lecturing?" I asked with my brow raised.

.

He let out an audible growl.

.

"You're impossible." He snapped clenching his jaw.

"Yeah, cause you're a real picnic yourself."

"Petulant child."

"Stuck up asshole."

"Immature brat."

"Hmph." I scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off. The way you were getting on tonight. And you call me childish." I said disgusted.

"That." He spoke. "Was a bit of fun."

"That." I replied imitating him. "Is sexual harassment."

.

He rolled his eyes disbelievingly with a "Yeah, right."

.

"So if Jericho came up to me and started touching knee, pawing at my thigh, that would be acceptable?"

"No." He frowned. "Why? Did he? Just tell me and I'll..."

"I think I've proven my point."

"That's completely different."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're not his girlfriend." He yelled.

.

I looked down solemnly for a moment before lifting my gaze back to him.

.

"I'm not yours either Phil."

.

He caught my eye and I saw hurt marring his beautiful features. I felt a pang of guilt. But it had to be said. It was true. We were no long together. Maybe now it had been said he could start to accept it and he could calm down, get back to normal.

The room was dredged into an eerie silence. Neither of us speaking or moving. I was beginning to get a little antsy at the stillness, my stomach knotting, trying to predict what would happen next.

Phil stood up suddenly, throwing the chair back roughly in the process. The sound of the chair hitting the wall caused me to jump with a shriek.

.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He yelled. "Do you think I need reminding?"

.

I looked away from him as he started pacing up and down the room.

.

"It's not like everywhere I turn I have it thrown in my face. Oh no wait, it is. Isn't it enough that you broke my..." He paused. "But did you have to move on so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh don't come off all the innocent here. You and Orton!"

"For the last time there is no me and Randy!"

"Don't lie Scarlett. Do you really expect me to believe that? With you both rubbing it in my face at every chance you get?"

"I'm not lying." I protested. "And how I can rub a non-existent relationship in your face?"

"So what was all that tonight? I didn't see you slapping his hand away." He gritted his teeth.

"That was acting. Keeping up the pretence for the fans. You know, our job."

"Well if that was acting you both deserve an Oscar." He spat.

"I've had enough of this. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"So you admit you have something to explain?" He asked.

.

I looked at him, his eyes were wide. There was wildness in them that chilled me. He looked like he could snap at any moment.

.

"I think you should leave." I spoke never taking my eyes off him.

"Not until you admit it."

"I want you to leave."

"Admit it!" He spoke more forcefully moving towards me as he grabbed me roughly by my upper arms.

"Phil, I won't ask you again."

"ADMIT IT!" He screamed letting go to reach beside him and throw a lamp across the room.

.

I screamed and ducked as it passed by me, smashing against the hotel room door. I looked at him with a mixture of shock and terror. He took a step forward and I immediately side stepped him, running into the safety of the bathroom and locking the door behind me with a sob. As I closed the door I could see him coming towards me. I threw my body against it. He pounded on the door, my body shook with every beat of his fist as I pushed myself against it harder, hoping to keep him out.

.

"Unlock the door." He said much quieter.

.

When I didn't reply he punched the wood.

.

"Open the door Scarlett."

"No!" I yelled.

"I said open the fucking door!" He screamed.

"So you can throw another lamp at me? I think I'll stay in here with the luffa where it's safe."

"I didn't mean to throw that. It was an accident. I'm sorry. Please come out so we can finish talking."

"What if you have another 'accident'? What if I don't duck in time? There is not a chance in hell of me opening this door."

"Don't do this Scarlett. Don't act like a child." He spoke slowly, and judging by the vibrations on the wood he was resting his head on the door.

"That won't work on me this time. I'd rather be a child in here than a bloody mess out there."

"I promise I won't throw anything else. Even let me in there."

"In a confined space with razors and a large glass mirror? I don't think so."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked, his tone incredulous.

"The same thing you started out there."

.

A large bang hit the door, I think it was his head, before I heard thud after thud, smash after smash. Each sound causing me to flinch as I sat on the cold tiled floor with my back against the door. This went on for some time, it sounded like a hurricane was crashing through my room. After what I guessed to be around thirty minutes of silence I heard a knock on the door. I began sobbing again at the realisation that he was never going to leave.

.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I cried out through tears.

"Scarlett?" Came the unexpected concerned voice.

.

I clambered to my feet and cracked open the door relieved to see a new face. I pushed the door open and stepped in my room with a towel wrapped around my shoulders. The place looked like a bomb had gone off. The closet mirror was shattered, a broken chair laying beneath it. The vanity table was torn apart, my make up strewn all over the floor. There was nothing untouched in the room, even the mattress had been pulled off the bed. I trailed my eyes across the chaos as I clutched the gentle hand that led me out of the bathroom.

.

"I was walking Eve to her room when I saw your door open. Scarlett, are you OK?"

.

I nodded as my lip quivered, dropping the towel slightly as I surveyed the mess.

.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I whispered.

"You must have had a really restless sleep." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Seriously though, you need to tell me what happened? Why are you bleeding?"

.

I turned to where he was gesturing to, the back of my shoulder was stained with blood. A rogue piece of lamp I suspected. I took the towel off to see how much blood was on that, there was quite a bit.

.

"And what happened to you arms?"

.

I glanced down and bruises forming on my upper arms. One thumb sized bruise at the front of each arm, I didn't need to see the back to know there were four more.

.

"They look like hand prints. Scarlett, please. Tell me what happened." He pleaded.

.

I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears and my lip shaking.

.

"Phil." I spoke. "Phil happened."

.

Jericho wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed against his chest. He rubbed his hand gently up and down my back in a soothing motion until I stopped. He helped me gather some of my things together, my phone, purse, whatever I could find and brought me to Nattie's room. He left me in her capable hands. She gave me something to sleep in and I changed out of my beautiful gown before we sat on the bed and I told her everything that had happened. How I had taken the sweetest man in the world and turned him into a violent maniac.

.

After a good girly chat and a bit of crying I climbed into bed exhausted. As I closed my eyes I felt my phone vibrate from beneath my pillow.

.

_**One New Text.**_

_**From: Phil.**_

_'Goodnight Sweetheart x'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_I'm not even going to begin on the Royal Rumble last night, except to say I'm glad to see Goldust and Jericho return. I hear Jericho has signed a contract til Wrestlemania too, should be interesting._**

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. **_

_**Roxxi.**_


	34. The Big Bad Wolf

.

A/N:_I apologise for the long delay. I will leave my excuses until the end of the chapter and let you get on reading if you're still following this story._

_._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OC. Everything and everyone else belongs to themselves. This is a complete work of fiction. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 34: The Big Bad Wolf.**

.

It was a restless night. I spent most of the time tossing and turning, flinching every time I heard a noise, but I had managed to drift off for a few hours of much needed sleep. I was up, showered and dressed by the time 9am rolled around. Today was Wrestlemania Day, which meant there were things to be done, people to talk to, fans to meet and matches to go over. The most important day of the year and I'd be damned if I was going to let my own personal drama get in the way of my job.

Speaking of drama... That's what I'm going to call last night, Drama. With a capital D. Because right now I don't really have the time nor the energy to think about or deal with it in it's entirety. The main concern I had was the state of my hotel room but I would tackle that problem after breakfast. Not that I was really in the mood to eat but Jericho had called me a little after 9am and invited me. I had wanted to decline, he'd want to talk about what happened and that was really something I wanted to avoid for as long as possible, but he had been brilliant and I at least owed him a thank you, so I agreed.

.

.

I walked into the small café and looked for the familiar face, making a beeline when I spotted him. I had agreed to breakfast with one condition – not in the hotel. Too many co-workers, friends, brothers, ex boyfriends. If we had to talk about the Drama then I didn't want anyone else overhearing.

.

"Hey." He smiled as I took as seat across from him.

"Hi." I replied with a tight lipped smile of my own.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yep" I lied, "You?"

"Yeah."

.

The waitress came over saving us from awkward small talk. We ordered, when she left Jericho decided to speak again.

.

"How are you?"

"I'm-" I began to say before being interrupted.

"And I mean the real answer, not the bullshit one. Cause I can smell bullshit a mile off."

"Ever thought that you talk so much bullshit yourself the smell just lingers on you?"

"It had crossed my mind but my bullshit smells different from regular bullshit."

"What like Eau de Jeri-shit?"

"Precisely." He laughed, "Now, back to my question."

"I'm fine."

"Beep, Beep, Beep... My bullshit detector is going off."

"Your bullshit detector is defective." He raised an eyebrow. "Really, I'm fine."

.

He was about to protest when the waitress came back with our meals. We thanked her and she left, I stuck a forkful of my egg white omelette in my mouth to save me from having to speak again.

.

"Scarlett, you don't have to pretend with me." He said, obviously not letting me off.

.

I swallowed my food and looked him in the eyes.

.

"Chris, honestly I am fine. I'm not pretending or in denial, I know exactly what happened and I will deal with it, just not today. With Wrestlemania tonight, it's hectic enough without adding more stress to the mix. When I get back to the hotel I'm going to sort out my room issue and hope that they don't kick me out for the damage. Then I'm going to focus on tonight and my match. Everything else can wait for tomorrow."

"Smart plan."

"Thank you." I replied tucking into more of my omelette.

"But I already have your 'room issue' sorted."

"What?" I asked, mouth full.

"Yeah, I talked to the management last night. I told them about your room, spun them a lie about overzealous party goers, mistaken hotel room, yadda, yadda. I was able to convince them not to bill the company for the damages, or even tell them about it. They agreed that as long as the bill is covered in full then they don't need to involve WWE."

"How... You... Why..." I trailed off, stuck for words.

"I'm Chris Jericho. I'm that good." He smirked, as he ate his own breakfast.

"Chris... I..." I sighed, "I can't believe you did that. That's a weight off my mind. I could kiss you, you marvellous man."

"Feel free to any time." He winked.

"Thank you Chris. Really. And not just for this, though this is amazing, but for last night too."

"That's what friends are for. See, being friends with the sexy beast comes with a perk."

"And there was me hoping the perk was mind blowing sex. Gosh darn it."

"What?.. Wait...no...there's two perks..."

"Too late."

"But there's two perks...!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

We walked the short distance back to the hotel together, the whole way I was laughing which surprised me. That morning I didn't think I would ever laugh again and yet here I was cackling like a witch at the random shit coming out of Chris Jericho's mouth. It felt nice to forget the rest of the world for a little while.

.

Back at the hotel I grabbed my stuff from Nattie's room, paid my enormous room bill and made my way to Axxess. After spending a few hours interacting with the fans we all arrived at the arena for Wrestlemania preparations. Backstage was quiet at first but the closer it got to show time, the more chaotic it got. Stage-hands were running around making sure everything was set, Superstars were warming up, Divas getting their make up done and scripts were being gone over. It's was exciting.

.

As the pre-show was kicking off Kelly and I were going over our script for the last time with our referee. When we were certain everybody knew what was going to happen we parted, and I made my way back to the locker room. I had been trying to stay out of sight as much as possible, mainly to focus on my first Wrestlemania, partly to avoid certain people. In the Divas locker room it was strictly females only. It was safe.

I had just reached the door when I saw Ted coming towards me in my peripheral vision. I thought about bolting in and pretending I didn't see him but he called my name before I could move.

"Ted, hey." I smiled as he reached me.

"Hey, where's your phone? I've been calling you."

"Oh, battery died. It's in my bag." I lied.

.

I had turned my phone off after getting Phil's text last night. Jericho was only about to contact me because he knew to phone Nattie's room.

"Okay."

"Gotta go get ready, my match is in a bit."

"Scarlett, are you forgetting anything?"

"No. I don't think so." I replied confused.

"Nothing you were supposed to do today?"

"No. Ted, you're being cryptic. Spit it out."

.

He just smiled smugly at me. I furrowed my brow before I heard a voice behind me.

"There you are, sweetheart."

.

I turned around on the spot.

"Daddy!" I smiled with fake enthusiasm.

"Scarlett" He said throwing his arms around me, "I've miss you, darling."

"I missed you too, dad."

.

I couldn't believe I forgot my father was coming out for Wrestlemania.

"We missed you at lunch, baby girl."

"I'm sorry, I forgot. My head is just-"

"Don't worry about it, honey. It's your first Wrestlemania, I completely understand."

"We'll do something tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay." He smiled. "How are you feeling? Big night."

"A bit nervous. And excited. But I know my match inside out so I'm confident."

"That's my girl. Well, we'll let you go get ready. Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you after."

.

I bid Ted and my dad goodbye and entered the locker room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

I was standing at the Gorilla as the match before mine drew to a close. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, adrenaline coursing through me, Kelly was standing a few feet behind me chatting to a stage-hand. She was dressed in shimmering ruby red shorts and bikini style top with matching arm covers, black boots and knee pads. I looked down at my own attire; black leather look tights with an attached belt, black combat boots and a matching black and pink pinstriped leather top that came to just below the chest. It had a deep V cut that was halfway laced up with bight pink lace to match my hair. To top it all off I was wearing a pair of fingerless faux leather gloves. My Wrestlemania look was bad biker chick. And I loved it. Comparing my outfit with Kelly's, it was easy to see who was the good guy and who was the bad guy.

.

As the other superstars exited through the Gorilla and made their way to the back, Kelly moved up beside me.

Our match was introduced.

_**.**_

_**The Diva VS The Anti-Diva**_

.

That's what they were calling it.

I offered her my hand and she took it.

.

"Here's to a great match." I said.

"Yeah, let's give them a divas match to remember." She replied as we shook hands.

.

I was glad we were able to put our personal differences aside and be professionals. Even with all of our differences, we had one thing in common, we wanted to bring the divas division back into the spotlight. Maybe we had different views for that divas division, but the goal was the same.

.

My music began, I gave Kelly a tight smile before slipping through the curtain.

.

"..._**She's My Cherry Pie..."**_

_**.**_

I walked out onto the grandest stage of them all and had to remind myself to breathe. I had seen the arena earlier, when it was empty, but seeing it filled with people cheering, booing and making noise, was something else entirely. I carried on down the long ramp and into the ring, posing for the fans and the photographers on the turnbuckles. I jumped down just as Kelly's music began.

The blonde skipped down to the ring, smiling and clapping hands with the crowd. She slid into the ring, posed and handed the Diva's Title to the referee.

.

As soon as the bell rang I launched myself and the blonde knocking her to the mat before stomping all over her back. Kelly moved to the ropes and the ref pushed me away as Kelly climbed to her feet. When she was standing I moved towards Kelly only to be met with an elbow to the face. The blonde took the opportunity to go for a roll up, nearly getting a 2 count.

Kelly pulled me up and threw me into the ropes, going for a clothesline on the rebound. I ducked under her arm and ran towards the opposite set of ropes, rebounding and hitting her with a clothesline of my own. When the blonde was flat to the mat I took the opportunity to show boat a bit, mocking the fallen fan favourite, really playing up my villainous character. As with what usually happened when the bad guy got cocky, Kelly got the upper hand with a surprise kick to the midsection as I went to continue my assault on her.

Stumbling back to one knee and holding my abdomen with my back my opponent, I ducked my head to catch a quick breath as the current champion took a hold of my hair and pulled me to my feet. The blonde proceeded to throw me into the corner before she came at me, hand standing mid run to lock her feet around my head. I pulled myself out of the corner and tried to reverse the move into a Boston Crab. As I tried to reposition her legs from around my neck, Kelly used her momentum to spin us both around, sending me flying into the opposite corner as she released her hold.

Frustrated at my failure regaining the upper hand I slapped my hands down on the canvas and let out an animalistic growl before jumping to my feet and turning my fury filled gaze on the grinning blonde across the ring.

Slowly I stepped towards her, with each step I took she took a step in the opposite direction. We were circling the ring, and with that crazed look in my eyes we were the perfect representation of predator and prey. We'd nearly made a full circle when I made my move, changing direction suddenly and landing a hard knee to the stomach. Kelly doubled over in pain, but I didn't back off. I delivered two more knees until the blonde had sunk to the mat. I continued my frenzied assault on her, pummelling, shaking and bashing her head off the mat until the referee pulled me off her.

I had lost control and the audience loved it. I calmed myself, one deep breath through bared teeth, showing the crowd that although I was no longer thrashing about uncontrollably like a wild beast just escaped from captivity, that I was still as vicious and feral.

I picked her up and hoisted her into the air, letting her drop onto my knee as I drove what air remained out of her lungs. Winded and trying to catch her breath against the ropes, Kelly was in the perfect position for me to take advantage. Like the predator in the wild, I looked at the wounded deer like a hungry wolf and took my opportunity to go in for the kill. With a boot pressed firmly between her shoulder blades, I used all my weight to push her throat against the bottom rope, cutting off her air supply and smirking as the doe eyed blonde gasped for breath.

Before the ref counted to five I broke away, but I didn't back off. I pulled my prey to her unsteady feet, she sent an elbow my way but she was repaid with another shot to the midsection as I wrapped my arm around her neck and delivered a powerful kick out DDT. The blonde's head was driven into the mat and I smirked as I rolled her limp form over, brushing the hair out of her closed eyes in a faux caring manner.

Rising to my feet, I signalled the crowd that I was going to end this match. I climbed the turnbuckle, took one last look behind me to the still unmoving blonde in red before I pushed off the ropes with my feet and launched myself backwards in a high flying moonsault. Connecting with my target I hooked her leg and smiled a twisted grin as the referee counted to three.

.

My music blasted through the speakers as the crowd erupted, I couldn't differentiate between the cheers and boos, as the Divas Championship was thrust into my hands and my arm raised high. Emotion overtook me, I had done it. I barely heard my name being announced as I stared at the holy grail in my hands. I was soon shaken from my thoughts as I noticed Kelly retreat from the ring and remembered I still had to more to do.

.

I motioned for a microphone and shook away my emotions, pushing myself back into bitch mode.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly..." I began, forcing the blonde to turn on the ramp to face me. "You're just going to limp away silently? Where's that fire, that cockiness from a few weeks ago? Oh, that's right I just stomped it out a few minutes ago."

.

My eyes left Kelly briefly as I stroked _my_ championship lovingly as it rested on my shoulder.

"Looks good on me doesn't it? Like it's got an extra spark to it now. Like it's finally on a deserving champion, like it's finally home." I smirked.

"Little Red Riding Hood went up against the Big Bad Wolf, and guess what? The Big Bad Wolf won. So let that be a lesson to all you in the back. If you think you can go up against me and get your fairytale ending, think again. Because I'll huff and I'll puff and I _will_ knock you down."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope my absence hasn't driven you all away, I know it was far longer than I had said.  
><em>

_Firstly let me thank you for your patience, reviews and PM's. As well as the support you have all shown this story.  
><em>

_I had fully intended to have this chapter up when I returned from my holiday in March, I even had the first half written before I left but as you know that didn't happen. On returning from my holiday a very close family member was taken ill suddenly. I spent the next 9 weeks at her bedside and the months since then coming to terms with the loss of someone I loved very much. If you follow me on Twitter you'll be aware of this. It's only recently that I've had something good happen to lift my spirits, and taking full advantage of that little bit of light I decided to at least try and get this chapter finished and posted. _

_You guys have supported my stories and given me the confidence to carry on with my wee fanfiction hobby. I knew I owed it to you to get this out. So I thank you for your patience and hope you're not terribly annoyed with me. _

_Thanks._

_Mia._


	35. The Glass Ceiling

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the re-upload but I just wasn't satisfied with this chapter so I tweaked it a tad and added a wee bit.  
>Also I've changed my Pen Name from Roxxi Dynamite to IrishPeaMia.<em>

**Disclaimer:** The names and brands that you recognise belong to their respective owners. I am not affiliated with the WWE, nor any other company. This story is purely a work of fiction based on ideas from my wee brain. I am not being paid for this story, I simply write for my own entertainment.

_The song is Perfect by Simple Plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: The Glass Ceiling.<strong>

_._

_"...Hey dad look at me_  
><em>Think back and talk to me<em>  
><em>Did I grow up according to plan?..."<em>

_._

Everything after the match became a blur, leaving the ring, climbing the ramp, going backstage. I vaguely remember smiling faces and pats on the back, a 'well done' here and a 'congratulations' there but it was as if my head was in the clouds. I've heard the expression used countless times, a great deal of the time by my father referring to me, but I never realised how literal that phrase could actually be. It wasn't until my head rejoined the rest of my body that I realised I was alone in the locker room, sitting on a bench and staring at the prize in my lap. The Divas title. _My_ Divas title.

Even saying the words felt so surreal.

It was always something I wanted since I was a kid, when I would wrestle the giant Teddy Bears dad would bring me home from his travels. I'd always be the underdog in my pretend matches, the little nobody that everyone overlooked, the girl that the giant Teddy would pick on and tease relentlessly, and that everybody was certain would not be able to defeat the great Teddy. In my mind I came up with such detail, weeks of promos between myself and the bear that would ultimately lead to a match in which the undefeated Teddy would put his championship on the line against the weak little girl. And of course big Ted would dominate the match, trash talking the underdog throughout, until that moment, the moment that the underdog had been waiting for. Big Ted had underestimated the girl from the start and that was his big mistake. So when he took his time show boating, the girl seized the moment and utilised his ego for her own gain, outsmarting the giant and winning both the match and the championship. See, big Teddy had been so cocky in his belief that he was the best, that he dangled his championship in front of the girl to be cruel.

Like when my brother Ted got his growth spurt and would dangle gummy worms above my head, just out of reach of me and my sweet tooth.

It's really not a coincidence that I called the bully bear Teddy.

But even back then I knew that I wanted to be the best. And not in the way that my brothers did. When they played they argued over who was the champion before they even started. I knew that in order to be the best, I had to beat the best. I knew that nothing was ever going to be handed to me, that if I wanted something I would have to work my ass off for it, that I had to deserve it.

Probably not the sort of thing you would think the child of a wealthy man would be thinking.

People assume that since I grew up well off that I'm a pampered little princess, used to getting my own way and indulged on my every whim, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. My father grew up in a generation when men had a more important role than women. And naturally in the wrestling world of that time, that was the same.

_._

_"...And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_  
><em>But it hurts when you disapprove all along..."<em>

_._

When I was growing up I saw my father encouraging my brothers into the ring, proud that they wanted to follow in his footsteps. I, on the other hand, was given dolls and tea sets and other stereotypical girly things. I'd watch my brothers play wrestle each other and their friends, and eventually step foot in an actual ring and do it for real. And all the time I had a spark of jealousy that they got to spend so much time with my father doing something that I saw as looking rather fun. When I'd ask to join in I was told that it was boy stuff, that it was much to rough for little girls. So I'd go to my room and have these secret matches with my bears, and in my mind I was proving to my father, and to myself that I wasn't just the weak little girl, that I was a champion in the making.

As I got older and my rebellious nature took over I started skipping gymnastics practice to try my hand at wrestling people who weren't full of stuffing. Of course it eventually got back to Ted who in turn told my father, and the cat was officially out of the bag. It took a lot of convincing to get my father to allow me to continue, and of course he still thought it was a passing fancy but I stuck with it, worked my ass off and 13 months later he finally admitted that he was wrong. His admittance came in the form of inviting me to tag along with him and my brothers to the gym they trained at. I got the chance to train with them and show what I had learned. Afterwards he told me that I had good technical skills but my balance needed work. I took that as a pat on the back. Since then he has been as supportive to me as to my brothers, well, more or less. He won't ever see my achievements in this business on the same level as Ted's, and maybe deep down he does think I'll grow out of it, settle down and pop out a couple of kids. But he accepted that this was where I wanted to take my life, even though he thought otherwise, he accepted my decision. My father may not like to admit when he is wrong but at least he was able to show it then.

I never asked for favours from my father, or use of his connections, I wanted to work on my own merits. People call me proud, but it's not as noble as that. I was always scared that if I was given a position because of my last name that I wouldn't have earned it and therefore would probably not be good enough. Then I would not only look incompetent and every inch the spoiled little rich girl, but I would also disgrace my family. That's why when I finally got working for WWE I was terrified, but also determined that I would not let anyone give me a handout. I started in developmental, and worked as hard as I could, and even turned down offers to compete in dark matches on RAW and Smackdown. Even though I thought I could do it, one tiny shred of doubt was enough to hold me back until I was utterly certain. With The Legacy storyline part of me was thrilled that I was getting better matches and moving up the card, but that old self doubt was still there in the back of my mind. I never truly felt like I belonged, after all I was only chosen because I was Ted's sister. I told myself that it was semantics and that I could have easily been in the running without the surname. But the doubt never left, and with Randy showing an interest I began to think he might have made it possible just to get into my pants. And if that was true then I was no better than the women that I despised.

.

_"...And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just wanna make you proud..."<em>

_._

But now, sitting on my own, away from all the hubbub and chatter, with that prize in my hands, that prize that was once to far out of my reach, I'm not quite sure what to do. I've spent my whole life reaching for the unattainable, fighting my way towards it, proving that I was good enough to have it, and once I reached my goal a new one would replace it. But now... Now I had the Divas title in my hands, I was the champion. Where did I go from here? Was there any higher I could climb?

I felt stunted. Lost. I've always had a focus, something to drive me and keep my mind occupied, but I had achieved my goal... and there was nothing beyond it. For a female in the WWE this was it, the ceiling if you will. The one and only championship to fight for and now I had it. Sure I would have to defend it, and that is of course important, but- Now that I've held it once, if I do lose it then regaining it isn't so unattainable.

Being a female wrestler sucks.

.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thinking. I smiled as I saw the blonde hair of Chris Jericho a moment later entering.

.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, nice gold."

"Actually, it's silver. With a big pink butterfly."

"You know what I mean. Congratulations, that was some good work out there."

"Thanks. It still seems like a dream." I smiled softly.

"Well, get used to it. It's all up from here, girl."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Um... I don't know. Uh... more media, promos, better matches, you know."

"Yeah." I sighed.

Jericho sat down on the bench beside me with a frown.

"Oh no, I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head slightly.

"I thought you'd be on top of the world. I actually thought I'd have to bring some ice when I came in here as you'd be bouncing off the walls. But you're not. So spill."

"It's just..." I sighed. "I feel stagnated. I know, it's stupid."

"Stagnated? In what way?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"In the way that I don't know where I go from here. I've always had a goal, something to work towards, and when that's done there's always been a new goal. But now, with this... I just..." I took a deep breath. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but... What do I aim for now? This is the highest I can go in the Diva division. I feel uneasy not knowing what I'm going to do next."

He smiled and bumped shoulders with me.

"Ambitious much?" He laughed. "I get it."

"I know I should be delighted right now, and just be happy with what I've got but-"

"But you want more."

"Yes." I said softly, almost ashamed.

"I understand. It's called drive. It's what makes a person successful, you set your sights on something and you don't stop until you've got it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. That drive is what everyone needs in this business. It's what separates the weak from the strong. You'll find a new goal."

I stood up.

"But that's the point. There isn't anything left for me to reach for. I've worked my ass off for years, listened to people call me pampered behind my back, thinking I only got where I am because of my last name, I've lost friendships, ruined relationships because I was so determined to prove myself and now I'm here it's like the rest of the ladder has been cut off. I'm stuck."

"You're not stuck, you're just... taking a breather."

"A breather from what? Now I've got the title the only way to go is back down, drop the title."

"But you can always get it back."

"Yeah and that'll put me right back here again. Stuck at the top rung of the ladder."

"Being at the top though, that's not so bad."

"Maybe for some, but not for me. I don't like the uncertainty of it. It's easy to fall or be pushed when you're a sitting target."

"So... what can you do about it?" Jericho asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing I can do. And all because I've got a pair of tits." I said, unconsciously raising my hands to my chest.

Jericho tried to suppress a smile, but I barely noticed. I was on a rant.

"You know, if I was a man there'd be plenty of gold to go after. Intercontinental, United States, Tag Team, World Heavyweight and WWE titles. Plus there's Money in the Bank, Elimination Chamber matches, the Royal Rumble and even the Undertaker's streak to have a crack at breaking. This business is so sexist. Just because some people think women are delicate little flowers, dainty and easy to crush, doesn't make it true. I can give as good as I get. And I know plenty of tough women. And because of this archaic thinking I'm 23 years old and I've now hit the proverbial glass ceiling of my career." I fumed.

"Well you know what you need to do then." Jericho spoke as he stood in front of me.

I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Break through the glass ceiling." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm thinking of ending this story early, maybe in the next 5 chapters. I get the feeling I've maybe lost my way with it, or it's gotten boring. I think people are tuning in, getting bored and tuning out. Probably due in big part to my absences. I don't know. But either way, I think this story may have run it's course. But before I do anything I'll wait to hear what you guys have to say. I've the next chapter written already so I'll get it up in the next week or so. _

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Mia :)_


	36. Paris Hilton and Mexican Food Troubles

**A/N:** After a life threatening case of severe pancreatitis & emergency surgery I am back - minus a gallbladder and armed with another chapter of Cherry Bomb. Thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** The names and brands that you recognise belong to their respective owners. I am not affiliated with the WWE, nor any other company. This story is purely a work of fiction based on ideas from my wee brain. I am not being paid for this story, I simply write for my own entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Paris Hilton and Mexican Food Troubles.<strong>

Jericho left shortly after our chat to get ready for his match. Our talk had given me a lot to think about. I showered and changed, but the idea kept playing on my mind.  
>Was it really possible for me to try to break the status quo?<br>And if so, how exactly would I go about it?

I dressed in a pair of dark red jeans and a black 'The Clash' t-shirt, and was just zipping up my boots when I heard familiar music playing. My eyes were drawn to the monitor in front of me. There on screen, knelt at the top of the ramp yelling "It's Clobbering Time" was the one person I was hoping not to lay eyes on. How had I forgotten about this match? CM Punk vs Randy Orton. Hell, I was supposed to be at ringside, originally.

Frankly, I was surprised the powers that be were letting it go ahead after the brawl between the two, though they did see fit to take me away from ringside, but especially with how viciously Phil had beaten Randy. Phil isn't exactly known for playing by the rules. The old Phil, my Phil, there wouldn't be a single doubt in my mind that he would be ever the professional during a match. But over the last few months he had changed, gone was the arrogant, rude, sweet, loving man that I loved with all of my heart. Replaced by a jealous, paranoid, violent stranger. This new Phil, I knew nothing about him. I just hoped that if anything remained of the man I knew that it would be enough to stop this match from becoming a blood bath and potentially ruining two careers.

As Randy slithered onto the stage in full Viper mode the screen cut to a close up of Punk that made my heart clench. His eyes were ice cold and completely focused on the man descending the ramp. As the two men stood toe to toe, as the referee held up Randy's championship, my body tensed up. As Punk's body collided with Randy's and he rained down blow after blow, I leapt to my feet and turned the monitor off. There was no way I could watch that and not either cry, scream or throw up. Possibly all three. I took a deep breath banishing the bile and set to work on drying my hair. Any distraction is a good distraction.

...

"You're worse than a woman."  
>"<em>I resent that. This level of sexiness takes time, baby."<br>_"Whatever you say, Goldilocks. You've got five minutes, and then I'm going without you."  
>"<em>Yes, mom."<br>_"Oi, I resent _that_." I spoke into the phone. "Five minutes, or you can use that sexiness to hitch yourself a ride, _baby_."

Hanging up the phone on Jericho I did one last check of the locker room for my things. My eyes trailed across my bag, more specifically the silver and pink peeking out. I felt myself smile again and the fluttering in my tummy, no matter how many times I looked at it I still couldn't stop the excitement that this was really my championship, and I couldn't wait to show it to my dad.

I tore my eyes away from the title and checked my phone. Right, five minutes were up. I should really stick to my word I thought, and abandon Jericho at the arena, but I was in a good mood. I decided I'd be nice, just this once, and drag him from his locker room myself. I lifted my bag and exited the locker room.

I had just gotten to the end of the hallway to a crossroads, so to speak, and was turning left to carry on down the west corridor that led to Jericho's room when I felt an uneasiness come over me. I had barely taken two steps in my intended direction when I had the urge to look behind me. It wasn't so much of an urge as an automatic reflex. If I'd paid better attention to my body I would have known that every fibre in me was tensed up and looking in that direction was the last thing I should have done. Fucking automatic reflexes.

As I turned my head to the right, coming down the north corridor, sleek with sweat and carrying a bottle of water, was none other than my ex. His long hair was sticking to his face but that didn't stop me from noticing his eyes glued to me as he approached. It was then that I realised he must have just come from his match, which meant that Randy wouldn't be far behind him. I needed to get as far away from this black spot as possible.

I pulled my eyes away from him and made a bee line in the opposite direction, back down the hallway I had just been in, passed my locker room and out through the exit into the parking lot. It was only when I was standing on the concrete ground that I released the breath I didn't even know I had been holding and made my way towards my rental. I opened the trunk and put in my bag, biting my thumbnail I moved towards the door.

"Shit, you weren't kidding when you said you'd leave with out me."

At the voice I jumped about three feet in the air.

"Jesus Jericho, what are you? A ninja or something?" I smacked him on the arm. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on people?"  
>"I can't help it if my ninja skills are awesome."<br>"Yeah well, you're lucky. I could have been holding a wheel brace."  
>"And why would you be holding a wheel brace?"<br>"Because... it's a dark parking lot and there could be creepy bastards lurking about, sneaking up on women."  
>"OK, armed and jumpy. Duly noted. You know I'm learning more and more about you every day."<br>"Ditto. Takes forever to get dressed and likes to sneak up on people. I'll add those to the list."  
>"You've got a list? What else does it say? I bet it says that Chris Jericho is a sexy beast." He said preening like a peacock.<br>"Hmm... let me check." Using my hand as pretend paper I began checking things off. "Conceited, vain, refers to himself in the third person, takes so long in the shower he is the number one cause of drought worldwide, likes to sneak up on people, oh and hideous dress sense. Nope, nothing about a sexy beast."  
>"I'm hurt and offended."<br>"I'm tired, let's go."  
>"Not until you tell me my shirt isn't hideous." He folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.<br>"Ok then. Bye." I smiled moving towards the driver's side again.  
>"Scarlett! Come on."<br>"Chris, if I said that it'd be a lie."  
>"Hey, I never said I wanted the truth."<br>"Fine." I huffed. "Your shirt is ravishing."  
>"Thank you." He replied, putting his bag in the trunk. "Now that wasn't so hard."<br>"I take it back, you're not like a woman. You're worse."

The pair of us got into the car and I drove towards the hotel, all the while listening to my blonde friend suddenly become Paris Hilton for the whole journey. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hotel and checked in, then rode the elevator to floor 9 where my room was. Jericho insisted on walking me to my door, "it's the gentlemanly thing" he'd said. I told him I was rooming with Nattie and that I'd be fine but he insisted. I opened the door to my room and put down my bag, it was empty. Natalya must not have arrived yet.<p>

"Well, thanks for walking me to my door. I'll make sure to add gentleman to the list, if that's what you wanted." I smiled at him in the doorway.  
>"I'm glad to hear it, according to your list I have a lot to make up for. And that brings me to why I actually offered to walk you."<br>"Oh?" I asked a little intrigued.  
>"Yeah, I was wondering if you... maybe... wanted to get dinner tomorrow. After Raw. You know, with me."<br>"Yeah, OK."  
>"Really?" He asked slightly higher.<br>"Yeah, but... let's not go for Mexican again. I don't think my poor stomach could handle another round after last time."  
>"Up all night with heartburn?"<br>"Yeah. And cramps."  
>"Me too. Definitely no Mexican." He smiled.<br>"Sounds good to me."  
>"OK then. It's a date. Tomorrow after Raw. Pick you up at your locker room?"<br>"Um, OK. Chris, you do realise I'll see you tomorrow anyway? I'm your ride to Raw." I furrowed my brow.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot. So, I will see you tomorrow then."<br>"Til tomorrow."  
>"Goodnight Scarlett."<br>"Goodnight Chris." I smiled as I moved towards the door.

Jericho took a few steps forward and put his arms around me, giving me an impromptu hug. A bit startled from the unexpected gesture it took me a second before I returned it.

"Night." He said quietly as he disengaged himself from me and exited the room, the door closing behind him.

Well, that was strange, I thought.  
>He'd been acting weird since we arrived at the hotel. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was definitely not his usual self. He seemed almost nervous, somehow.<p>

I pondered these thoughts as I stripped down and changed into my pyjamas.

But what could Jericho be nervous about? Wrestlemania was over and he'd won his match. And then there was the whole walking me to my door thing. I hadn't even mentioned bumping into Phil in the hallway. The more I thought about it, replaying the words we exchanged in my head, the more I realised that he'd been very careful with his words. Even going so far as to stumble with them a little bit. He passed up a perfectly good opportunity to tease me over my Mexican food troubles, and didn't even attempt any fart jokes. That was definitely strange.

I climbed into bed and turned off the light. But laying there I was still trying to work out the enigma that was Chris Jericho. Even that awkward hug was out of character for him. His usual hugs were as large as his ego. He'd engulf you and then stick you in a headlock for good measure. I just couldn't figure his change in behaviour out. Well, at least I could try to suss him out when we went to dinner.

And that's when it hit me.

"_Ok then. It's a date. Tomorrow after Raw."_

I sat bolt upright in the bed.

Did Chris Jericho just ask me out on a _date_?

And did I accept?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

Mia


End file.
